How One Family Can Change Everything
by IHaveNoName14
Summary: Bella Swan age 17 has a pretty good life, she has a mom and a dad, a younger sister and brother and two best guy friends ever. She is a singer and song writer. But when the Cullen family moves in down the street every thing changes, including Bella. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So how's it goin?**

**Random Person: Ummmm, okay I think.**

**Me: Well you are the only one here and I don't know if anyone is going to read this so I guess I will just tell you.**

**RP: Tell me what?**

**Me: Well I got to do the disclaimer some were and tell someone. *rolling eyes***

**RP: Oh, Ok well then just say it.**

**Me: Ok here we go, *deep breath* I do not own any of the twilight characters or any of the SugarLand songs that may appear in this story. How was that?**

**RP: Well I thought it was pretty good…..but you should ask them to R&R and tell you what they think.**

**Me: Great idea. Ok you hear the Random Person (lets call him Alfred) please read and review.**

_**Chapter 1. Dinner Conversation.**_

I was sitting in my room reading a book to pass the time before dinner, just as I got to the really good part of the book my Mom called me to come and eat. So I closed the book, looked at it and said "I'll see you later." Yeah I talk to my books, but hey what can I say I don't deny being sort of weird.

My name is Isabella Swan (Bella), I'm 17 years old and live with my Mother and Father , Charlie and Renee Swan, my little brother, Seth, who is 14, and my little sister, Kathleen, who is 10. We all live in a good sized town in California, and are a very close family. There are not a ton of things you need to know about me. I have two best friends; they both are boys and are like big brothers. Emmet McCarthy looked like that biggest scariest guy alive with black curly hair, brown green eyes and muscle tone that would put any NFL football star to shame, but when he smiled and his dimples showed he looked like a complete dork. Oh he could, and can be mean and could pound you into stuffing, but he really was just a big teddy bear on the inside and some times, no most of the time, he acts like a 5 year old. Jasper Hale is almost nothing like Emmet, except that they both would beat any guy up that tried to ask me out, are my best friends and both act like goofballs. But Jasper is mostly a calm and easy going guy, with blond honey colored hair and blue eyes, he is also built but nothing like Emmet, Jasper can be extremely serious and at other times almost worse that Emmet and act like a 4 year old. One other thing he is is a very good listener. The only other two things you should know about all of us is that we are pretty well off, and by that I mean that my friends and I live in mansions, and we all love music, Emmet, Jasper and I, all go to one of the best musical high schools in California. I sing Emmet can play the drums like no other guy I know and Jasper is one of the best base players for his age.

As I went up the stairs I saw that my younger sister and brother were already at the table, along with my Mom and Dad. I sat down I saw that we were having one of my favorite meals, stir fry with chicken. That means that Dad cooked tonight, huh I wonder how he got Mom out of the kitchen. My Mom always says that my Dad cooks with too much sensing. But I never mind I like things salty.

When I sat down we prayed and then dug in. We had normal dinner conversation for us, how was your day sort of thing. My little sister Kathleen had just finished telling us about something funny that happened at school when my Mom suddenly stopped laughing and said "Oh I almost forgot, there is a new family that is moving in down the street. The Cullen's I think. Anyway, I invited them to have dinner with us tomorrow night"

A new family, hummm…..I wonder "Mom are there any kids moving in?" asked Kathleen, she took the question right out of my mouth.

"Ummm, let me think, yes but they are all Bella's age, and I think that there are three kids. Doctor Cullen is taking a job down at the hospitable and Mrs. Cullen is a…oh I can't think of the word you know a house designer and is working on some of the local mansions"

"Oh I know what you mean, but I can't think of the word ether" I said.

"So what time are they coming over?" Dad asked.

"I told them to be here at 6pm. So be ready guys"

Later that night after I had finished reading and I was getting ready for bed when my cell rang. When I went to go pick it up I saw that it was Emmet.

"Hey Emmet. What's up?"

"Hey there Bells, have you heard that there is a new family moving in like right down the street from you?"

"Yes I know. But how do you know? We are having dinner with them tomorrow night."

"I was just taking a walk-"

I cut him off "No you were going to come over so you could barrow my notes. Am I right?" I said even though I knew I was. I laughed. Even though Emmet was a very smart kid, school board him and he hated taking notes.

"Yeah, but anyway can I? Please, please, please, Bella bear."

"Ok I guess. But this is the last time." And with that I hung up, knowing that he would be here in about 5 seconds. After Emmet left I went to go do my homework, which consisted of writing a song about a day of my life. It needed to be handed in and preformed for my teacher my Monday but I liked to get the melody down early. I had just got the melody down when I saw what time it was. Almost 11pm. Well I better go to bed; tomorrow was Friday witch meant it was almost the weekend, and I wanted to go swimming witch meant that I should get some rest. As I fell asleep I wondered what the family down the street would be like. Especially the kids, would they be my friends or my enemies?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**So how do you guys like the first chapter?**

**Was it good was it bad? Was it anything at all? I don't think that I'm going to update till I get at LEAST one review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred: What are you waitin for, you got to do it some time you know.**

**Me: I know but I'm not good at it.**

**Alfred: What is there to be good at, all you got to do is say 'I do not own twilight' and if you are going to be putting your favorite band in there you do the same thing only with a different name. So say it with me now.**

**Me and Alfred: I do not own twilight or any of SM characters.**

**Alfred: And….**

**Me: I do not own any of the SugarLand songs that may be in this chapter.**

**Alfred: See that was easy. **

**Me: Oh shut up, you can be so annoying reminding me of things. I don't know if I'm going to keep you.**

**Alfred: But they love me, you just can't get rid of me. I am a crucial person in this book.**

**Me: Well how would you know, you have never **_**not**_** been in this book. But that could change.**

**Alfred: I bet some people would stop reading if I were gone.**

**Me: Oh come on! You are in these chapters for about 2min of reading and then *poof* you're gone.**

**Alfred: But I'm cute and cuddly.**

**Me: Oh shut up and let them read!**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Chapter 2. School._

The next morning I woke up showered, and then went to go get ready for school. I decided to just let my hair down today and let it fall in soft curls on my back. I wore jeans and a t-shirt like any other day, and then applied little makeup. When I went down stairs I saw that I was the last one again and that everyone was eating blueberry pancakes.. Emmet was there with Seth and Kathleen and stuffing his face. My house was his house and vice versa same with Jasper. So I wasn't really surprised seeing him here.

"Good morning people" I said as I entered the kitchen.

Seth looked up and said "Mornin Bells"

Kathleen came over and gave me hug and then went to go read and eat at the same time. Wow that girl was going to be me with better balance. Oh have I said I am a klutz. As I walked over to go sit down and eat Mom came and in with two cups of coffee in her hand, she was sipping one and handed the other to me.

"Thanks Mom"

"Sure thing Bells, so I like that song that you were working on last night"

"Thanks I will put words to it sometime this weekend, how did you hear it? The music room is sound proof but even then yours and Dad's bedroom is at the other end of the house."

"Well when I came to say good night I saw that you weren't in your bedroom and when I asked Kate (my maid) she said that you went into your music room. So I came to see what you were playing. Anyways I really like it."

"Huh, thanks again. Ummmm Em slow down you are eating like there is no tomorrow."

"I am a growing boy Bella bear and I need to eat, but what if there isn't a tomorrow, I need to eat now" He looked very serious and I laughed along with Seth and Kathleen. After we had finished eating I went to go get my truck (its red, sturdy and old, even though I can afford an expensive car I preferred my truck) and go to school. When we got there we saw that Jasper was already waiting with his red mustang. Emmet and I got out going say hi and talking to Jasper when a really nice car pulled in two spaces away from us. The first to get out was a short little pixy like girl with black hair and beautiful green eyes. The next was a blond that looked like a supermodel. She was tall with long hair and blue eyes the same color as Jasper's. As I looked at my best friends I could see that they were about ready to drool, Jasper was looking at the girl with black hair and Emmet looking at the blond. I was going to make a joke about what they looked like when a third person climbed out of the car. He was flipping gorges and that is not an understatement. He had bronze colored hair green eyes just like the pixy and was built in a way that any girl would love. I sat there and just stared at him. Wow, was all I could think.

They walked to the main office, I was the first to snap out of my daze. I never did that when I saw a hot guy, why should I sit here like an idiot now, and be late for class. After a few seconds Jazz and Em were out of their dazes too, they started to talk about the girls, each kept saying that the other girl was hotter. Finally we got to my first class.

I said goodbye to them (not they heard) and went in. I took my seat next to one of my good friends Leah and we started talking about weekend plans. Leah and my other friend Jacob are going out so of course she was going to hang out with him. She turned to me and said "So what are your plans this weekend?"

"Well I really want to go swimming and then I've got to work- "she cut me off with a funny look. All my friends think that it is funny that I work even though I got money up the wazoo. But I think that it is a way of becoming responsible. "-and then I got to write that song for my writers class."

"Bell, we have got to get you a boyfriend you have no life outside of your friends and school."

"Good luck getting that past Em and Jazz." I laughed, I love them but they can be way over protective sometimes, especially when it comes to boys. Classes went by smoothly and then it was lunch. In writing class we were reminded of the song that was due on Monday. As I went our table I saw that I was the last one Em, Jazz, Leah, Jake, Angela, and Ben, were already there. When I sat down I found that Jazz and Em were talking about the new kids that we saw.

"- I have the blond in Math, her name is Rosalie, she is really nice, and HOT! She was adopted by the Cullen's and has lived with them since she was a baby." Em was telling everyone "I invited her and her family to come and sit with us for lunch"

There was a choir of Okays and sounds good, right when we saw them coming towards us. When they sat down Rosalie sat next to Jazz and Em. The other girl sat next to me and Leah, the boy looked around and started to sit on the other side of me before Jazz gave him a death glare, so he went to sit next to Jake. During lunch we figured out that the girl's name was Alice and the boy's name was Edward, they were twins, and that Rosalie liked to be called Rose. But the weirdest thing was looking at Rose and Jazz next to each other they were almost identical, it was really scary.

About 10 minutes before my next class, I got up to leave. Jazz and Em fallowed (as usual) and everyone in the hall parted. We were known as the popular kids in the school, not to be cocky but everyone liked us. I felted like I was being fallowed, I turned to see Edward fallowing us. When I got to my class I saw why, it was his class to. There are only a few non musical classes at West Valley High, Math, Biology, and History. Everything else we need to know is music, since this was a music school.

My class was biology and to say I hated it would be an understatement. But I am good in it so I usually get done early if we have an assignment I walked into class and took my seat, I was the only one that didn't have a partner so as soon as Edward walked in I knew that now I would, and I would be distracted.

**EdwardPOV**

I walked behind Bella and her 'body guards' down the hall, it cleared as they walked. You could tell that people liked them and some even loved them the way they all looked at the three some.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 17 years old and have just moved to Westside Valley California. I moved here with my family from Chicago. My Dads name is Carlisle and my Mom's name is Esme, I have a twin sister named Alice and an adopted sister named Rosalie. My sisters are my best friends. Alice is short with black spiky hair and green eyes the same color as mine (that is the olnly thing the same about us, our eyes). She is full of energy and loves to shop. Alice can get anything she wants by giving you her puppy-dog face but also can be serious when she needs to be. Rosalie is something like Alice, she loves to shop but in looks they are completely different. Rose is tall with blond hair and blue eyes, she was adopted our parents when she was 4 months old and has been living with us since. We are a very close family and are rich. But that really doesn't matter in my family. We are musical too (us three kids) I play the piano, Rose plays the guitar and Alice plays the violin.

Once I got into the classroom I saw that this was Bella's class too and that she was the only one in the room without a lab partner. I went over to the teacher and he signed my slip and sent me over toward Bella. Once I sat down I decided to get to know her, we didn't really talk at lunch. "Hi my name is Edward"

"Bella, so how long have you lived here?"

"We just moved, how about you?"

"I've lived here all my life with my family."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Umm yeah a sister and a brother, and you have two sisters, right?"

"Yep. So is Jasper your boyfriend?"

"Ha. No way! He like my brother, there is no way I could date him" She was laughing while she said this, the sound was beautiful and light, I was a little embarrassed so I looked down.

"Oh well I just thought the way they fallow you, and when I almost sat next to you and he gave me that death look…." I trailed off waiting for her to explain, like I knew she would.

"Em and Jazz are kind of over protective when it come to boys and things like that, they're my best friends and like older brothers, even though they are the same age as me." She smiled at me, probably thinking about her two best friends. Right then class started and we couldn't talk anymore. I found that I really liked her, and it was more than her looks. Which I have to say she had, she was one of the prettiest (and hottest) girls I knew, but she was nice(which was different for girls this beautiful) and wasn't stuck up like the other popular girls I knew from back in Chicago. As class went on I had a hard time concentrating on the lessen, I was thinking about Bella, how she was so different from everyone I knew and how pretty she was. But I had to stop thinking like that, Bella could be a good friend but nothing more.

**BellaPOV**

School ended and Jazz, Em and I were all headed toward our car/truck/jeep. "Can we come over tonight for dinner Bella bear?" Em asked.

"Sure, if you behave. We are having the new family come to dinner. But if you come over now we could hang out in my music room."

"Sounds good Bells, I need to work on writing that song for Monday. Do you have yours done?" Asked Jazz.

"Nope, but I got the melody down, I just have to put in words. My mom said that she liked it, its upbeat."

"Alright well it sounds good. I just got to stop at home and tell my parents, can we spend the night too?"

"When do ask to spend the night? You know my house is your house, you already have rooms right next to mine." We have several empty bedrooms in our mansion and two of them have been claimed as Jasper's and Emmet's. It doesn't bother my parents, since we have been best friends since we were 5.

Once I got home I said hi to everyone and then went to my music room to wait for Em and Jazz. I was playing on the piano when the door opened, and in came Seth and Leeny (Kathleen). Not a lot of people were welcome in my music room, actually there are only five. Em, Jazz, Seth, Leeny, and my maid, Kate. But the ones that were welcome were considered my friends and were welcome anytime unless I was really busy writing. I had a really good relationship with both of my siblings so we all sat there and hung out while I waited for Em and Jazz. When Em and Jazz finally came we decided to just mess around and play with the instruments. We weren't paying attention to anything so we didn't hear the nock on the door or when a group of people came in, until the song we were playing was done and we were all laughing, and then we heard other laughing too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**So how do you like it? A reviewer suggested that I have them have powers. What do you think?**

**I am not going to update till I've got at least five reviews this time. Please review. Please! ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfred: I liked the last chapter.**

**Me: Yeah so did I but the next two are so going to me my favorites. **

**Alfred: Yeah, but that's just because you get to put in your favorite band.**

**Me: Shut up. SugarLand is freakin awesome!**

**Alfred: Whatever, you should do the declaimer now.**

**Me: Yeah you are right.**

**Alfred: Ok……so when I said you should do it now I meant now now.**

**Me: Fine but stop being so annoying *sticks Alfred with a pencil***

**Alfred: Hey! I was just being helpful. *sticks out his tong* **

**Me: I do not own any of the twilight people. There you happy now?**

**Alfred: Well if the working hours were better, yes I would say that I am as happy as I'm gonna get.**

**Me: Enjoy readers. And please review!**

**Alfred: I would do what she says or she'll stick you with a pointy object.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter3. Having the Cullen's over._

**EdwardPOV**

We all walked over to the Swan mansion since it was nice outside. The evening sun was still in the sky and it was quiet. When we walked up I saw the house. The Swan mansion was big; it was white with blue shutters and had four stories. There was a white picket fence that led to the front yard which had flower beds with tons of flowers. In short it was beautiful, and looked like we had just stepped into a fairytale. Carlisle walk in the front with Esme and knocked on the front door. A maid, I'm guessing, opened the door and led us into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Swan were cooking with three other maids. Once they saw us they stopped and came over to great us.

"Hi I'm Renee and this is my husband Charlie."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, our son Edward, his twin Alice, and our other daughter Rosalie, but we call her Rose. It's nice to meet you." Both shook our hands, but they stopped when they got to Rose.

"Sorry you look a lot like one of my daughter's best friend, you could be his twin." Mrs. Swan said "Sorry, it's nice to meet you all too. Umm our kids are probably in my daughter's music room with her friends. Let's go and see if we can find them so you all can meet them." Mrs. Swan said. She talked to the maids in the kitchen and then led us down the hale we came in. The inside of the house was just like the outside, fairytale like, it wooden floors and painted colored walls mostly different shades of rustic orange and red, that looked cool when the late evening sun shone on them. "You have a beautiful home." Alice said as we walked "Its fairytale like, and I feel calm just walking in here."

"Thank you, dear. My daughters and I decorated it together a couple years ago. But as for the calming affect that would be from one of my daughter's friend. Whenever he is in the house, it's almost as if you feel right at home." Mrs. Swan laughed. The sound of her laughter sounded oddly familiar, even though I knew I had never met her before. We went up to the second floor and then down a hall, on this floor there was a white colored carpet and white walls at the end of the hall there was a door and next to it a key pad that looked like it opened the door. Mrs. Swan knocked but nothing happened. "It looks like they are playing and can't hear us let me go find Kate she know the code to open the door." And with that she walked away.

Mr. Swan was smiling "Sorry my wife gets excited and forgets to explain things. My daughter is very musical and has a room full of instruments and such that she uses for school and to write music. She only allows certain people to go in and only her best friends her maid and her know the number to open the door." Right as he finished, Mrs. Swan came back with a red headed maid at her side, the maid looked about 25 years old and very friendly. She smiled at us and then went to go push random buttons on the key pad, there was a beep and then she opened the door.

As soon and the door was music blasted out, not bad music just loud. I stepped in and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. There on a little stage like thing stood Emmet and Jasper playing the base and the drums. And in the middle was Bella she was singing a song that I had never heard. Their backs were to us and they were playing and laughing and jumping around and just generally having fun, it looked like. A girl and a boy walked over to us laughing they both look surprisingly like Bella, and we all waited until they finished playing the music.

When they finished they were laughing because Bella had just tried to jump off the stage along with Emmet and Jasper and they all tripped trying to. We all started laughing and the two younger kids went to go help them up. That's when they saw us. I tried not to laugh when I saw the look on Bella's face when she saw us. "I didn't know you were the ones coming to night" Bella said to Rose, Alice and I.

"We didn't know this was your house either" Alice said

"Ummmm, Bells I'm guessing you know them so will you mind telling us who they are?" the younger boy that looked like Bella said.

"Oh sorry Seth. This is Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. They go to school with Jazz, Em and I. We meet them today."

"Oh well, I am Kathleen or Leeny and this is my brother Seth. We are Bella's younger brother and sister."

"Hi" my mom said "But I don't go to school so I can't say that I have met these kids that can play music so well" Bella blushed and looked down at the complement.

Mr. Swan spoke up. "Carlisle, Esme, these are my kids and almost kids." He said pointing to the three some in front of us. "Bella is our daughter and these are her friends Jasper Hale and Emmet McCarthy. I say almost kids because they are here so much that they are almost our kids." He said laughing "Leeny already introduced her and her brother."

"How did you guys get in?" Bella asked.

"Kate let us in. Me and your father haven't been here in forever. It's nice to see you Jasper and Emmet I didn't see you guys come in." Mrs. Swan said

"You too'" they said in unison.

"Well how about we adults go down stairs and you guys can hang out here until supper. Okay?"

"Sounds good Mom." Kathleen said. And with that the parents went down stairs. Bella led us all over to an area with a TV and some couches we all sat down. "Sorry but I'm bad with names you all are Kathleen asked.

"Rose" "Edward" "and Alice" we all said.

"You know its creepy how much alike you and Jazz look" Seth said to Rose

"Really? What do you guys think?" Jazz said

"I've got to agree, I noticed it in the cafeteria today." Bella said

"Huh, maybe we are related somehow." Rose said "anyway it's nice to see you guys, I didn't know you guys lived here."

"Hey how about we give them the grand tour?" Kathleen said.

"Sounds good" said Bella "And since it was your idea you can lead it."

"Ok. Umm you all know this is the music room." She said getting up and going out the door, and down the hall. "And here is Em's, Jazz's, and Bell's rooms."

"Wait, wait Emmet and Jasper have rooms?" Alice asked.

"Yep, they stay here a lot and vice versa with Bella. They have been friends since before I was born what were you guys like 5 when you met?"

"Yeah, probably" Jasper said.

"Anyhow if you take my advice you do not want to go into ether of them. They are a mess. Bella told her maid not to go in because they needed to learn how to clean up themselves." Kathleen said. I decided that I really liked her she was not annoying like some kids, but like Bella she was different. We all laughed at her comment and Jasper and Emmet looked down embarrassed.

"Bella's room is ok though. She cleans it herself excepted when school is busy then she'll let Kate help. Can we go in Bell?"

"Not right now, maybe after dinner."

"Okay can we go in Seth's room?"

"Ummmm I don't know about that Leeny."Seth said, right then his phone rang. As soon as he picked it up he blushed just like Bella. "Hi, no, sure how about-"he walked away on the phone so we count hear him. Jasper and Emmet started laughing and then turned to Bella and said together "Girl" Bella looked shocked and then livid.

"No way! He is not dating yet!" she almost yelled. This only made Jasper and Emmet laugh harder. She certainly was a protective older sister.

"How old is he?" Rose asked

"14 and I'm 10." Kathleen said.

"Well that's when our dear boy Edward started dating, don't worry Bella, we will help you go scare the poor girl if you think to goes too far." Rose said laughing. "But he is a boy; I would be worrying about Leeny in a few years. That's when you are going to start throwing punches; I mean she is going to be quite a beauty. Look at her, she'll probably just as pretty as you." Bella looked both worried and embarrassed at what Rose said.

"ME? No boy is going to want to date me. Besides I going to be like Bella and not date anyone unless I really, REALLY like them." Leeny said.

"You got that right sister. And if they try, you call Uncle Jazz and Em and me and we will go get him." Bella said. We all laughed. As I looked up I saw Bella looking at me, as soon as she saw me looking at her too she turned away and blushed. Wow she looked so pretty when she blushed. Whoa, were did that come from. I can't be thinking these things.

It was 9:30pm when we finally left. I knew that Rose and Alice were crushing on Emmet and Jasper, just the way they looked at them all night. And I knew that the boys were crushing on my sisters too. I didn't really mind though, I could tell that Emmet Jasper and I were going to be friends. But the problem was Bella. She was and had been in all my thoughts since I met here earlier today. I couldn't think like that, she could be a friend and that was it, nothing more. But she looked so beautiful as she laughed or blushed. No, I had to stop myself from thinking like that. Bella Swan could be my friend and nothing else. And that was final.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Ok so I got really, really, board so I decided that I would update before I got my 5 reviews.**

**Alfred: Give her a break people she has only gotten 2 reviews so far.**

**Me: But that is not going to happen, from now on I am going to ether wait a week or for 5 reviews before I update. I got the next chapter written but if there is something you do or don't like you got to tell me so I can change it. Next chapter we figure out why Eddie boy can't be with our dear Bella.**

**Alfred: So REVIEW SO YA ALL CAN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yayyyyyyy! I have been wanting to write this chapter since I got the idea for the book!**

**Alfred: Wow you are excited. What is so great in this chapter?**

**Me: Well I can't tell you, then everyone will know. But it's really funny. **

**Alfred: Oh I know, you are going to have a SugarLand song in it, aren't you?**

**Me: Yep! Wow I am so excited!**

**Alfred: Stop using so many exclamation points!**

**Me: *role my eyes* you just used one.**

**Alfred: Whatever. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Okay, okay. I do not own twilight. And I'm ok with that but I'm sad to say that I do not own any SugarLand songs that are in this chapter. :( **

**Alfred: Now that that is over, you people that are reading can go forth and read Beck's favorite chapter. *Alfred rolls his eyes***

**Me:*jab Alfred with a pen***

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. I looked at the clock, oh no I slept through the beeping!

"Crap!"

Oh yeah my phone. I reached over to pick it up and as soon as it was open I heard yelling, it was my boss. OH NO! I had to work today.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? I am tiered of calling you every Saturday to tell you to get over here! Be here in a half an hour or you are fired!"

This happened every week. I would sleep through my alarm and my boss would call me. This is why I was doing this to try to be more responsible. I looked at the clock I was an hour late! That meant that I had no time for a shower. I got dressed like the house was on fire, and ran down the stairs. My mom was there.

"Don't you want some coffee honey?"

"No time. Late for work, see you later."

"Ummmm, honey do you know that you are wearing two different shoes?" I looked down. Arrg. That's why I tripped on the way down the stairs. I ran up the stairs really fast, changed one of my shoes and then ran back down. I got to work as fast as I could. I had a pretty good boss, but he hated when people were late. I went in to go explain what happened but he just cut me off saying, "Bella, if it happens again you're fired."

Angela worked with me at the restaurant "Aro's whole in the Wall'. It's a small restaurant and Angela and I are waitresses.

"Did he listen?" Ang asked.

"No, and if it happens again I'm fired. Why does this happen to me?"

"There's no reason. It happens to everyone. Just laugh it off, I mean you said right when you got in that you were wearing two different shoes. That is funny. I mean come on Bell." Ang said laughing.

"I am ashamed and embarrassed about that." I don't really like to go shopping but I do love shoes and take them seriously, so to have two different shoes on is shameful in my book. The day only got worse, I spilled food on me twice and had four unhappy customers. Ang told me that the heavens didn't have it in for me and I just had to laugh it off, she had to tell me this many times.

I didn't have to work long today, just till 2pm when the lunch hour was over. When I got back home Mom came in my room after I was done changing.

"So when are you going to make the cake?"

"What cake?" I asked.

"Honey its May 29th. Your sister's birthday." Oh no. Today was just not my day! I have to make a double chocolate cake and then help with dinner in three hours. I rushed to the kitchen. This has got to me a joke, we are out of eggs and chocolate. I ran outside to go get my truck and go to Wally World our food market. When I saw my truck, I almost started to cry. I had a flat and the other cars were gone. I sat there for about five minutes when finally I had an idea. Me and Alice weren't exactly friends yet but maybe she would help me.

I walked over to the Cullen mansion and knocked on the door. Edward opened it. He looked glad to see me.

"Hi, umm is Alice here?"

"Hi, no she is with Rose, shopping. Can I help you?"

"Well you see" I said nervously, man this boy played with my nerves "my truck has a flat and I need to go to the store. I was wondering if I could barrow Alice's car."

"Sure, as long as I can come with you we can take her Cadillac." He said. Did Edward Cullen just ask to go to Wally World with me?

"Okay" I said, not knowing what else to say.

I drove with Edward in the passenger seat. We got to a yellow light and I thought I could make it but had to slam on the breaks when it turned red really fast. A car bumped us from behind.

"Crap." I am driving a car that does not even belong to me and I have to get bumped.

"I got out of the car and as soon as I saw the other car I knew who it was. Mick Newton. Come on! You have got to be kidding me. God just let me die right here, I prayed. Edward saw my expression and asked "Who is that."

"My ex" right then Mike got out of the car along with another girl "and his new girl it looks like." Lauren was holding her neck like she had hurt it. I hated Lauren, she was a stuck up jerk.

"You messed up my neck, by hitting us!" she accused.

"Sorry but Mike hit me not, I didn't hit him." I said trying to defend myself.

"Whatever. You will pay for this." She promised.

Right then Edward spoke. "Lauren right? I saw you in school. Bella's right you can't sew her for any damage done to your neck by Mike hitting us. And since there is no damage to ether car I say we just we leave and forget this happened."

"I concur." I said. And with that Edward and I both got in the car and drove off. "Why does this stuff happen to me? I had a nice weekend planed." I said once we had gotten back from the Wally World. While at the store, I had tripped twice, then I somehow managed to knock over a can tower.

"It was just a bad day. There's no reason for it, life doesn't always go the way we plan it." Edward said "I'll see you later Bella, bye." He kissed my hair and left. Even though his lips only touched my hair I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Right then and there I knew it, I was falling head over heels in love for Edward Cullen. Not only that, but I was falling in love with him when I first saw him, that day at school. Love at first sight. I knew that that what it was, even though I never used to believe in it. Even though it had been only two days since I had meet him, I knew that the more I got to know him the more in love I would fall, this was just the beginning and I was just feeling my love for him a little, it was only going to get worse. But there was no way around it; I was in love with Edward Cullen, plain and simple.

**EdwardPOV**

After my family and I were done with dinner, I asked Alice if she wanted to go check on Bella with me. It seemed that Bella was having a really bad day. So I thought that we could just go hang out with her, Alice can always put a smile on your face and besides that I really just wanted to see her again. As we walked I told Alice everything that had happened to Bella today or at least what I was there for and what she told me.

I knocked on the door and Kate, Bella's maid answered it. "Oh hi guys come in, Bella, Leeny and the boys are in her music room. Fallow me." When we got to the door she punched in the code and then walked in. Bella, Jasper and, Emmet were on the stage; it looked like they were trying to figure something out with a song. They heard us walk in and turned to see who it was. They all smiled and for some reason Bella blushed.

"Are you guys working on a song?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's for Jasper's and mine writing class. You all want to hear it? I just finished putting the words together, and none of us have heard it all the way through yet."

"Is it ok if I stay and listen too?" Kate asked.

"Of course, do guys want to listen?" Bella asked Leeny and Seth.

"Yeah, I want to hear it all the way through." Leeny said.

"Me too." Seth said.

"Alright here we go, you guys ready?"

"When you are Bella bear." Emmet said.

"Alright. 1, 2, 3." Right then Jasper and Emmet started playing and then Bella opened her mouth to sing.

_Missed my alarm clock ringing_

_Woke up, telephone screaming_

_Boss man singing his same old song_

_Rolled in late about an hour_

_No cup of coffee no shower_

_Walk of shame with two different shoes on_

_Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring_

_The same old worn out, blah, blah story_

_There's no good explanation for it at all_

_Ain't no rhyme or reason_

_No complicated meaning_

_Ain't no need to over think it _

_Let go, laughing _

_Life don't go quite like you planed it_

_We try so hard to understand it _

_The irrefutable, indisputable fact is_

_It happens _

_My trusty rusty had a flat I borrowed my neighbors' Cadillac_

"_I'll be right back" going down to Wally World_

_That yellow light turned red to quickly_

_Knew that car the moment it hit me_

_Out stepped my ex and his new girl_

_(Sorry 'bout your neck baby)_

Chorus once more.

_Yeah the irrefutable, indisputable, absoluteable, _

_Totally beautiful fact is….pshhhhh, it happens._

Wow Bella sounded like an angle, her voice was strong but soft and sweet. She sounded amazing. I knew that that song was about her day as soon as I hear the first two lines about her getting out of bed. We were all laughing and clapping for them and then they all took a bow. "Was that how your day was Bell?" Alice asked.

"Yep, only I left out all the tripping and spilling stuff." She laughed. Wow she was so pretty and she so happy. "Well Leeny it's your birthday. What do you want to do."

"Oh it's your birthday? I'm sorry I don't have anything for you, but here, this is something our mom does on our birthdays every year for us." Alice said. "I hope it fits." Alice went and gave her a hug.

She laughed and hugged Alice back "Actually I'm going to bed I've got plans tomorrow."

"Oh really what is that?" Bella asked. It sounded like she was teasing.

"Bella don't teas me we are going to the pool remember?"

"Yeah, I know how could forget, you all are welcome to come. Including you Kate, I plan to find you a boyfriend."

"Well I think I like that plan, but now I am going to go to a party with my brother. I'll see you all later." Kate and Leeny left and then Emmet left, saying that he needed to do some home work. Then Alice and Jasper went to his room (he said that he had cleaned it) and that just left Bella and me in the music room.

"Oh I said I would show you my room didn't I? Here lets go.' She led me out of the room and shut the door.

"Hey Bella, what is the code for your music room?"

"Well I guess I can tell you, but you should count yourself privilege. My parents don't even know 'the code'." She made quotation marks in the air. "Its, s-e-p 1-3. Or my birthday, you know September 13. It's a good way to make Em and Jazz remember." She laughed again. We walked in to her room, the carpet was a rustic orange and the walls the same. There were some posters over the walls of bands, but the only one I recognized was SugarLand. She went walked over to her bend and sat down I fallowed. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So umm are you going to come to the pool with us tomorrow?" Bella asked me.

"Sure it sounds like fun, were is the pool?"

"Not far, Leeny and I will walk with you there if you want."

"Sounds good."

_**Two weeks later**_

It has been a week since Leeny's birthday. The last two weeks Rose, Alice and I had spent with Emmet, Jasper, and Bella. The others were officially dating. Alice said that she thought Bella was crushing on me and that I needed to tell her about Tanya. I planned to do it tonight. It was Seth's birthday and we were all invited this time. After dinner I went up to Bella's room with her.

There was a an odd feeling in the room like attraction running through both of us or something, it almost felt like the electricity that jolted through me when I kissed her on the head a couple of weeks ago. Right then and there I knew that I needed to get this out in the open so we could be friends.

"Bella, I know that you can feel the attraction I feel right now. So I need to say something." I took a deep breath.

"Umm, so do I actually. Should I go first?" I nodded my head. She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this. I know we have only known each other two weeks but I think I'm falling in love with you Edward Cullen." At first I was shocked; she was in love with me? What? Alice said just a crush not love. Now I really needed to say this. I tried to get out what I knew I had to say, I looked down.

"Bella I have a girl friend back in Chicago." I finally got out. When I looked up, Bella looked like she was going to cry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know I left you all hanging-**

**Alfred: She wants you to keep reading. She is cruel like that.**

**Me: Oh shut it. *jabs Alfred with pen***

**Alfred: Hey! What is with the pointy objects?**

**Me: You are being mean, so I thought that I would poke you.**

**Alfred: *getting up* I cannot work with these people!**

**Me: Tuff Tutus! What? Stop looking at me like I'm crazy that's my favorite saying and I made it up all by myself!**

**Alfred: And your proud of that? **

**Me: Yes, yes I am! **

**Alfred: Ok just stop listening to her and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Okay, I've oafishly changes the rating to T, since I suck at rating I don't know if that is necessary but hey, better safe than sorry.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Me: I love you guys! Your reviews were awesome (for those of you that did, just kidding). Ok here is the next chapter. Now don't kill me and don't stop reading ok. There are more surprises in store.**

**Alfred: There is? Why didn't you tell me about this?**

**Me: I can't trust you with secrets *giving Alfred a very sober look***

**Alfred: WHAT? I…you…what? You can trust me! **

**Me: Calm down I was joking, but I'm the only one that knows, don't feel put out *patting him on the shoulder***

**Alfred: Ok, but what if they stop reading because Eddie boy has a girl friend?**

**Me: Well I hope they don't because this story is about Edward and Bella, so things might just work out.**

**Alfred: Ok do your declaimer now.**

**Me: Alright. I do not own any of the twilight people. And PLEASE review! I'll love you forever if you do. :D**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 5. Love_

_**Previously**_

"_Bella, I have a girlfriend back in Chicago." I said. When I looked up it looked like Bella was about to cry._

**BellaPOV**

I couldn't comprehend what he said at first. Then it sunk in, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had just told this boy that I was falling in love with him and then he tells me he has a girlfriend. Not that I was mad at him, I mean he had no idea what I was going to say, but that didn't stop the grief that over powered me. And the hate for all human men. I had to get away, I ran out of the room, and to my music room on the way I couldn't stop the sob that came out of me. I punched in the code and then once I was inside I flipped the switch over to the other code that only me and Kate knew. **(Ok, so to clear that up. In the music room there is a switch that changes the code (like a light switch), and she flipped that switch.)**

I sat down and sobbed. I heard doors close and then some yelling, then I heard the beep that meant you had the wrong code for the door. Then there was knocking on my door. When I didn't respond I hear pounding but I just ignored it. I sat there for about 20 minutes when I heard someone come in. I was sitting on the couch, holding myself and crying. I knew who it was, the only one that knew the other code, Kate. She may just be my maid, but she was my best friend, and that was above Jasper and Emmet. She didn't say anything she just came over and adjusted me so my head was in her lap.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I saw that Kate was asleep and that it was morning. When I moved Kate woke. She looked at me, "Hey honey, alright so can you tell me what happened with Edward?"

"Kate, I was so stupid, I mean of course he has a girlfriend it's not like I am the only girl he knows." I started crying again silently, it was not like last night's sobs.

"You told him you were falling in love with him, and he said he a girl friend right?"

"Yeah, I am so glad I only told you that I thought I was falling in love with him. I know I can trust you." She smiled at me.

"Of course you can trust me, we are beset friends."

"What now? I never can look at him again."

"You can and you will, but not now. I know that you still want to be friends with him. But here is what we are going to do. First we are going to go get a bunch of Dr. Pepper and ice cream and some pizza and movies, then we are going to get Leeny, Alice and Rose and we are all going to wallow with you."

"No not Alice and Rose! They are his sisters! And what is wallowing?"

"Yes Alice and Rose. You should have seen theirs, Em's and Jazz's reaction when they heard you sobbing, they almost killed Edward. Alice and Rose did hit and slap him though. I mean for any guy that was stupid, you do NOT tell a girl you have a girlfriend after she tells you she is falling in love with you. As for wallowing, that is when a bunch of girls sit and eat junk food, watch movies, and grieve for the one that had a stupid boy wrecked her life, then we plot to revenge her." She smirked at the last part of what she said.

"Ok but I don't want to plot revenge. It's not his fault, it mine. She is probably better for him than I am anyways." I started crying again. Kate held me tight.

"Bella it is not your fault, never say that. All boys are stupid." At the moment I hated all boys, even Emmet and Jasper. They are all stupid! We did what Kate said and were in the middle of wallowing when the doorbell rang, this got me annoyed because I was in my favorite part of my movie. I had been crying so I wiped my cheeks and went to answer the door. There stood Emmet and Jasper, I looked (more like glared) at them, started crying and yelled 'stupid boys' then slammed the door in their faces. And went to go wallow some more. Alice, Rose and I were bonding in this wallowing time. They told me that they knew that Edward had a girlfriend but that they didn't think that he was going to tell her like that! And that I would be way better for Edward than Tanya, that was her name I found out.

"He is just a stupid boy Bella. I'm sorry, but we all love you." Alice and Rose keep telling me.

There I sat surrounded by girls that were there to comfort be, and watched movies while eating gallons of ice cream. It was good treatment for a broken heart. When my mom got home she sat and wallowed with us along with Esme surprisingly. She said that she wanted to be here, is was her own sons fault and she knew what it felt like for this to happen and knew from experience that the more girls that wallowed the better I would feel. Edward tried to call me many times during my wallowing time but every time a different girl would answer, tell him off and then hang up, well everyone except Esme and Mom, but they would ether laugh or comfort me after it was done. When I went to bed that night I felt better, still hated all boys, but I felt better.

**EdwardPOV**

I was sitting in my room, everyone in the house hated me for what happened with Bella. Dad was the only one that didn't know the whole story yet. The girls and mom had been at Bella's _wallowing_ or something like that so they knew. Mom looked at me disappointed and Alice and Rosalie just ignored me. Looking over the day, I knew the girls and Bella weren't the only ones that were mad.

_Flash Back_

_I went to the door to see who knocked. When I opened it I wish I hadn't. There stood Emmet and Jasper with death looks on their faces._

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO HER?" they both yelled at the same time. They didn't know what had happened but almost beat me up last night when the figured that I had something to do with Bella's crying. _

"_We just at Bella's house, she opened the door glared at us, shouted 'stupid boys' and slammed the door in our faces. Isabella Swan does not go into hysterics. Ever. Not once since we have met her has she acted this way. Now you are going to tell us what happened." Jasper said. Bella was in hysterics? Did me having a girlfriend affect her this much? I sat down and told them what happened._

"_You have got to be the stupidest guy on the face of the earth! You do not tell a girl you have a girlfriend __after __she tells you she loves you!" Emmet said holding the brig his nose. "Bella has never been in love and has only had one boy friend before and he cheated on her. She didn't even love him but she was attached to him. Bella does not see herself clearly so she will think that she is not good enough for you, instead of just taking it as a 'you have a girl friend maybe if you didn't things would be different'. After Mike dumped her she vowed never to love any other guy, because it would be 10 times worse. So for her to feel that she loves you is big, but for her to say it is even bigger. Besides that Bella is not one of those girls that can fall in and out of love. If she loves you, she really means it. By saying what you did, the way you did, you crushed her, and now she will be afraid to say what she feels and even more afraid to love."_

"_Edward, we love Bella like she was our own sister. She will be over the crying soon, and try to be your friend, but she will still be crushed and depressed for very long time. Even though she will not show it." Jasper said. "That's why she is not handling this like any other girl, it because she is different."_

_End of Flashback._

After they left I tried to call Bella, but every time I did one of the girls at her house would answer, tell me off, and then hang up. Well I would just try to talk to her on Monday, that would give her another day to me mad at me, then I would try to explain what I felt to her and explain about Tanya. Tanya was my best friend. We talked about everything, so I was updating her about Bella, she told me to tell Bella gently, well I guess I screwed that up. I decided to e-mail her before I went to bed.

_Hi Tanya,_

_Well I screwed up telling Bella about you. I made a mistake. I told her right after she told me she was falling in love with me. I know, I know, I was being stupid and you can smack me when I see you next. But now everyone hates me, my sisters, my friends that I made, which just happen to be Bella's best friends in the world and almost beat me up when she started crying, even my mom. I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me, and she has been _wallowing_ (whatever that means) all day with my sisters and mom. Well I will talk to you later, e-mail me soon,_

_Love your Edward._

About two hours later I got a reply right before I went to bed.

_Edward! You stupid ass! You are a jerk and an ass and bunch of other words that I don't say. How can you do that to any girl? This girl seems nice and I wanted to meet her so I could be friends with her. I mean you made her wallow. When a girl is wallowing she is heartbroken! I just e-mailed Alice and told her to punch you for me. It's one thing to have a crush but when a girl like Bella is in love, she really is. I'm not at all made at her, but I am really PISSED at YOU! Apologize to her NOW! And then send me her phone number. Honestly Edward, right now the whole woman race hats you, or at least the ones that know what you did! Do what I told you NOW!_

_Love, Tanya. _

Wow I must have really messed up for Tanya to acted like that. Right after I sent her Bella's phone number, I texted Bella myself.

_I'm really sorry Bella. I hope you can forgive me. I should have told you about Tanya right away. Please forgive me. I hope that we can be friends._

_Edward._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Please don't kill me. Hopefully things will work out. :)**

**Alfred: I thought that Bella was over reacting until Jasper and Emmet talked to Edward.**

**Me: I know. Ok so I promise that in the next three chapters things will change and there will be more bonding with everyone, including Carlisle. Now if any of you have suggestions, complaints, or something you like tell me. And even if you don't, please review so I know you are reading!**

**Alfred: Please review *giving you puppy dog face***

**Me: Nope it's not going to work on them, you are just not Alice. Sorry.*trying not to laugh* OK, I will update after, um….4 reviews. New ones. All you have to say is 'hey I reviewed', and I will be happy. Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Alfred: Hey you got 4 reviews in 24hr. **

**Me: I know! I'm so excited about it! Okay so I've got something to say.**

**Alfred: Okay, get on with it.**

**Me: Well my grandparents are coming to our house and my Grandma hates the computer and when I'm on it a lot. So…..I'm not sure if I will be able to update right away or not. **

**Alfred: Why does she hate the computer?**

**Me: I have no clue. They aren't coming till Wednesday so if I get another 4 reviews before Wednesday afternoon I'll update. **

**Alfred: Okay how long will they be here so people don't think that you have abandoned them or you died, if you don't update.**

**Me: They will be here for a week. And stop being so…..I don't know just stop talking like that or I'll gib slap you.**

**Alfred: What is a gib slap?**

**Me: *rolling my eyes***

**Alfred: Time to do your disclaimer. You know you are the only person that I have read that doesn't wish they could own twilight.**

**Me: Really? I do not own Twilight or any characters from the Twilight saga.**

**Alfred: Good. Now all you peoples reading please, PLEASE, review. We will love you forever if you do.**

**Me: Oh and I would like to give a big thanks to '.Crazy.' who has helped me with some ideas. Oh and I would like you to review and tell me if you thought that the last chapter was a little over the top.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 6. Daniel, my baby._

**BellaPOV.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on my door. "Can I come in?" a soft voice said.

"Sure, I was just about to get up Leeny." She walked in the room.

" Mom told me to wake you up, if you weren't already. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She gave me the 'No you aren't, I can see right through you' look. "Okay. No I'm not fine but I will get over it. Thanks for wallowing with me yesterday." I smiled at her.

"It was fun, I got to eat junk food and watch movies with all of you guys. Well, you crying wasn't fun, but the rest was. I loved it when you slammed the door on Jazz and Em." She giggled. I gave her a questioning look. I was the only one that answered the door. "I fallowed you just in case it was Edward and you tried to do something rash. It was pretty funny Bells."

"I guess it was, now thinking about it. Oh well. Do you want to get ready for school with me?" Her eyes brightened.

"Yeah! Can I wear your lip gloss?"

"Sure. We'll get dressed first and then we can do hair and makeup." She left my room and I went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of white jeans and a blue short sleeved t-shirt. About two minutes later Leeny came back in wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. I laughed, we were the opposite, once she saw she giggled too. "Okay, now for you we will French braid your hair, and for me…..um." I had no idea what to do with my hair.

"How about we both French braid our hair so we can match more?" Leeny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I took a brush and started on her hair, it was brown like mine and long too. After I was done with her hair she did mine. For only being 11, she could braid just as well as I could. The whole time we were getting ready we talked about different things, school, friends and boys that she knew at school. But, every time I asked her that question over the last two years she would just say "They are all annoying and mostly stupid, I really don't like boys that are my age." When we were done I did my makeup and then applied some lip gloss to her lips. She grinned at me and then ran down stairs, I fallowed. Once we were done with breakfast I got my schooled bag and sunglasses and then went over to Seth and Leeny.

"How would you guys like a ride to school today in my Jaguar?" Just because I like my truck does not mean that it is my baby. I just got my rustic orange Jaguar XK last year for my birthday and I OLNY drive it at certain times. Like I said it's my baby. I even named it, Daniel.

"Really? Wow, thanks sis. My friends are going to freak; they all love you because you are pretty and popular. But when you drive us up in your baby…..I mean that car is freaking awesome!" Seth said.

"Thanks Bells. I am just glad that we get to drive with you instead on the bus. I hate busses." Leeny said. We walked over to my baby and I took off his sheet (stop laughing at me this is my car, I love it and yes Daniel has a sheet).**(Website for image of the Jag on my profile at the very end) ** As we drove I turned on an oldies station, American Pie was playing. It's one of my favorite songs. We all sang along, and since we all had descent voices we were pretty good. I had the top down on the car since it was 79 degrees outside, a perfect day.

Seth was right. When w pulled to school, I put my white sun glasses on my head and turned to say good bye to them. Everyone in front of the school stopped and looked at us. I could hear mummers as I watched them walk , "-Bella Swan-" and "-I know that. Look at the car-" and "-do you think that I could get a date if I talk to Seth-" I just laughed , put on my sunglasses, and got back in my car. The way to my school was not so joyful. I was still mad at Edward and didn't plan to talk to him today or any other boy for that matter. I pulled in to my parking spot and sat to wait for Alice and Rose. Yesterday we planned to meet there, they said they would take Rose's BMW so they didn't have to ride with Edward. Rose pulled into Emmet's spot (most likely on purpose) and then got out with Alice. They walked over to me but they stopped when they saw the car I was leaning.

"Wow, Bells. A Jag XK, these are hard to get in this color. I got to say this is a BIG improvement from the bucket of bolts that you call a truck." Rose said.

"Hi to you too. I like my truck, but this my friends is Daniel, my baby." I smiled and stroked my car. I moved my sunglasses up my head so I could see them better.

"You named your car? You're as bad as Rose. She named her BMW Matt." Alice laughed at us and we just glared at her. "So how are you doing today Bella?"

"Okay. I'm so done crying, but I really don't want to see him. I know that it's not his fault that he has a girlfriend. But still. I don't want to see Em or Jazz ether." Right then three cars pulled up. A volvo, a jeep and a mustang. As soon as I saw them I started walking. Rose and Alice walked behind me, like Jazz and Em usually did. Once we got into the school every one stared and whispered. They parted like they usually did when they saw me. Once I got to my first class, math, I saw Jacob. For some reason I didn't feel my hatred of guys towards him, I guess he was like Seth.

"Hey there Bells. Do you want to go to a movie tonight? Leah says she has to study and I am going to be really board."

"Sure. What do you want to see? How about 'Letters to Juliet'?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bells. That is a chick flick. Pick something that I can have some dignity watching. Not the new Shrek movie, that's right I saw that glint in your eye."

"Okay, Okay. Um, how about Date Night. It's a comedy and suppose to be really funny. It even has Steve Carell in it, he is one of your favorite actors."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll Google it in free hour. Do you think Jazz and Em want to come?"

"Probably, but we are not going to ask. And if they ask we are going to say no, they cannot come. Long story, don't ask."

"Okay." Right then class started.

**EdwardPOV**

This morning was weird and Emmet and Jasper almost killed me again. Bella did not say hello or anything to us. As soon as she saw our cars she walked away with Alice and Rose in Emmet's and Jasper's places. Boy were they ever pissed. School was going by really fast. I was trying to come up with an apology for Bella, but was coming up blank. It was finally lunch time. I walked over to our table with my food and sat down. Loren was there having a 'discussion' with Bella.

"-please! Bella, you are such a double faces liar! You are going out with Edward Cullen, and everyone knows it." I was shocked. I looked at Bella. She had a death look on her face and they had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"First, Loren what do you mean by double faces liar? And how would everyone know these lies of yours?"

"Edward has a girlfriend and you are going out with him. Thus lying to his girlfriend and to me by denying it. And there has been a texted sent out about your lies" I was shocked. How did she know about Tanya?

"How in the world do you know I have a girlfriend?"

She smirked at me "Have you ever heard of Face Book? You should have because both you and your girlfriend have one."Oh, that makes sense.

"Shut up Edward." Bella said "Loren, Edward and I are NOT going out or dating or whatever you think. I don't even know where you would get that idea into your small brain." Bella got up off her chair and stood up on the table. "For anyone that got that text, I would just like to clear it up that Edward Cullen and I are NOT going out. Loren is lying, which is not that hard to believe. Now will you all please go back to your lunch, so I can go back to mine." She said all of this coolly and undisturbed, then she sat back down. Just about then Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rose, Jacob, Angela, Ben, and Leah all came and sat down.

"Hey Bells. Did you just finish dealing with Loren?" Leah asked.

"Yep. She was a little late this month." They did this every month. Huh. We ate lunch and Bella did not say a word to Emmet, Jasper or me. After we were done Bella, Alice, and Rose walked to Bella's class. When I got there Bella was already in her seat doodling. After class I decided to apologize.

"Bella, I want to sa-" She cut me off.

"No, you don't get to say anything. It was not totally your fault, but I'm still mad at you, give me a day or two and maybe I will forgive you. And don't call me tonight, I'm going out with Jacob and don't want to be disturbed by you." With that she got up and left. She had a date with Jacob? Why? Did she like him? Did she want to date him? Why was I feeling so jealous? She wasn't mine and I had a girlfriend. Once I got home I went to go e-mail Tanya about my day. I was just about finished.

_It was a pretty interesting day. I can't wait to see you in three weeks. I am so glad that this is the last week of school for us. E-mail me soon._

_Love Your Edward._

Once I was done I went to bed. But I couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts kept popping into my head. What was Bella doing right now? Was she home from her date? Did she have fun? Did Jacob kiss her good night? What would a kiss from Bella feel like? Was she a good kisser? She probably was, her lips were full and she just looked like she could kiss a guy senseless, me senseless. WHOA! Where did those thoughts come from? I can't think like that, Tanya is my girlfriend, not Bella, that is forbidden territory for my mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Alfred: Well I liked it, but I don't count.**

**Me: No you don't. Okay 4 reviews and I will update.**

**Alfred: Unless they are slow and computer hating grandma won't let you update.**

**Me: I would get in so much trouble if she read what you just said.**

**Alfred: Sorry grandma. *Alfred rolling his eyes***

**Me: *hitting Alfred on the back of the head* that is a gib slap! **

**Alfred: OW that hurt! Fine I'll shut up.**

**Me: Good. Okay now review people and I'll love you forever! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Alrighty, well here is the next chapter. I wanted to say that I meant no harm talking about my grandmother. I was a joke.**

**Alfred: Oh the cleverness of me! I had this idea that if Becky (Beckab) wrote another chapter ****before**** her grandma got here, then all she would have to do is update the story and not write.**

**Me: HEY! It was my idea! Not yours. And you stole that line from Peter Pan so now **_**you**_** have to do a disclaimer. *pokes Alfred with a pencil***

**Alfred: Again with the pencil. Fine, I do not own the line above from Peter Pan. Happy? Now you do yours.**

**Me: I do not own twilight or any of the twilight saga characters.**

**Alfred: Saga is such a weird sounding word. It sounds like soggy. **

**Me: *Rolls eyes at the stupidness of what Alfred just said***

**Alfred: You know I can read everything on this page. That was not nice *pokes me with a pencil***

**Me: Hey where did you get a pencil? Stop poking me.**

**Alfred: Who are you to tell me what to do?**

**Me: Duh. Your creator. I can tell you do anything I want or 'poof' you're gone. We went over this before Alfred.**

**Alfred: Oh yeah. Don't give me that 'you're nuts' look.**

**Me: Ignore him. You are now free to read the next chapter. And PLEASE review. *puppy dog face***

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 7. Summer Time._

**BellaPOV**

After I got home from the movies. I went to go check my e-mail. There was a new message from an e-mail address I didn't know. I opened it hoping it was not a virus.

_Dear Bella._

_Hi, my name is Tanya. Now that you know my name you are probably sitting there hating me. I know you know who I am. Edward has been e-mailing me, keeping me up to date on his new life there. I'm guessing that you don't know a lot about me, since the way he told you about me, I am also guessing you haven't talked to him. Hell, if he told me something like that that way I would have punched him then did exactly what you did. Edward has told me a lot about you, and before this whole episode of him being a totally ass, (pardon my French) I really wanted to meet you so we could be friends. We have a lot in common, and not just our taste in guys. Sorry I didn't mean that in a mean way. I am coming out in three weeks and I would like to meet you and try and be friends. I am also apologizing for Edward, knowing him (and I've known him since I was 8) he hasn't given you a good apology. Or if he did by some miracle give you a good one, I know I wouldn't have listened. Please forgive my stupid boyfriend. And me if you hate me. I really want to meet you Bella._

_Hopefully, your soon to be friend. Tanya._

I just sat there staring at the screen. She wanted to be my friend? She seemed really nice. I sighed and then e-mailed her back.

_Dear Tanya._

_You sound like a really nice person, and I am looking forward to meeting you too. I am going to forgive Edward. As my best friends would say I am not one for holding grudges. I also wanted to tell you that you guessed everything right. I am surprised that you are not mad at ME though; I'm the one that told your boyfriend that I was falling in love with him. Well I got to go to bed, thank you for e-mailing me._

_Your friend Bella._

After I was done I texted Edward

_Hi. I have decided to forgive you. How did your girlfriend get my email address?_

_I am so sorry Bella. Thank you for forgiving me. Um I sorta sent it to her. _

Oh well that made sense. I decided to read before I went to bed, I picked up the new book I got called 'A Beautiful Fall'. At about 11pm I fell asleep.

The next two and a half weeks went by fast. I forgave all boys and Jazz, Em, the Cullen's and I all hung out about 12/7, well in weekends 24/7. Edward and I became great friends, and I kept my feeling hidden so he couldn't tell that I was falling even more in love with him. We all went everywhere together. To the pool, beach, arcade, yes we did go to an arcade, Em loves those places especially when he gets to play packman. I had not only come close to Edward, but the whole Cullen family. Alice and Rose took me on many, many, shopping trips. I thought I liked to shop before they took me, but it was still fun. Esme, my mom and I would make dinner together for both families. And I saw Carlisle a lot because I had to go to the emergency room so much.

It's the day before Tanya gets here and I'm very nervous. We have been e-mailing back and forth since she sent me the first e-mail when I was still mad at Edward. I found a lot of things out about her. Seth and I were sitting at the pool hanging out. No one else wanted to come with us today.

"So are you going to the airport to pick up Edward's girlfriend tomorrow?" Seth asked me.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I can read you Bella, you are nervous to meet her. I just don't know why."

"I don't know why I am so nervous ether. I have been talking to her for the last two weeks through e-mail."

"It really sucks that Edward has a girlfriend I think you guys would be good together. But you are being a good friend and not trying to break them up." I looked at him in shock. How did he know I wanted to be with Edward? "Oh, even though you didn't tell me or Leeny we figured it out. Bella we both can read you. And I know that you like, like Edward."

I laughed at him "You just said like, like."

"Bella Swan if you tell anyone of my friends that I said that…" We laughed together.

"So how's school goin?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good. You are making me very popular."

"How's that?"

"Well you, Jazz and Em run the town. I mean you guys are liked by all except the stupid ones like Loren. And Bella people think you are hot. Which I am your brother so that is just creepy to say, but I can say you are pretty." He started laughing "You are going to love this. Ok so after you dropped me and Leeny off at school this guy named Peter came over to me and asked if you were single. I said yeah, I thought so, but why did he care. He goes 'I thought I would ask her out some time' Bells, they guy is as old as me or a year younger." We laughed until our eyes started watering.

After we had stopped I asked. "So any girls at the school caught your eye?" I had decided that it was okay for him to like girls in the last two weeks. Seth blushed deep red.

"No."

"You are so lying! Tell me, come on I'll be nice."

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone." I nodded. "Well there is this one girl named Caron, she is really nice. But I don't know how to ask her out." We sat there and started talking about good lines to ask her out with and things he should not say.

"But you got to promise me that when you get a girlfriend I will be the first to know."

"Alright. But then the same goes for you." We both agreed with a laugh and then went for a swim. I had taken Daniel to the pool since it was so nice today. Once we got in the car I turned on the radio and Summer Time was on by the Rascal Flats. We sang along to the song. Right then I got an idea, what if I through a beach party tomorrow night? Oh it would be so much fun. We could have karaoke, and just music in general and a barbeque and it would be a good way to welcome party for Tanya to Westside Valley and California too.

Once we got home I went up to my room to plan. I got Sam, this really cool guy I met last year at a beach party, to set up a stage for karaoke. Rented some grills and called in the troops (also known as my other best friends, Ang, Ben, Jacob, and Leah.) They all agreed to help me. I ran and told Leeny and Seth about it and they were psyched. I told my 'troops' to all meet me at the beach tomorrow at 10am to set up. Then called everyone I wanted to invite. I called the Cullen house and told Esme, but told her not to tell Rose, Alice or Edward. I wanted it to be a surprise for them. Last I called Edwards cell.

"Hey Edward. I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to come tomorrow and pick up Tanya or to eat with you guys ether. "

"Why not Bells?" He had picked up on everyone else nick name for me.

"I got a dinner date." I said. It was true; he just didn't know that he was my date along with all my other friends. It sounded like he stopped breathing. "Edward? Edward!"

"I'm here. Ok well I hope you have fun. I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up. His voice sounded different then when he answered the phone. Almost mad or jealous. Huh, probably just my imagination.

**EdwardPOV.**

As soon as I heard that she was going on another date I got jealous. Why was I jealous? Bella could date who ever she wanted.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella's voice came through the phone.

"I'm here. Ok well I hope you have fun. I'll see you soon." I tried to make my voice light but I could tell she could hear through it. So I hung up.

I was excited that Tanya was going to be here tomorrow, but I was nervous about seeing her again. The last three weeks I had spent with Bella and her best friends. I was having so much fun, but there were moments when I caught myself thinking things that I shouldn't, or being jealous when I had no reason to be. I went to bed that night with mixed emotions. I was nervous about seeing Tanya, I was jealous about Bella's date, and I was worried why I was feeling all these things.

The one I was confused the most about was why I was so nervous to see Tanya again. I mean we used to be inseparable. First best friends and then girlfriend and boyfriend. Our relationship was and still should be easy as breathing. So why shouldn't it be now? Some were in the back of my mind I had the answer. The answer was sleeping down the street from here. The answer was Isabella Swan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Alright what do you think? A lot of you wanted me to forgive Em and Jazz. And I had them forgiven in my mind when I forgave Edward I just didn't write it in. sorry. This time I want 8 reviews. I know it's a lot but I know you guys can do it. **

**Alfred: Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay I've got a plan people. I think that I will be able to write at night and update like I am now. But if I can't I will let you know beforehand. And I decided to update, (1) because I got board. (2) Because 8 reviews in the middle of the week was kinda harsh.**

**Alfred: So beach party. Have you ever been to one?**

**Me: Nope. I've never been to the ocean let alone beach. *Sad face***

**Alfred: Why?**

**Me: I live at least 10hr away from one. But the beach party is going to be really funny.**

**Alfred: Cool. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't want to.**

**Alfred: You will if someone wants to sew you.**

**Me: Okay, Okay. I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Alfred: Good job. Okay here we go. On with the story!**

**Me: You can be so dramatic sometimes. *roll my eyes***

**Alfred: Oh be quiet. Please review all you readers. **

**Me: Please tell me who's POV you like better. Our lovely Eddie's or our darling Bella's.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**EdwardPOV**

_Chapter 8. Beach Party!_

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 5 a.m. Ug, I am going to be so tired today if I don't get any sleep. But the more I tried to sleep the less sleep I got. Finally I gave up and started walking around my room. After about an hour of doing nothing I went down stairs ate a boil of cereal and then walked back up stairs. I looked around for something to do. I spotted a book on the floor and went to go pick it up.

Peter Pan? Oh yeah. Bella had gotten all mad at me because I had never read the book. I looked back down at it, well I got nothing better to do. I started to read about the boy that never grew up. I read for hours, and then drifted off to sleep. When I woke up I looked at the clock. 6 p.m. What? We had to leave in a half an hour to pick up Tanya, and I still had to take a shower. I ran to my bathroom and showered as fast as I could. I got ready as quickly as possible and somehow was ready when Alice called that it was time to go.

In the car I was bouncing in my seat. I hadn't seen Tanya for over 6 weeks. I had really missed her but had had distractions. Bella. Ugh, ugh, ugh. I was not supposed to think like that. Bella was my friend, not a distraction, not an attraction. No! Stop, I will not think like that. When I looked up I saw that we were already at the airport. We all got out and walked over to the crowed of people all waiting to pick someone up. Alice had insisted on making a sign that say 'The Chicago Girl' on it. When people started coming out of the plain I looked around everywhere for Tanya. Finally I saw her. She looked the same as when I left her, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing long shorts and a t-shirt. It looked like she was ready to go to the beach. She had always been so beautiful to me, but now I didn't see her the same, I saw her the way I saw Rose, beautiful, but in a sisterly way. I dismissed the thought as soon as it entered my mind. It was just because I hadn't seen her in a while.

She walked over to us. Alice started jumping up and down with excitement. And then ran over to hug her. We laughed as Alice ran into Tanya.

"Alice it's so good to see you! It feels like it's been forever." Tanya said.

"You too. But what are you wearing? You look like you could be going to the beach." They don't call us twins for nothing.

"Oh nothing it was just the first thing I grabbed this morning." She said. But I could tell she wasn't telling us everything by the amusement in her eyes. She went down the line hugging everyone, then she came to me.

She leaned in like she was going to kiss me on the cheek and then hit me on the back of my head. "What was that for?" I asked, it didn't hurt that bad, but it surprised me.

"For what you did to Bella. Now this is for missing you." This time she really did kiss me on the cheek and gave me a hug. "Alright, now I suggest that we go to the car and then go eat. I am starving!" We all laughed and then headed for the car.

As soon as we got out of the airport traffic I saw that Dad made a wrong turn. When I told him so he just laughed and didn't say anything else. He was heading toward the beach, but not just regular beach, the part that Bella's family owned and the part were Jazz, Em and Bella took Rose Alice and me a couple of weeks ago.

"Dad, were are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah you are headed to Bella's beach. What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Tell us Dad. You know we all hate surprise." Rose said. I waited for Tanya to say something but she stayed quite. Ok that is weird. Tanya is always the first to solve a mystery and always asks questions. But now she was staying quiet? I looked over at her, she was just looking around taking in the view, but when she looked at me, I could tell she was biting back laughter.

"You know what's going on don't you." I accused. It wasn't a question but she answered any way.

"Edward I have no idea what you are talking about." She said. But this time it was harder for her hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, sure you don't." I said When I looked out the open window I could see lights coming from Bella's beach, and could smell the food. And I could also hear laughter. When we pulled up I could see a party going on. We all jumped out and then all the people turned to look at us. I knew them all, friends from school, and such. Bella, Em and Jazz came up to us. They were all smiling.

"Hi guys. Glad you made it." Bella said. Then she walked over to Tanya and they gave each other a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know you already since we have been e-mailing so much." They both laughed and then Bella turned to me, Alice and Rose. "We have been e-mailing each other over the last three weeks. I called Tanya this morning and told her about the beach party, so she could wear the right thing." She turned back to Tanya. "Well, welcome to Westside Valley California. These are my best friends. Emmet, we all call him Em, Jasper who we all call Jazz. And…where are my brother and sister. Oh there you guys are." Leeny and Seth walked over. "This is Leeny and Seth, they are my younger brother and sister."

"I am glad to meet you all. And I am so, so, happy to finally meet you Bella. You are even prettier than Edward's description." Bella blushed.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, I don't know about you but I am starving." Bella said, she led Tanya through the crowed and we all fallowed. Bella lead us up to two big grills filled with hamburgers, ribs, steaks, and hot dogs. Behind them was three tables pushed together filled with other food. "Well here we go, and the man minding the grills here is my Dad, Dad say hi to Tanya, Edward's girlfriend, the one we are throwing the party for."

"Hi there. My name is Charlie, welcome to Westside Valley." Charlie said with a big smile.

"Thanks Charlie. Can I have some of that food? I am so hungry."

"Good a girl who eats. You and Bella are going to be good friends; she hates girls that don't eat anything." Charlie laughed, along with my family and Bella, Jazz, and Em. "Well what do you want. We got every kind of good meat there is."

"Um…can I have that steak right there?" He put it on a plate and handed to her. Once Bella, Alice and Rose got there food they walked over to the table with all the other food on it. I watched them go and then let my eyes drift to the rest of the party.

It was dusk, and there were party lights hanging from some of the easy-ups that were up. There were some picnic tables and then in front of them was a stage were a DJ stood playing music. There were some people closer to the water talking and then some dancing to the music. I could see that Bella didn't invite a ton of people, probably about 30 or so, not counting my family or hers. I finally got hungry so I went to go join every one else with my food. They were all sitting at one of the picnic tables talking. I saw that there were more than just my family there with Bella, but that Ben, Angela, Leah, Jacob, Em, Jazz, Kate, Leeny, and Seth were all sitting, talking, eating, and laughing.

"I thought that you had a date tonight Bells." I said as I sat down.

"I do. And I am at right now, it just happens that you all are my date." She said laughing. "Oh, I got the perfect song, hold on while I got talk to the DJ." She got up and walked towards the stage. Summer Time by Rascal Flats started playing.

"Bella had us all hear at 10a.m. setting up. Once we got here she said that we were her troops and that we only had 10 ½ hours to put this party together." Seth said laughing.

"She also made you call Caron and invite her." Jasper said.

"Who is Caron?" Tanya asked. I wanted to know the same thing. Seth just blushed Bella red and didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you who she is." Bella said coming up behind him. "She is a really nice girl with auburn hair that is sitting right over there with her friends that you need to go talk to, young man."

"I can't go talk to her. And you told Jasper, you said you won't."Seth said.

"She didn't tell me, Em and I eased dropped when you were on the phone." Jasper said. "But Bella's right you do need to go talk to her. Your sister knows when the time is right to talk to a girl. She told me when I was your age to go talk to my crush. Well more like dragged me over but still, it worked and I got a date."

"I never had to do that with Em though. I had to hold him back. He would run over to any girl he was crushing on, say a cheesy line and then ask her out." Bella said laughing.

"Wow, I really like this girl. She is as bad as me." Tanya said to herself. To tell the truth I was happy, and surprised at how well Tanya and Bella were getting along. I looked at Bella, she was wearing baggy shorts that went down to her knees and a bikini top. Wow she looked hot. No I could not think that, Tanya, MY GIRLFRIEND, was sitting right next to me. I focused my attention back on the conversation.

"Well Rose and Alice should know how these boys handle crushes, because they have had to deal with them running after them." Bella said. Em and Jazz blushed and gave Bella a look that I knew could be nothing good.

"Bella I really won't have said that if I were you." Jasper said.

"Yeah, now we get to talk about boys you have dated or the lack of I should say." Em said.

"Hey it's not my fault that you guys scare away all the boys I like." Bella said trying to defend herself.

"Hey Jazz? Remember the one time when Bella was crushing on the one boy and so to impress him went to go and dive off the high dive." Emmet said.

"Yeah but then once she got up there she froze and realized why it was called the high dive. And we had to get the life guard to get her down."

"Um. If I might say boys, that plan worked out perfectly. You see my crush was the life guard, and so he carried me down and then I got to talk to him." Bella said smirking at her best friends. "Then went out on a date with him the next night, his name was John."

"WHAT?" both her friends said at the same time.

Kate and Bella just started laughing along with Leeny, Tanya, Leah, and Angela. "See girls, this is why we didn't tell them." Kate said.

"B b b but we didn't approve the date." Emmet said. "Is he here? Oh I am so going to kill, him he does not take out my Bella on a date without my permission."

"And that is why she didn't tell you." All the girls said at once.

"Anyways, back to the ordinal subject. Seth you are going to talk to Caron. Wait here, Tanya will you come with me? We have a mission.

**TanyaPOV**

Bella took my arm and lead me over to a group of girls sitting at a table, who looked about 14 or 15 years old. I was finding that I like Bella even more in person than I thought would. Once we got to the table Bella spoke.

"Hey girls, are you having fun?"

"Oh. My. God. You are Bella Swan!" One of them said. She looked at Bella like she was star struck. But Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Yep. I would like you to meet one of my friends. This is Tanya, she's from Chicago, and is the reason why we are having the party."

"Hi girls." I said to them. I had no idea where Bella was going with this, but I didn't care. I simply was having too much fun. Bella walked over to the one with long auburn hair that I guessed was Caron. She bent down and whispered in her ear. The girl whispered back. Then Bella came back over to me. "Well you see I am going to need you" she said pointing to Caron. "You" she said pointing to girl with brown hair, "and you," pointing to a girl with black hair, "all to come with me." The girls got up and came over to us.

"Um, Bella what are we doing?" Caron asked.

"It's time to start off karaoke. And you girls are going to sing with me. Tanya do you sing?" She asked me.

"A little, do you?" I asked. Bella just smirked.

"Does she sing? Bella goes to the music high school here and is there best singer they have. She writes songs to, and is planning to Julliard." The girl with black hair said. Bella gave her a surprised look. "Sorry, but I really like you, even though we have never met. You are best friends with my sister."

"You are Angela's sister, Melody? I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You came to live with your mom?" Bella asked.

"Yep, Ang doesn't know I am here yet, but if we are going to go sing, she will soon enough."

"So I am taking that as you do sing." I said laughing

"Yeah, these three girls are in the music program and are going to be me once they get to high school. We are all going to sing. But can you tell me all your names again?" Bella said.

"Caron, Melody, and Laura. We have been best friends since we were born and plan to fallow in your footsteps." Caron said.

"Cool." Bella said smiling. "Well let's go sing then!" After singing to songs all together we went to go sit at our table with the three girls. Singing with Bella a ton of fun, she had the most amazing voice I had ever heard, and she made it fun by all of us singing at once. Seth was talking to two other boys his age that had joined our group when we got back. They turned and they all blushed when they saw the girls. I looked at the girls and saw that they were blushing too. Angela came over and gave Melody a hug, said "That was amazing sis." And then went to sit back down.

"Well what a kawinkydink that you all are here." Emmet said innocently. Seth shot him a death glare. Then I saw what was happening. Jasper and Emmet had brought the two other boys over, and we all were setting them all up with their crushes. God, I love these people. I don't think that I have had this much fun in years. They all just stood there and looked at each other nervously.

"I don't think you all have been introduced." Bella said, saving the day, well at least for her brother. I fallowed her lead.

"I don't know these other boys ether." I said.

"Well this is, Paul, and Jason. Seth's best friends." Jasper said.

"These are my new friends, Caron, Melody, and Laura. It's nice to meet you all." They all murmured hellos not really into what I had to say, but they sure did pay attention to the names.

"Well how about we all sit?" Bella said. Then she arranged it so they all had to sit next to each other. Caron and Seth. Melody and Paul. Laura and Jason. Well all started talking making sure that the younger ones of the group talked to each other and leaned some stuff about one another. It was getting late when Emmet and Jasper pulled the boys away to talk to them. When they got back they pushed they boys towards the girls and then came over to us.

"Well I think that it's time we start taking down the party. Will you guys help me?" Emmet said to all of us, well all got the hint and fallowed him.

"You told them to get the girls numbers, didn't you?" I asked.

"You bet sister. Plus to told them to ask the girls out on a date. Those boys are so clueless sometimes." Emmet said.

"Just like you were at one time and still now are now?" Bella said, they laughed.

"That was a good plan Bells." Edward said. He had his arm around my waist as we walked. After we were done cleaning up, we all sat in the parking lot saying good bye. Bella had taking her car and Emmet had taken one of the Cullen's so it was only Rose, Alice, Bella, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and me. We all made plans to meet for dinner tomorrow at Bella's house.

When we got back to the house everyone went to bed. Once I had my Pjs on, I walked into Edwards's room to say good night.

"Night babe." I said.

"Night Tanya, sweet dreams." He kissed me goodnight, but for some reason I didn't feel the electricity had once felt when he kissed me. Once I was in bed I thought about the kiss. It didn't feel the same as other kisses before Edward left. Why? What happened? Had the distance make fall apart? No, we were close, just not in the love kind of way. Was I falling out of love with him? I didn't want to think of that thought but it sprang into my mind. Was he falling out of love to? I thought of all those e-mails that were filled with Bella. It was a possibility. But why didn't I hate Bella then? I liked Bella, I knew we were going to be best friends by the end of my stay. So why was I okay with this? Then I found my answer. I was falling out of love more that I thought, and Bella and Edward were made for each other. I decided that I would give it till the end of my stay to see what happened but for some reason, it seemed unstoppable.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Okay that was a long chapter, and if you ask me a pretty funny one. Hope you all liked it.**

**Alfred: I have to agree, with the funniness part.**

**Me: So I will keep you all updated with my updates. My grandparents should be here soon so I thought I should post this chapter before they got here.**

**Alfred: Oh and just to clear this up, Becky (Beckab) is not trying to be mean about her grandparents, she finds it extremely funny that her grandma doesn't like the computer.**

**Me: Now please, please, review! I am going for 6 reviews this time. Love ya guys. :P **


	9. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

**Me: Okay, um, well the grandparents are here, and I have got NO time to update right now. I might, just might be able to update sometime today or tonight, but the chances are slim. And I know that there will be no updating tomorrow or on Sunday, maybe I can put up a short chapter on Saturday.**

**Alfred: Well that just sucks, what are you doing this weekend that is so important that you can't update?**

**Me: Well, on Friday I am going on an all day shopping trip with my mom and sister, for party stuff. And on Sunday my sister is having her High School Graduation part at our house, so I will be setting up, cleaning, and hanging out with my cousins. Saturday is my birthday, so I'm not sure what I'll be doing. But I'll be 13, so…..happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear meeee, happy birthday to me!**

**Alfred: Did you just sing yourself happy birthday?**

**Me: Yep I did! Anywhoooo, I don't know if I will be able to update this week end or tonight. But here's something to hold you over.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

We all sat there in my room. There was an awkward silence, which was broken when Emmet jumping up and said "All right ya all, when times are board these group of friends use to play spin the bottle, so that's what we are going to do!" He ran off down the stairs.

I looked around, the only people that looked happy about this were, Alice and Jazz. But Alice had no idea what she was in for. That smile was going to be turned upside down pretty soon. I thought to the last time we played, it was last summer. Then I thought of the dares I had to do, and the truths I had to tell. Oh no, here we go. This was NOT goin to be pretty.


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: So I am now 13! Yeaaaaa! And thanks for all the happy birthday wishes. :D I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Please forgive me. :(**

**Alfred: Cool. You have fun on your birthday?**

**Me: Yeah, I hung out with my family and got a love sack, which by the way is so totally awesome. Thanks, Matt, Caron, and Daniel, and Shannon! *huge grin***

**Alfred: Your brothers and sisters, right?**

**Me: Well yeah, but Shannon is a friend, but like an older sister.**

**Alfred: It's the disclaimer time.**

**Me: I do not own any of the twilight characters. Sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Alfred: And please, Please, PLEASE, review! **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 9. The Cullen's come over for dinner._

**BellaPOV**

I was sitting in my room waiting for the Cullen's to get here. They were coming over for dinner and so I was just hanging out and reading. About three minutes later I heard the door bell ring. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. They all stood there smiling.

"Hey guys. I hope your hungry, mom and dad have been cooking enough food for an army. But since Em and Jazz are going to be here…..well let's just say that we might need that much food." I said as I led them in. They all laughed and as we walked. 

"Where are Em and Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Well I think that they are on their way, but I am surprised that they haven't gotten here yet." I said. After going into the kitchen, were mom and dad were. Me and they rest of the people under the age of 17 decided to give Tanya the grand tour. After that it was time to eat. We all sat down and after saying grace we all dug in.

"So Tanya, I never got a chance to really talk to you last night. How long are you here for?" My mother asked.

"About a month, I think. It depends when everyone gets sick of me." She laughed.

"Oh, Tanya dear, we would never get sick of you." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme."

After we were done with dinner we all went up to my room to hang out. Leeny and Seth came up too.

"I love your room Bella." Tanya said.

"Thanks. Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of that, Seth did you ask that girl out last night?" Tanya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seth blushed. "Um, sorta. I called her today. But she is going out of town this next weekend. So I never got a chance to actually ask her out."

"Well you will just have to ask next weekend." Em said.

"Whatever, can we change the subject please?" Seth said.

"Ok." I said, but I could think of nothing to talk about_. _On a normal Sunday, before the Cullen's came to Westside Valley, Em, Jazz, and I would probably being sitting here just hanging out. But if the Cullen's never came I would never have had met Alice, Rose, and Tanya. Not to mention Edward. Even though I still was falling deeper and deeper in love with him, and I knew I couldn't have Edward. I would rather know him and not be able to be with him, than not know him at all. I now had four more great friends. Plus, I am changing. And I think for the better, before they got here, I would never have thrown a huge beach party, or even gone to one. And I never would have been friends with a doctor. I thought as I sat there. I never would have fallen in love if they never moved here. I never would have met Edward Cullen. My thoughts went back to Edward again. Even if I couldn't have him, I could love him from a distance. I am loving him from a distance, even if he doesn't feel the same way. The thought hurt me.

"You look in pain Bells. Are you okay?" Seth asked.

I blushed. I had completely forgotten that I was not alone. "Yeah, I fine." I said putting on a fake smile.

There we all sat in my room. There was an awkward silence, which was broken when Emmet jumped up and said "All right, ya all, when times are board these group of friends use to play spin the bottle, so that's what we are going to do!" He ran off down the stairs.

I looked around, the only people that looked happy about this were, Alice and Jazz. But Alice had no idea what she was in for. That smile was going to be turned upside down pretty soon. I thought about the last time we played, it was last summer. Then I thought of the dares I had to do, and the truths I had to tell. Oh no, here we go. This was not goin to be pretty. This was the first time that Seth and Leeny had played with us. Thinking back on the last time we played I could tell that there were some extra rules that were going to have to be made.

When Em came back he had a bottle in his hand and a goofy grin on his face. "Alright let's get this party started."

"Em there are some new rules that I am going to have to add." I said.

"Like what Bells?" Jazz asked with a frown.

"Well if you will remember, the last time we played my parents weren't here so that cuts out a lot of the dares that are starting to form in your head, plus Esme and Carlisle are here too." Both of the boys started to pout. But I wasn't done. "And this is the first time that we have played with Leeny and Seth….so any dares for them will have to be age appropriate."

"What about for everyone else, do they have to have dares that are no fun?" He said while pouting. "Or can I have some fun?" He asked grinning.

"Nothing to dirty Em. Okay?" I said.

"Sure, sure." After he had us all in a circle in the middle of the floor in my music room, (something about how no one could get in, at least that's what he said when I asked why we had to move) Jazz took the bottle from Em and put it in the middle of the floor and spun it. Please God, don't let it be me. I thought. When I looked up I saw that it stopped in front of Tanya.

"Fresh meat." Emmet said. Oh boy she is going to hate us after this. "Okay so here is how it goes. I will give the dare or truth to Tanya then she will spin the bottle and however it lands on she will give a truth or dare, everyone got it?" Em said. We all nodded." Alright truth or dare?" Em asked.

"Truth." Tanya said.

Jazz, had the biggest grin on his face. Oh. No. He had thought of something really, really cruel, and inappropriate. That's what that grin meant. "Alright, Tanya. How…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know I am the cruelest person on the earth. I promise I will update tomorrow though.**

**Alfred: That is really leaving them hanin.**

**Me: I know. Well enjoy till tomorrow. Oh and thanks for reading Chris.**

**Alfred: Who in the world is Chris?**

**Me: My younger cousin. Anyhow, review, review, and review! And if you have any truths or dares that are really good let me know.**

**Alfred: Why should they, you are being cruel.**

**Me: *pokes Alfred with pen* stop giving them ideas.**

**Alfred: Okay okay, but again, what's with the pen?**

**Me: It's fun to poke you with things, you think you would understand this by now. *rolling eyes***


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello peoples. Here is the next chapter; I hope ya'll like it. :)**

**Alfred: Did you seriously just say ****ya'll****?**

**Me: Yep. Anywho, I would like to give a shout out to all the people that reviewed.**

**Alfred: Yes thanks, she gets a lot out of the reviews and loves to hear from you. Disclaimer time.**

**Me: But I don't wanta. *wining like a little kid***

**Alfred: You have to, just do it.**

**Me: Fine, I do not own any of the twilight characters. Oh and I would like to say that Kate is not the same Kate from twilight, she is based after one of my cousins.**

**Alfred: Review please.**

**Me: Yes reviews make me happy, happy, happy, and I'll love you forever if you write me one. :D**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 10. Truth or Dare?_

_Previously._

"_Alright truth or dare?" Em asked._

"_Truth." Tanya said._

_Jazz, had the biggest grin on his face. Oh. No. He had thought of something really, really cruel, and inappropriate. That's what that grin meant. "Alright, Tanya. How…"_

…

**EdwardPOV**

"Alright, Tanya. How far have you and Edward gone?" Jazz asked wiggling his eyebrows. Yep, this was going to be as bad as I thought. I looked over at Tanya, she was blushing Bella red.

"Good one, bro" Em said. They high fived and then looked back at Tanya.

"Well, um…" She said, unsure as to lie or just tell the truth. I knew that I was blushing a little to. But I gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing past kissing." She finally got out. Em and Jazz started laughing hard until Bella spoke up.

"And what if I said that I had gone all the way, would you two still be laughing?" Both boys got pale, and then looked murderous.

"If any guy dare get that close to you…." Em left off his threat.

"I'm just saying nether of you got a right to say anything or laugh." Bella said. "And, if either of you dare to ask a question like that to me or my brother and sister, you won't live to see the end of the game. Got it?" They both stopped laughing and looked down ashamed. "Good, now it's your turn to spin the bottle Tanya." Tanya gave Bella a grateful look and then spun the bottle. It landed on Emmet. I could tell by the look in Tanya's eye that she was so going to get payback for the question.

"Truth or dare, Em?" She asked.

He laughed, looking unworried. "Dare, sister." Oh no, he never saw Tanya when she was in revenge mood. Here we go.

"Ok, let me think." She said with an evil thinking look on her face. "Hey Bella, can you come with me for a moment? I have to ask you a question, since you know Emmet so well."

"Hey no privet conversations!" Emmet yelled.

"Since when? The last time I played with you and Jazz, you both ganged up on me so bad, it's payback time." She smirked and left the room. Seth and Leeny broke out into laughter.

"Seth, by the way. You should be praying when I spin the bottle that it does not land on you." Emmet said. Right then Bella and Tanya came back into the room.

"Alright Em. Here is you dare." Tanya said smirking. "You have to call every single girl you have ever gone out with and tell them that you have turned gay. And then not touch Rose for a whole day."

"WHAT? I can't do that. No way!" Em looked scared now.

"To bad Em, a dare is a dare." Bella said, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Fine." Em grumbled and left to go get his phone. After he got back he sat down and dialed a number.

"Speaker phone please." Kate said. Em put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" A girl said.

"Hey there Trish." Em said.

"Em? OMG! Did you call to ask me out? LOL, Emmy, you finally understand that we were made for each other." She sighed. Wow it sounded like this girl had less brain cells than….I don't know, but she was talking in text talk, for crying out loud.

Em blushed. "Um Trish, that's not why I called you, um I'm gay."

There was a dead silence on the other end of the phone. Then the line went dead. We all exploded with laughter.

"OMG? I mean wow you dated that?" Tanya said.

"Shut up." He made a few more calls that were pretty much the same. Then he called a girl that sounded pretty smart and sorta familiar.

"Hello Em." Huh, she knew his number.

"Hey, so I just wanted to call you and say that I am not gay." Em said.

Again there was a silence. "Em are you high?" The girl asked.

"No." He said.

"Drunk?"

"No, why?"

"Sorry it's just that Emmet McCarthy, the biggest player in Westside Valley, did mean that in a mean way because you're a nice guy. But Emmet McCarthy would not call me and tell me that he was gay." Right then Bella and Kate burst into laughter, and had tears running down their cheeks. "Ha, I knew it. Hi Bella, hi Kate. Good one Bells, that has to be one of the best dares you have come up with so far." The girl started laughing.

"Whatever, it was cruel Ang and you know it." Em said. Ang? As in Angela? Emmet dated Angela? Huh.

After he hung up and finished the rest of his calls. And may I say he had a lot to make. Rose counted and told us there was 38 girls, and then she hit him. Emmet looked pissed. He took the bottle in his hand and spun it. It landed on Rose.

"What that's not fare. I want revenge, for what you all did to me, not on Rose." Em wind "Fine, truth or dare babe?"

"Truth."

"Okay, um. How many boyfriends have you had?" Em asked.

Rose looked unflustered as she answered. She really didn't care about how many boys she had dated, she said it was fun to go out on casually dates, and even kept a record of all their names and if she had fun. "Really dated, or just gone out with on a date?" She asked.

"Gone out with." Jazz and Em both said at the same time.

"Okay, let's see. Counting you there would be about 59." Rose said. Emmet's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. Then he pouted. Rose laughed and then reached to spin the bottle. It landed on Seth. He looked terrified.

"Alrighty, Seth. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?" It sounded more like a question.

Rose looked deep in thought. "Oh, I got one. Okay Seth, if you could kiss any girl in this room who would it be?" Seth blushed three different shades of red.

"Um, I I I'm not sure." He looked around at all the girls. "Well of course on my sisters, I mean EW, how perverted can you get that just leaves Kate, Alice, you, and Tanya." I looked over at Bella; she obviously thought that Seth's thought about this was hilarious. "Probably Tanya." He said, then looked down and blushed. I looked over at Tanya she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I was just thinking about how much you were like Seth when you were his age." Tanya said. Really, wow I guess I was, I blushed a lot when it came to girls I had a good relationship with my two sisters, and was mature for my age. When I looked up I saw Bella looking at me, once she saw that I was looking at her, she blushed and turned away. She was so hot when she blushed. I looked at her lips, they were full and looked soft, perfect for kissing. Hold on. My girlfriend was sitting right next to me. How could I be thinking these things. But yet, this was the perfect game to kiss her in, all we needed was someone to dare us to. NO, NO, NO. I cannot be thinking stuff like this. I gave myself a mental kick in the butt. I forced myself to concentrate on the game. Seth had just spun the bottle and it was still going around and around finally it stopped on Leeny.

"Good." Bella said. "Better Seth than anyone else."

"Leeny, truth or dare?" Seth asked.

"I don't know which one, this is the first time I have actually play the game." She sat there in thought.

"Go for truth." Jazz said.

"Alright truth." Leeny said.

"Okay I've been wanting to know this for months. Who is the boy, everyone at school says you're crushing on?" Seth asked. The third Swan blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"H how do you know about that Seth?" Leeny asked. I was trying hard not to laugh. I looked around and saw that almost everyone else was bighting back their laughter too, except Bella. She look disappointed and hurt. But I couldn't come up with a reason why.

"I'm not sure who exactly I heard it from but you are Bella Swan's baby sister, people watch you. Anyway who?"

"His name is Max and that's all I am going to tell you." She said.

"Alright Leeny spin the bottle." Seth said. She took the bottle and spun it. When it stopped it landed on Kate.

"Okay, Katie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"Okay, Katie. Um let's see, go tell Mr. Cullen that you have a crush on him." Leeny said with an evil grin. I couldn't help but laugh at that. This was going to be freaking hilarious! All of the sudden the lights went out. It was completely dark.

"Huh, the power must have gone out. I'll go talk to Renee and Charlie." Kate said. And I heard her walk out the door and down the stairs. Suddenly I felt this weird feeling go threw me, like electricity, but not a shock, it was like it was being pushed into me and flowing in and out. It wasn't a bad feeling it felt great, but the moment I felt it I started thinking about Bella again in ways that I had just kicked myself for before. I wanted to go over to where I could barely make her out in the dark and kiss her, touch her. I felt this yearning to go hold her. I sat there fist clenched, trying to figure out what was going on. Could she feel it too?

"Um guys, do you feel something weird?" Bella asked. There were a chorus of no's. She felt it to. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and so I could see her better. She had her fist clenched to and looked at me with quizzical eyes. As I looked into her eyes, it felt like I fell in. They were sparkling brown and gorgeous. It was then I realized something. Even though it had been in the back of my mind since I met Bella. There, in the dark with a group of people, playing spin the bottle, looking into Bella's beautiful eyes, I realized it. I was falling in love with Bella Swan. In that moment it didn't really matter that I had a girlfriend or that she might not feel the same way anymore. Nothing could stop this feeling. I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

"You okay Edward?" Jazz asked. He was looking at my very still position.

"Yeah. Great, just worried." I said. I knew he thought that I was talking about the lights, but that was not at all what I was worried about. I was scared of what I was feeling and what those feelings meant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Sorry for leaving you hanging. And sorry for any grammar mistakes that are in here, but I didn't feel like rereading it before I posted it. So again sorry for both.**

**Alfred: Yeah, you are being mean!**

**Me: So I'll update soon, but I'm not going to have the chance tomorrow. Review and I'll love you forever. :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey everyone. **

**Alfred: Why do you look so glum? *Alfred raising eyebrows***

**Me: Well I got some bad news.**

**Alfred: Your not canceling the story are you? How can you do that to them? People have supported you and even reviewed!**

**Me: Alfre-**

**Alfred: Don't you Alfred me! You can't do this! People like you surprisingly enough. How can you be so stupid? **

**Me: Alfred, if you would let me get a word in endwise, I-**

**Alfred: And to think, I was beginning to like you! **

**Me: What? Did you say that you like me?**

**Alfred: Well it doesn't matter now. You are canceling the story.**

**Me: *pokes Alfred with pen AND pencil* Alfred, you idiot. Listen to me! I'm not canceling the story. Alright?**

**Alfred: Oh *Alfred blushing about his idiotic behavior* Well then what is your bad news?**

**Me: Well, its summer time. And usually during the summer I don't do a lot. But this summer my mom says that I have to get off my butt and do stuff. **

**Alfred: So basically she is making you get a life?**

**Me: Yep. Anyhow, I will only be able to update twice a week from now on. Once on Monday and once on Wednesday. Sorry guys. :( But I promise that if I can't update on a Wednesday or a Monday I will update during the weekend so you will get two chapters a week. **

**Alfred: That is bad news. Oh well I guess we should get on with the story. Please review.**

**Me: Yeah, please. Love you guys and thank for the other reviews that you all sent me. :P**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 11. Oh no._

**BPOV**

_(Last time)_

"_Yeah. Great, just worried." I said. I knew he thought that I was talking about the lights, but that was not at all what I was worried about. I was scared of what I was feeling and what those feelings meant._

_(Now)_

We were sitting there and then all of the sudden the lights went out. What? We never had a power out. But then I felt this flow of electricity go through me. It didn't hurt, it felt nice actually, but it was intense. I looked around. Did anyone else feel it? After sitting there wondering this for about 2 minutes. I decided to ask. "Do you guys feel anything?" Everyone said no, except for Edward. I looked over at him. My eyes were adjusting so I could make him out. There he sat, in his white t-shirt and his leather jacket. He looked really hot. But of course he didn't say anything. He looked over at me, and I blushed at being caught staring. But when I peeked up I saw that he was now staring at me. He made eye contacted then his gaze shifted down to my lips. I looked away before the thoughts could enter my mind. He had a girlfriend he wasn't interested in me.

The flow was still going through me, and I now new who it was coming from. I desperately wanted to touch him, kiss him, run my fingers through his thick bronze hair. But I knew I couldn't, I just wasn't that kind of girl. The kind that tried to steal other girl's boyfriends away.

"You ok Edward? You look like you're in pain." Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Great, just worried." Edward said. I looked into Edwards eyes, he did have the expression of someone in pain, but in his eyes, there were the emotions of confusion, realization, and something else that I couldn't figure out.

Kate hadn't come back in the room yet, so I guessed there was a problem. I decided to concentrate on the electricity, but not the urge to touch him.

All of the sudden there was a creek. What? Our house was like new, and our floor boards didn't creek.

"What was that, Bella?" Leeny asked scared. She leaned into my side.

"I don't know, but don't worry." I told her and rubbed her back lightly to comfort her. Then there was another noise. Almost like the wind but not quite, it was more like an 'ooooo' noise that ghost on tv make. But that was on tv and this sounded real.

"Okay, that was so not nothing." Alice said and hid her face in Jazz's lap. Rose copied her, putting her face in Em's lap. Then we heard the door click like it had been opened. Now I was getting scared. That was not normal. I had my arms around Seth and Leeny, looking around trying to see something, anything. But it was too dark to see something farther away than 10 feet.

"BOO!" A group of people said. We all jumped out of our skin. Leeny screamed, as did the rest of the girls. Then we heard laughing. I knew the sound of it so I got up, went over to the light switch and flipped it, it worked. The circle of teenagers looked pale, but around them there were five adults, laughing their heads off. Then it all came clear. We all had just been pranked.

"Y y you should have seen your faces!" My mom said, in between breaths. She was laughing so hard that it was hard to talk.

"P p priceless." Carlisle agreed. We all glared at them. Finally the laughter died down.

"Mommy, daddy you scared us." Leeny said.

"That was the point honey." My mom said.

"You are cruel parents." Alice said to Carlisle and Esme.

"And to think that my best friend would be in on this. Going to check the lights my foot." I huffed to Kate. After some more accuses. We all laughed at the prank they had played on us.

The weeks of summer went on quickly and soon it was time for Tanya to leave. We had so much fun while she was here. We went to the pool, to the beach, had cook outs, and sleepover's. Anything fun we did. I counted her as one of my best friends, and that group seemed to be growing. The night before we left we had a cook out. Edward and my relationship was the same. Just friends, but since the night that Kate and the parents had tricked us, he was different. He would look at me funny and I hardly ever saw him kiss Tanya in front of me. Right before the Cullen's left that night and we were all done saying good bye's and I will miss you's, and Tanya and I decided to meet sometime soon and e-mail each other a lot. Edward was the last to leave. He stood there in the door way, looking at me. It was just me and him, everyone else was gone, my family gone to bed and his, on their way back to his house.

"Bye Edward. I'll see you soon." I said smiling at him. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He looked down at my lips and then mad eye contacted with me again. Then he leaned in. It felt like he was going to kiss me, it looked like it too. I leaned it to kiss him. No! I jerked myself back, I was so NOT that kind of girl. He had a girlfriend, one that was one of my best friends. I looked back into his eyes, he had a look of sadness, but determination in them.

"Night Bella." He said and then walked away.

**EPOV**

I had almost just kissed Bella. Yes I was falling in love with her, but I still had a girlfriend. I wasn't the kind of two timing boy that cheated on his girlfriend! But it was in that moment that I found that I was no longer in love with Tanya. I was in love with Bella. End of story. In the last few weeks she had captured my love, and stole it. I was head over heels in love with Bella, and I knew that that meant that I had to break up with Tanya. The only girl I had ever dated. Even if Bella didn't want to be with me now, even if she rejected me, I couldn't pull Tanya along and pretend that I was in love with her. Now, Tanya was more like my sister than anything else. I still loved her, but now, I wasn't in love with her.

Once I got back to the house I went straight to Tanya room. I was horrible, I was breaking up with my girlfriend right before she left. I felt like a monster. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Edward." She said. I walked in.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked her. She was sitting on her bed rearranging stuff in her suitcase.

"Because I know you. Edward, let me save you the trouble of trying to do this and let me." She said. "Edward, I think that we should break up."

At first I was relieved, I had no idea how to break up with a girl, let alone Tanya. Then what she said hit me.

"How did you know that I wanted to break up?" I asked. Wow that sounded harsh. "Tanya, I sorry, that came out wrong."

"Its ok Edward. I knew the first night that I came here that I would leave a single person. You and Bella are meant for each other. I'm not mad or anything. I am a little sad because you're a great catch Edward. But I'm not in love with you anymore." She said.

"Sorry, I wish I felt different. I really do love you, but you are more like a sister."

"And your more like a brother." Tanya said smiling. After talking to her awhile longer. We said goodnight, and goodbye. She was leaving early tomorrow morning and I wouldn't be going to the airport to see her off. We were still friends and good ones. I turned to leave her room, right be for I was out the door she turned around and oppend the door again.

"Hey Edward?" She said.

"Yeah, Tanya?"

"Three things. If you ever hurt Bella, I'll deal with you personally, and you won't be able to walk for a week. Two, I thought you should know, I did some research and I found out that Rose is Jazz's brother. They are twins. Jazz's parents were told that Rose had died, some grudge that the nurse held against them. She got their mom to sing the adoption slip when she was drugged. You need to tell them. They had no idea and nether do the parents."

I was shocked. They are twins? Well they looked alike, but still. Wow Rose was in for the shock of her life. Oh well, Tanya the detective. I smiled.

"And third, Edward. You better be with Bella by my next visit. She's a great girl Edward. You guys are soul mates. Goodbye Edward." She smiled and shut the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know, big shocker there. Again, didn't reread it so sorry for any mistakes I made. And there will be more next chapter about Rose and Jazz. Review, please!**

**Alfred: Yeah review! Reviews make us happy, happy, happy! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Sorry that this is late guys, but I couldn't use the computer. **

**Alfred: Yeah right, you just don't like us. **

**Me: No really, I could not use our computer. Alright, so some of you thought that I went a little (or lot) to fast in the last chapter. Sorry, I felt it too, and this chapter will be slower. **

**Alfred: She felt rushed.**

**Me: You got it. My sister was bugging me to get off the computer and so I was trying to hurry, a bit of advice, books can't be hurried. If you don't have time to right it, it's not going to be good. **

**Alfred: Do your disclaimer.**

**Me: Why do I have to do one every chapter?**

**Alfred: I have no idea, but just do it.**

**Me: Oh alright, I do not own any of the twilight characters. Enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

**Alfred: Review, review, review, R_E_V_I_E_W_!**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Chapter 12. Surprises. _

**EPOV**

The next day I walked over to Bella's house to talk to everyone about what I had found out from Tanya about Rose and Jazz. Everyone was supposed to meet me there. I was hoping to get there early so I could talk to Bella.

When I got there everyone else had beet me there, there goes my chance of talking to Bella. I got them all on the chairs and couches in the music room.

"What's this about Eddie?" Em asked.

"Well first don't call me Eddie, but I talked to Tanya last night and she gave me some news." I paused and then looked at Rose and Jazz. "It's about you two."

"Us? What about us?" Rose asked.

"Well its big news. Um, how do I put this? You all know that Tanya loves to solve a mystery, well after she meet you two, and saw how much you looked alike, she decided that it was not just by chance that you looked so much alike. She did some research, and she is almost 100% positive that you are twins. Rose your real parents are Jazz's parents." I said.

I looked over at them. They both had their mouths open in shock. Jazz snapped out of it first.

"Mom and dad gave up Rose. I don't believe that." He said. "They have always wanted more children."

"No that's not exactly what happened. This is what I know from Tanya, but you will have to ask your parents Jazz. When your mom had you two, the nurse had some kinda of grudge with your mom. So I guess you were born first Jazz, and then once the nurse took Rose she told your parents that she was sickly and they couldn't see her. She had Rose in the nursery in the hospitable and told the doctors, when they asked, that your parents didn't want to see you Rose. When your mom was on some pain meds, the nurse had the adoption papers and had your mom sign them, your mom thinking that they were forms for the pain meds she had just taken. So you were sent to go get adopted and they never new different, then your parents were told by the nurse that you had died Rose." I finished the story that Tanya had told me last night.

I looked at all their faces, Alice looked sad and hurt for Rose and her birth parents. Em looked mad and sad at the same time, Bella looked sad, just plane sad. I finally looked at the two faces that mattered, Rose and Jazz. Jazz looked like he had been cheated, with a sad and angry/ puzzled exasperation. Rose looked torn, like she was about to cry, and confused, and there was a little anger in her expression. I never knew that one person could feel so many things.

"How could Tanya figure this much out?" Jazz asked. All the emotions that he was feeling in his tone.

"She went and talked to the nurse. I know it sounds crazy but after she found that you had been put up for adoption she knew that your parents didn't do it, because she had met them and knew they wanted more kids. So she tracked down the nurse and then met and talked to her. After a little while the nurse confessed to her, Tanya said she cried, and that she felt horrible about it. Tanya said that she figured out the reason that the nurse did all the stuff but that she needed to tell your parents first Jazz, Rose."

Rose still looked very torn; she hadn't said a word this whole time. Then she started to cry. I had never seen Rosalie cry. Jazz hugged her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just so much, I don't know. I have always wondered about my birth parents but I'm so happy with the Cullen's. And….I just don't know." She said with tears running down her face. "What do we do?"

Jazz answered right away. "First we go tell our parents, then…" He broke off not sure what to say.

"That's what I don't know about. Jazz, I'm happy that I'm your sister but I love Esme and Carlisle, and I just don't know any other life. What if your parents don't even want me?"

"I know that they will want you, but the decision is up to you, what you want to do after that. Plus you will only be living with the Cullen's or my parents for one more year and then we all graduate. You can have two sets of parents." Jazz said. After a little bit, Rose nodded. They got up and hugged everyone and then left to go get my mom and dad and go over to Jasper's house. Soon after Emmet said that he was going home, and Alice said that she was going to go wait for our parents and Rose back at home. That left me and Bella in the room.

I knew that I had to tell her, but I had no idea how to bring it up. What do I do say 'Tanya and I broke up, you wanta be my girlfriend'. I don't think so.

We sat on the couch together. Not talking, just thinking. Finally I spoke.

"Any plans tonight?" I asked.

"Nope. Just going to hang out."

"What no date with your crush?" I asked playfully.

She blushed. "No, the guy I like isn't taking me out. Not that he would." She said. Trying to make her voice cheerful, but not succeeding.

She liked someone? I felt like…I don't know, but I felt horrible. I knew that I was in love with her, but I was too late, she had moved on.

"Anyone I know?" I asked so I could keep the conversation going.

For some reason she laughed. "Yeah, you know him. Better than a lot of people." So I knew him.

"Really? What's he like?" I asked another question. Trying to figure out who this guy was.

"He is the hottest guy I know, but that's not the reason I like him. He is fun and caring and loving and a totally gentlemen." She said.

"Then hottest guy you know, huh? What's he look like?"

She bit her lip, like she was trying to bite back laughter. Why, I have no idea. "Well he's tall and built. He had weird colored hair, but it's beautiful and I would kill him if he dyed it. He has gorgeous eyes, that when I look in I think that I'm going to fall in them. He's not just hot, he is beautiful in a way." I could tell by the way she talked that she was in love with this guy, I wanted to scream, I wanted to give me a chance. But this guy she explained sounded great and like he was a perfect match for Bella. But still I was insanely jealous.

"I don't think that he would like you to call him beautiful. I know I would hate that." I said so I couldn't think about Bella with someone else.

"Now that you say that I'm sure that he wouldn't like it." She said. Again it looked like she was trying not to laugh. I felt like doing anything but laughing. Bella liked someone else. And I loved her.

**BPOV**

As I sat there telling Edward _about_ Edward. I tried really hard to not laugh. How could he not see that I was talking about him? He sat there asking questions, I'm guessing trying to figure out who I was talking about. Crazy boy. After I called him beautiful and he told me that he wouldn't want to be called that, it was hard to fight back the laughter. Then my phone rang.

"Hey Kate." I said.

"Hey Bells, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well my brother, Chris, and I are going to this bar. And I thought that you and Edward might want to come along. It's an underage friendly bar, so you guys can get in. Chris told me that it's not even like a bar, more like a teen club, he said that they make the best smoothies, and since he still acts like a 15 year old, he likes it. I've never been, but I have been told that its fun." Kate told me.

"Cool, hold on Edward is right here, let me ask him if he want to go." I put my hand over the mouth piece and looked at Edward. " You want to go to this teen club/bar thing tonight with me and Kate, and her brother will be there, you can meet him?"

"Sure, I got nothing else going on." He said.

"We're in Kate. Where should we meet you?" After she gave me the directions me and Edward went to go get my baby so we could go meet Kate and Chris.

"I didn't know that Kate had a brother." He commented when we were on our way to meet them.

"Yeah, she has a sister too, Carlee. But she's married and lives in a town called Forks now. But her brother is like 20, 21 something like that. He is really cool. I think you two will hit it off." I told him. Edward just nodded his head. He looked really upset.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, but I knew that he was lying.

"You miss Tanya, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah I miss her, but not the way you are thinking of. We broke up." He said. Looking at me, almost like he was searching my eyes. But I was driving so I had to look away to see where I was going. I couldn't process it. They had broken up? Why? I didn't have an answer, so I asked.

"Why? I mean….why?"

"We just didn't feel the same as we use to. I guess being apart we figured that out. We both think of each other as siblings now." He said.

Wow, he is single. No! You are not heartless, that should not be the first thought you think of when you hear one of your best friends has broken up with his girlfriend! I told myself. But it didn't work the next thought I had was, maybe we will get together now. But that will never happen, he doesn't love me. I looked at him, he was staring straight ahead. I looked at his lips, they were perfect, and I wanted to kiss them so bad.

"Bella, are you alright. You look like you are deep in thought or something." Edward said. Pulling me bake to reality.

"Yeah I'm just fine." I told him. Right then we pulled into the bar/club thing. It was small and cute. The board on the top of the building said 'Eternal Sunrise' 'Underage friendly bar, come dance to our live music and drink our homemade smoothies. We only serve alcohol to those of age' . Huh, it looked cool. I walked over to the little white car that I knew so well. Kate and Chris jumped out.

"Hey there Bell." Chris said to me giving me a hug. "Will you please tell my sister that I do not act like I'm 15."

"Well Chris, sometimes…." I didn't finish my sentence.

"Whatever. Who's this?" Chris asked, looking at Edward.

"Oh yeah, Chris this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Kate's brother Chris." I did the introductions. They said hi to one another and then Chris looked at all of us.

"I know that you guys will love this place, I've been coming here since high school. Its grate." He said almost jumping up and down.

"You can see why he gets along with Emmet so well." Kate said.

"Hey, we are fun people. Unlike some girls I know." Chris said looking at me and Kate.

"Hey!" We said in unison. Chris started to laugh and soon we all joined in.

"Alright well let's get this party started. I plan to get you on the dance floor, Ms Swan. I don't care if you're a klutz." Chris said evilly. And with that we all started to walk into 'Eternal Sunrise'.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: So what you think?**

**Alfred: I think that you were late posting this chapter. *Alfred smirking***

**Me: I so did not ask you. But I know. Sorry.**

**Alfred: Well other than that, it was pretty good.**

**Me: If you have any questions (because I could have been confusing) please ask. Oh and the next chapter will be all in Edward's POV. He makes some assumptions. Just to let you know. :P. Thank you all for the reviews I love them! And please review! **

**Alfred: Yes, review. If you want me to be funny, you better review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Hello peoples! Here is another chapter!**

**Alfred: Yep and Eddie boy figures it out.**

**Me: Yep, but with a little help. Now someone (No names) sent me a review that my writing would be a whole lot better if my grammar was better. So I just wanted to ask if any of you don't like my story because of my grammar mistakes. **

**Alfred: She won't get mad if you do.**

**Me: No I won't get mad. But I would like to know. I know that there are mistakes, but just tell me if they bother you. Which gives you another reason to REVIEW! **

**Alfred: You get really worked up about these reviews. *Alfred rolling his eyes***

**Me: What, I like reviews, live with it. And don't tease me. *pokes Alfred with pen***

**Alfred: Ok, Ok. Just don't poke me. Sheesh, I can't work with these people, or at least this one.**

**Me: Don't listen to him, I do now own Twilight, or any of its characters. I would like to give a big shout out to Miss. Twilight. Crazy. And Life'n'Luck97. Who have really supported me in this book. Thanks guys! :D Please review!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 13. Wow._

**EPOV**

I fallowed Chris into the bar/club thing, with Kate and Bella right behind me. Chris was a pretty good looking guy, and I couldn't help but wonder if this is the guy that Bells likes. It was about 8:30pm so it was almost dark outside. The inside of the bar was…..wow and huh, mixed together. The actual bar looked like one from a tropical island. The tables were round and could fit about 4 people, and there was a short stage that rose up out of the floor, where some guys were playing live music. There was a good sized dance floor too.

"Isn't this awesome?" Chris said looking at us.

"Well it looks cool." Bella said.

"Yeah, come on Chris lets go get something to drink I am really thirsty." Kate said. "And I don't care if you are now 21, no drinking and that is an order from your older sister."

"Fine, I wasn't going to drink anyhow." He said. We all walked over to the bar. The bar tender was not tall but not short, like me. He had a dull brown hair color that was in a moa-hock, but his hair wasn't actually cut that way, just formed by hair jell and he had brown green eyes. He was looking down and was wiping what looked like water glasses. When he heard us coming he looked up and gave us a friendly smile.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you this evening?" He asked.

"Um we need 4 smoothies and a water." Kate said.

"Okay, what kind of smoothies would you like? We've got banana strawberry, mixed black berry, and my favorite, blueberry raspberry." He said.

After we had all talked about it we decided to get one of each, but two blueberry raspberries.

"So is this your first time here?" The bar tender asked.

"Well it is for us, but my brother brought us here. So I am assuming that he has been here before." Kate said and smiled.

"Yeah, I came here a lot in high school. I know most of the bar tenders, but I haven't met you." Chris said.

"I'm the owners, Doug Bressan's son. Matt. I usually don't work here, but the other bar tender called in sick. So I'm filling in for him." Matt said.

"I'm Kate and this is my younger brother Chris, my best friend Bella, but she is under age so don't even think of giving her alcohol, and this is Edward, another friend that moved here like 8 months ago." Kate introduced us all.

"Good to meet you all. I was dead board till you guys came in. It was just me and my brother's band. That's him over there." He said pointing to a redheaded guy, with blue gray eyes, about mine and Bella's age. He had been making our drinks while we talked and he set them in front of us, then took a sip out of the one in front of him. "The band should be taking a break soon and you can meet them all, I don't even know why they are taking a break or even playing for that fact, no one is here except for you." He said.

After two more songs the band did take a break and they put on the jukebox. 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls started to play. The redheaded guy walked over to us. "Hey Josh, this is Edward, Chris, Bella, and Kate. Guys this is my younger brother Josh." He smiled at us, he looked really friendly, just like his brother, but I knew that I hadn't seen him at our school before.

"Hi." Josh said. "Hey Matt can you get me an Arizona tea, please?" Josh asked.

"Sure, but you know what dad said, it goes on the tab thing that he worked up for us." Matt turned to us. "Josh is a bottomless pit and he was eating and drinking my dad out of business, so my dad is making us pay now. And it wouldn't be so hard for Josh if he had a job." Matt said teasing his brother. I laughed, they were just like my family, teasing each other, because it's fun.

"Whatever." Josh said smiling. We talked about our families stuff like that. But even though I laughed and smiled, my conversation with Bella was still in my mind. I felt jealous; and I didn't know what to do. But I could push it out of my mind enough to talk to the cool people we had meet. We figured out that Josh and Matt, and their whole family was only here for the summer, when the bar/club was open. They really lived in Colorado. After about a half an hour of talking Josh looked over at Bella.

"You want to dance?" He asked, right after the song 'Yellow Piano Man' started to play. I wasn't jealous about that. Josh said that he had a girlfriend, it was a friendly dance.

"Um, I don't dance very well, as Chris stated many times" Bella glared at Chris "I am a klutz, so I am a horrible dancer." She said blushing a little at the end.

"Oh, come on. I bet that you aren't as bad as that. When was the last time you danced?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's been a couple of years." She admitted.

"Then you could be better now than you where back then. Come on."

"Fine, alright. I'll dance." Bella gave in with a laugh, and she got to go dance with Josh. "How did you convince me so fast?"

"It's the Bressan charm." Matt said laughing as they walked to the dance floor.

"Come on sis. Let's go dance." Chris said to Kate. That left me with just Matt.

"Then there were two." Matt said laughing. But I barley heard him. I looked at Bella dancing. She was laughing and twirling to the song. Then she threw her head back and laughed. We locked eyes for a few seconds and her eyes were dancing. Wow, she looked beautiful. I looked at her and all the jealousy and other feelings that I had been trying to hide came rushing back. I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't. She didn't like me. I had no chance.

"Are you alright man?" Matt asked me.

I looked up and lied. "Yeah." I said.

"You are lying, I can see it on your face. You want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked "Maybe I can help."

I was about to refuse, but I felt like I had to tell someone. And I needed some advice, I had never been in this situation. I looked at him. His face had concern on it, even though he had only known me about an hour or so. "Alright. Maybe you can help me. I have no idea what to do." So I went into the whole story. From the beginning how I was attracted to Bella, to telling her telling me that she loved me and me telling her I had a girlfriend, to Tanya coming out, to me and Tanya breaking up. And then finally to mine and Bella's conversation. Somewhere in my mind I heard Bella singing with the band.

"Now, I know that I'm in love with her, but she doesn't even like me back. I just don't know what to do." I looked at Matt, he was deep in thought, that much was clear.

"What should I do?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"I can't tell you what to do Edward. I have had my fare share crushes and breakups. And I know that no one but your self can tell you what to do or how to do it. You have to make that decision yourself, but here is my advice. Tell her how you feel, then, be what she needs. If she needs a friend, be her friend, if she needs space, give her space. Pushing her into what you feel or need, won't help. I know that it will be hard, but in my experience that is what is best." Matt paused. "But you know, she could have been talking about you. Tell her how you feel and then take it from there."

I knew that she wasn't talking about me. But even though I knew it would be hard, I knew that that I needed to fallow Matt's advice.

"Thanks man." I said. Just then Bella came off the stage along with Josh and Kate and Chris came off the dance floor.

"I can't believe that you wrote that Bella. Matt, Bella wrote that!"

"Wow!" Matt said even though I knew that he had heard about as much as I had. "That was great Bella, I didn't know that you wrote music."

"Yeah, I go to the music high school. I plan to be a singer song writer. What did you think Edward?" She turned to me. I looked at her. She looked beautiful, her hair looked like there were streaks of reddish gold in the light, her eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks were flushed from the dancing and excitement.

"Amazing." I said.

The rest of the night flew by. Bella and I danced and sang. We all talked to Matt and Josh, and just had a good time. It was about 12pm when we decided that we needed to get home. We all said our goodbyes and promised Matt and Josh we would come back soon.

Bella drove us back to her house. We were outside, on her front porch saying goodnight.

"Too bad that your crush never took you out." I said, working my way to telling her how I felt.

"No. He did take me out." Bella said, with a smile.

This took me back then I got it. "Chris. Chris is your crush." I said. Not asked.

She laughed. "No, of course not. He is like a big brother."

"But then who?" I asked.

"I can't believe that you haven't got it yet. Hmmm, let me give you a hint. I drove with him." She said smiling. But deep in her eyes she looked scared. I didn't get it. But then as if a light bulb had gone off in my head. I got it.

I felt like flying. She liked me! Earlier today, she was talking about me. I grabbed her and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched I felt the electricity again, but this time it was stronger. I flowed through me in an endless wave. My tongue traced her bottom lip begging her for an opening. At first she seemed surprised by the kiss in general, then she seemed ecstatic. She through her arms around my neck, and quickly opened her teeth and her tongue traced my bottom lip. Then out tongues entwined and fought for control. Soon, too soon, I was out of breath and had to breakaway. I looked at her. She had a big beautiful smile on her lips and her eyes were filled with excitement, and love. I grinned back.

"I love you Bella." I said.

"I love you too, Edward." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I said.

As I walked back to my house I felt that my body was going to explode from happiness. Bella loved me. Which I took as, we were boyfriend and girlfriend as well. When I got into bed all I could think about was Bella. And now I could be with her. I fell asleep smiling and dreaming of Bella. My beautiful Bella.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**Me: So what do you think?**

**Alfred: Yeah, what do you think?**

**Me: They are now together. The next chapter will be mostly Edward and Bella fluff and them telling their families. I really hope you all liked it!**

**Alfred: R_E_V_I_E_W_! PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	15. Authors Note 2

**Me: I am SOOOOO sorry guys! I have been so busy this week and haven't had a chance to update. **

**Alfred: Wow, you are a bad author Beck.**

**Me: I know, I know. Anyhow, I don't have time to write a whole chapter right now, so I just thought that I would tell you that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth and that I will hopefully update soon. Also I will be only be able to update once a week now. Sorry.**

**Alfred: That sucks.**

**Me: I know. And I'm not sure how this works, but I need a beta. So if there is a beta that will help me with my grammar in the chapters I would be very grateful, and please tell me how the beta thing works. I have no clue. **

**Alfred: Yeah, she definitely needs a beta. **

**Me: I will hopefully update this week, if things slow down. Sorry again. :(**

**Alfred: I can't believe that you are too busy to write!**

**Me: Well sorry, but I am. I really don't care that you are upset but I care if they are. Sorry again guys. :(**


	16. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey everyone. I am really sorry about how long it has been since I last updated. :( Please forgive me. **

**Alfred: Why should they? **

**Me: Because they know what it is like to be busy? Sorry again.**

**Alfred: Disclaimer time!**

**Me: I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Alfred: On with the show! Wait….book. Same difference. *Alfred shrugging***

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Chapter 14. Weird_

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

I woke up to the sound of someone cooking down stairs. The dream I had been having was a really weird one, I sat there trying to remember how it went when the previous day came back to me. Edward telling me and Jazz the news, us going to my house to get mom and dad, going over to Jazz's house. Talking to his parents about how they are my real parents. Not knowing what to call anyone, except Jazz. Who were my parents? I knew that Martha and Jack were my _real _parents, but they weren't the ones that raised me, the ones that saw me walk my first steps, or speak my first word. I didn't hold it against them, they never knew, and they wanted me. But still I didn't know anything, anymore. There was crying, lots of crying from me, Esme and Martha, (Jazz's mom) over the visit. Then how the day ended, Jazz giving me a brotherly hug before Esme, Carlisle and I left, and then getting a hug from my real parents. The ones that I never knew about, the ones that never knew about me. Then the night, not falling asleep, thinking about what I wanted to do, who to call mom, Esme or Martha, who to call dad, Carlisle or Jack. Finally the call to Jazz. He was the only one I wasn't confused about. Last night when I couldn't sleep, I called him. He was still up, thinking about the same things I was. Twins, they say they think alike.

I still didn't know what to do. But at least I had all my friends to help me….and I had my brother. They were all the way they should be, normal. After getting dressed, I went down stairs to see that mom and dad, or Esme and Carlisle were cooking breakfast. Alice already was on one of our tall chairs watching them over the breakfast bar counter. When I came in the room they all looked up and smiled. I had talked a little to Alice last night about what happened, and I had decided that no matter whom my parents were that she and Edward would always be my brother and sister.

"Good morning Rose. We made your favorite, eggs, bacon, and toast with raspberry jelly." Mom/Esme said with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"Did anyone see Edward last night?" Dad/Carlisle asked me and Alice. Both of us shook our heads, our mouths full of food. Just then Eddie boy himself came bouncing down the stairs. He had the biggest grin on his face. And I swear he was glowing.

"Good morning everyone!" Edward said, more like sang.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"It's a girl, but that's all I can tell. When you are someone's twin you can tell, I call it twin tuition. You'll be able to do the same thing with Jazz." She told me.

"Cool, anyways, why are you so happy, Edward?" I asked again.

"No reason that we need to talk about right now. How are you doing? How did everything go yesterday?" He asked being a little more serious.

"Tell you later." I said.

After we were all done eating, Edward, Alice and I all walked over to Bella's house so we could talk about what happened yesterday with me and Jazz. When we got there, everyone was in Bella's room, sitting ether on the floor or on her bed, after Alice and Edward sat down I took the chair and started telling them what had happened the day before. Jazz helped when I was on the verge of crying or something like that, but besides that, no one else said a word. When I was done we all sat there in silence. Finally Bella looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Now I was crying silently. "I have not the slightest idea." I said. Everything was quiet for a while then it became too much for Emmet, the big teddy bear. He came over to me picket me up, gave me and big hug and kissed me. He looked into my eyes

"When times are tuff, Rosie, it's time to eat ice cream. So let's go people. Ice cream on me." With that he set me down and ran down the stairs. We all laughed, even me despite my tears.

**EPOV**

Everyone started to file down the stairs and it was me and Bella left in the room. We looked at each other for a moment, and then I kissed her, to make sure that yesterday was real. I took it as a sign that when she kissed me back that we were on the same page. Pretty soon she had to break away air, and she looked at me with those chocolate eyes.

She laughed. "Hey Handsome. Let's go get some ice cream. We should probable tell them though."

"I know, we will do it when we get to the ice cream shop." We started to walk down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Bell.." Rose said coming towards us, she stopped and looked down at our hands. "You…he….what?" She tried to ask.

"We will tell you once we get to the ice cream shop, OK?" I said.

Rose nodded. "Weird." She mumbled. "Um, you might want to come into the garage now, there is something you won't like, Bella." And with that she started walking into the garage.

When we got to the door of the garage we saw Emmet leaning against Bella's Jag. As soon as she saw him her eyes turned livid and she let my hand drop.

"EMMET NORMAN MCCARTHY! GET OFF MY BABY NOW! OR I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD IN A PLACE SO YOU ARE CRYING AND LYING ON THE GROUND." Bella yelled really, really loud. As fast as he could, Em got away from her car. He looked embarrassed and there were too reasons. He just got yelled at and threatened by, a 140lb girl that he was afraid of. And his middle name was _Norman_. We all broke into fits of laughter, except Bella, who still looked pissed, and Emmet, who looked really, really embarrassed. After a while Em looked at us all.

"I thought that we were going to get some ice cream. Not sit here and laugh. Come on, let's go."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know, I know. This chapter is really short. Sorry, but I didn't have time to write anything else. Please forgive me! **

**Alfred: Whatever. When is the next time you are going to update? Huh? Huh?**

**Me: I don't know, but it won't be for a while. Sorry, this summer is supper, supper busy for me. Sorry. I love you guys, but I just don't have a lot of time. Okay, so I really, really need a Beta, because as you can all see, my spelling and grammar suck. So if there is a Beta out there reading this, please, PLEASE, review or write me a message or e-mail, which you can do if you go to my profile. And please review, people. I love to hear from you, and know what you think of the book so far, if there are things that you would like to see happen, or if you think that something should be changed, tell me. I'll try to update soon. **

**Alfred: R_E_V_I_E_W. Review, pretty please! :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**Me: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know you all think that I am dead or have ditched you or…..yeah whatever. But I am alive and have had the busiest summers of my life! Plus I have been reading one of the best fanfic's that I have ever read and so if you put it all together you will see that I have not have time or as much as I hate to say it, motivation to write. I have been having serious writers block. But, anywho here is a chapter! So please forget your hatred towards me and enjoy it. **

**Alfred is on vacation, so he is not here to comment on everything I say, and make fun of me. I know that some of you are laughing, some of you are rolling their eyes and, some of you don't even read these things, but yeah he doesn't even know about this chapter. Shhhhh, don't tell him, he would flip if he knew, I did this ****without ****telling him. **

**Anyway on with the story! I hope you all like this chapter. And please review! Even if it's to tell me that you hate me for not updating in forever.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 15. Thoughts_

_Sometimes you just gotta dance. Even if you suck at it, and it's really not you, just get up to a song you like, and dance like a maniac. Like the saying goes 'Dance like no one's watching'._

**BPOV **

I was sitting in my room hanging out listening to music with Edward. It was the last week of the summer. And that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

It was all so bitter sweet. And it was the best summer of my life. Being with Edward was by far the sweet part, but having everything pass so quickly was the bitter. Edward and I did everything together, he took me out on dates, we had lazy days, we went out on triple dates with Jazz, Alice, Em, and Rose, and we just had a great summer together. Everyone loved that we were together. Their reactions were hilarious…..and a little embarrassing, but still priceless.

_Flashback._

_We were all sitting eating ice cream when Edward squeezed my hand. I knew what that meant, we had to tell them. And I was nervous as hell. I knew that what they thought wouldn't change how I felt about Edward, but what they thought counted. They were my best friends, of course what they thought counted. And all my friends were there. Em, Jazz, Alice, Rose, Ange, Jake, Leah, and Ben. The only ones that were missing was Tanya, but she was in Chicago, and Kate, who was with her family. Edward looked at me. I gave him a reassuring smile. _

"_Um, guys Bella and I have something to say." He said._

"_It's about time you guys. Sheesh." Alice said, rolling her eyes. And by looking at her I knew that she knew. Which was shocking but not surprising, it was Alice, she knew things. _

"_Whatever Alice. Anyway, me and Bella are together." Edward said, really fast as if he just wanted to get it out._

"'_Bella and I' Edward. Not 'me and Bella'. I think that you need to take a grammar class." Alice mumbled. And then she looked at me and smiled. "I am really happy for you guys."_

"_It's about time Bells." Jazz said. I didn't even have time to answer him before Emmet started talking._

"_So Edward, my man. Here it is simple and…..well just simple. You do one thing wrong to Bella, at all, and there will be more than one thing wrong with you. If you get my drift" Em said. I had to laugh at that, it was just so Em, playing the big brother role._

"_In more classic words, break her heart and we break your face." Jazz deadpanned. I laughed along with everyone at the table, except Jazz, Em and Edward. Who looked very serious and very scared. _

_End of flashback_

Our parents had been ok about it, maybe even a little happy. I smiled at the thought. Then something not so pleasant, to say the least, popped into my mind uninvited.

"Edward." I said and turned so I could see him.

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked.

"We are graduating this year. And then we are going on to college and then….Edward what if we go to different collages?" I asked in a panicked voice.

**EPOV**

Bella's question hit me like a ton of bricks. What if we did go to different collages? We had just started dating, and I had to admit that I wanted to keep dating her. I was starting to find that this was no puppy love, summer fling, high school thing. I really liked Bella. And I wanted to get to know her better, and that was saying something because I knew her pretty well.

I really didn't even think about the following year. The summer was just going so great. I didn't even want to think about school. Sure Bella had written some songs and we had played this summer, but it was different when you had to do it, when you were expected to do it. I loved music and wanted to make a career out of it, but at the moment, sitting there with Bella laying against my chest, I simply didn't want to think about it.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." I said after a while. "I assume that you want to get in to Julliard? So do I and the rest of our friends. We all have talent, not to brag or anything, but I have heard you, Jazz, and Em play. And I have heard the rest of our friends play. And my sisters too. We all are _really_ good, Bella. There is a really good chance that we will all get in. Let's not worry about it right now. Let's just hang out tonight and not worry about anything." She nodded.

It had been a really crazy summer. But the best summer I had ever had. After we had told my sisters they both demanded details about the night we really were_ together_ and told each other we like one another. I told them that guys did NOT talk like gossipy girls about stuff like that. Yeah, like that was going to fly. When I got to the part where I told Bella I loved her, I got punched, hit upside the head and yelled at like there was no tomorrow.

_Flashback_

"_Edward how could you?" Alice screamed at me….after she had calmed down._

"_Jazz and I have been together for like 4 months and we haven't said that we loved each other. That is not something that you take lightly!"_

"_She said it too!" I said trying to defend myself._

"_We really don't care." Rose said. "You don't tell a girl you love her when you don't even know if you love her. Let alone after five minutes of knowing you like each other. How can you be such an idiot! You need to talk to her about this." She sighed. "I know that you were both caught up in the moment, but like Alice said, that is NOT something you take that lightly."_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. They had been right. I should have thought before I spoke. Bella and I had talked about it, and we had both agreed (after a really awkward conversation) that we both really didn't know. Bella had admitted that she had always liked me and had feelings for me, but that she couldn't say what she felt exactly, and that she didn't think that love or saying you loved someone should be taken so lightly. I felt the same way.

But that didn't mean that I didn't think that I was falling for her. I knew that I could very well be falling in love with her. But I needed to know for sure before I told her. Especially after our conversation.

Even though the summer was flying by, it didn't mean that a lot hadn't happened. Not only with Bella, but with her family and my family. Our families were getting closer, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't getting closer to Seth and Leeny. I really liked them. I would play sports with Seth all the time and just hang out with Leeny, we mostly played the piano. I was teaching her. I was also getting closer to Bella's parents.

Then there was the whole thing with Rose. After a few days of staying at Bella's house and just thinking she decided that she would go back and forth between my house and Jazz's, but she spent a week at their house first to get to know them better. Ever since, she had been going back and forth when she felt like it. We lived like a 10 minutes' walk form Bella's and Jazz's so it was not a big deal. Plus she had the support from both families.

Yeah, there had been a lot going on, but still…..it had been a freakin' great summer and I didn't want it to end.

"Hey, what do you think of this song?" Bella asked, once again pulling me out of my own thoughts.

The song that was on was sort of rock-ish, and sounded pretty cool. But it was in the middle.

"Can you restart it for me? What is this anyway?" I asked her.

"Sure. It's a song called 'Lay Me Down' by this band called The Dirty Heads. Kate gave me their CD. Some of it isn't that bad. Actually everything I've listened to I've liked. Here, listen to the words of the song."

It was pretty good, had good lyrics and a good melody, which sounded pretty simple. As I sat there listening, Bella looked at me and then got up and started dancing. She wasn't trying to dance 'good' so it looked like a duck trying to do the can-can. I had to admit; she looked really hot being silly and not caring what I thought, so I knew she wasn't offended when I started laughing. We laughed and she danced till the next two songs were over. When the last one ended Bella collapsed on top of me, still laughing.

"That was fun." Bella said. Smiling and looking up at the sealing.

"Yeah, I bet, because it was sure fun to watch. But you, my darlin', are a horrible dancer." I laughed at her.

She pouted adorably and tried to slap me, but I caught her hand. I stood up, pulling her up with me, and kissed her. "But that is one of the many reasons you are my girlfriend." She laughed, put her iPod on shuffle and sat back down on the bed. 'Skin' by the Rascal Flats came on. I watched Bella who was looking out her window looking at the moon.

"Dance with me?" I asked, unsure of what she would say, but not willing to take no for an answer.

She looked back at me, with a confused smile. "But you just said that I was a horrible dancer."

"You are…..by yourself. But this kind of dance is all in the leading." I smiled and offered her my hand. "Dance with me?" I asked putting on my best smile.

She looked at my hand once more and then smiled. "Always."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Awwww. Well I thought that that was pretty cute, but I need you tell me what you think. So please review. **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I promise it will not be as long. I apologize again for not updating in forever. I'm really sorry. **

**Reviews make me happy, happy, happy! :D**

**Alfred: Hey! What are you doing? Wha-, is that a chapter? Don't try and run away, get bac-**


	18. Authors Note 3

**Sorry, this is not a chapter. :(**

**Me: Hey peoples. So I got a bit of bad news. :( I am not going to be able to update till further notice. I got grounded from fanfiction, so….yeah. But I'm not going to cancel the story, it's still going. Now I am having some bad writers block so if any of you have any suggestions on what I should do with the book, let me know. :) **

**Alfred: That really sucks, but it serves you write for writing without me! * Alfred pouting* **

**Me: Whatever Alfred *rolling my eyes*. Well hopefully I will update soon, I wasn't given a time for when I can get back on. But hey, at least I'm not quitting on you guys. Here's my e-mail (since I can talk to you guys from there) so you can give me any suggestions. :D Hope to hear from you!**

**And, just in case any of you don't know, I can answer reviews, because they go to my e-mail. :)**


	19. Chapter 16

**Me: HI! Well as you can see, I am un-grounded. It feels sooooo good to write again!**

**Alfred: I'm here too. I can't believe she wrote a chapter without me! **

**Me: Hey! I wanted to write and you weren't here. I said sorry. Just suck it up and deal with it! Sheeesh. Anyway, updates should be more regular, but with school and sports, it's going to be kinda hard. But I promise to do my best. *Raising my right hand***

**Alfred: *Rolling his eyes* yeah whatever. Time to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I do not own any of the twilight names in this book. SM owns them all. On, with the story!**

**Alfred: Even though she doesn't deserve it. Review! :P**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 16. School._

_School isn't important. But there are two things that you need to know if you don't try in school. Paper or plastic? Or, would you like fries with that? So yeah, you just keep thinking school isn't important. _

**BPOV**

As I looked into Edwards eyes, I could see how much he cared. He cared about me, in his perfect eyes, on his perfect face; I could see that he cared about me. How could I, just a regular girl, be so lucky to have this perfect guy care about me? Let alone date me? I didn't deserve him. I knew that. But still, he was with me, hanging out with me, taking me on dates, kissing me, dancing with me. I mean, this stuff only happened in books and in movies. It was real though, we were standing in my room dancing to a song that Em said was for girls and that no guy should listen too, and it was real.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_BEEP!_

I finally got annoyed with my alarm clock and turned it off. Today was the first day of school. I sighed. The end of summer, and the beginning of class's. Well at least I went to a music school; I got to do something I loved. And at least, Edward and all my friends would be going to school with me this year. Edward. That got me up. Edward, Edward's name, Edward's face, Edward's voice, Edwards's lips, not to mention Edwards body, oh yeah, that made me alert.

I took a shower and got dressed, in capris and an orange tank top. It was hot, and I never dressed up to go to school, why should I now? Even though I knew Alice would kill me. When I went down stairs I saw that Jasper and Emmet were already up, they had spent the night last night after we hung out, too lazy to walk 2 minutes. Everyone was eating hash browns and gravy, (well except Em, who was also eating eggs and bacon) the normal first day of school breakfast.

"Morning Bella." Seth said as I came into view.

"So you ready for another year of school? Cuz' I know I'm not. All those guys drooling over my Rosie and you. Jazz and I will never have a chance to do our home work if we're beating up all those pigs." Emmet said.

"But we got Edward to help us. I doubt that he will stand for anyone making a move on his sisters, let alone his girlfriend." Jasper said.

"Oh yeah." Emmet said, and his eyes brightened. "So you going to announce that Eddie boy is taken? Because I know he will with you." He said turning to me.

I choked on my food. "W what?" I sputtered.

Emmet grinned and exchanged a look with Jasper. "Bella, you know and I know that I am anything but gay, in the sense of liking the same sex. But I know that other girls think that Edward is very hot. So you might want to say he is off the market."

"No duh, Em! Of course I know that other girls think that Edwards hot. But what did you mean by 'Because I know he is'?" I responded without choking this time but blushing instead, just great!

"Come on Bells."

"Yeah, you know what we mean."Jasper said.

"No, I really don't." I replied.

"Bella, we beat up boys every school year. We don't give them serious injuries, but enough to get the point across." Emmet said proudly.

"I don't get it. Why would Edward tell people that I was dating him? And you really beat them up, I thought that you talked to them, and that was it, the rest was talk. I mean who would want to….you know, with me."

"Em just said it wa-"

"Guys time to leave. See you all after school." Mom said, cutting off Jasper.

We all got our stuff, and got in my baby.

"Explain." I said as I was pulling out of my driveway. "I still don't get it. Why would you beat up the boys at our school because of me and why would Edward want them to know that we were dating?"

"Bella, don't you know? You are beautiful." Jasper said softly and lovingly.

"And guys are perverted." Emmet deadpanned. I laughed, but they looked dead serious.

"Whatever. I know that the problem will be with Edward. Guys never go after me."

"No, they fanaticize and drool. We stop the going after." Jasper said.

"Yeah right. You only say that because you are my best friends."

Jasper and Emmet looked like they were about to argue, but we pulled into the school right then. I looked over to see the Cullens on our left next to their car.

"Hey Bella. You ready for another school year?" Edward asked.

"Nope. But, hey we get to play music. That makes it better…. Somewhat." I smiled. He rapped his arm around my waist as we walked. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"No what makes it better is that I get to see you every day." Edward said. I was about to tell him that he already did, but I got really rapped up in his eyes. Then I heard Lauren and Rachel come over. Aka, slut one and slut two.

"Edward! It is SO good to see you! I really, like, can't believe that I haven't seen you since, like, last school year." Rachel gushed, as she tried to get Edward to look at her boobs, which were barely covered. But he didn't, to my relief.

"Hi Edward. Nice to see you again. It's been awhile." Lauren, being the one out of the two that had some brains, sounded like a human. But still threw herself at Edward.

Edward gave them each a polite smile. Then turned to Lauren. "Yeah it has been, wasn't the last time I saw you the time your _boyfriend_ hit Bella with his car."

"Oh, that pig-head is not my boyfriend. I'm not dating anyone." Lauren said pouting. "I'm all alone, but I was wondering, would you like to come and keep me company at my house tonight?" She said suggestively. Fluttering her eye lashes.

_Oh hell no! _I started moving forward. There was no way she was going to say that and not be punched. To say she rubbed me the wrong way was a gross understatement. I was almost up in her face when Edward rapped his arm around me.

"Sorry Lauren. But I am going to hang out with my girlfriend tonight." He said, and then kissed me. All the tension drained out of my body as our lips moved together. I was breathless when he broke away. Lauren and Rachel were standing there with faces that were not only full of confusion, but also hatred. I had to bite back my laugh.

We all walked away. When were out of hearing distance. Emmet broke out laughing. "Shit! That was epic Edward."

"Thanks, well at least I won't have them annoying me again, and I got an excuse to kiss Bella." Edward said with a smug smile.

"Yeah right! They will be after you till we all graduate, and then all summer, then they will find your e-mail and phone number….and you get the picture."

All the color in Edwards face drained. "Now I wished I let you punch Lauren." He said to me.

Emmet and Jasper froze. Alice and Rose laughed. "That's my girl." They said together, and high fived me.

Jasper looked at Edward. "What have you done to our Bella?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Bella doesn't punch people. She hates violence. We have been trying to teach her self-defense since we started high school. But she won't learn." Jasper said.

"Why would I need to?" I asked.

"To keep all the pervs away from you." Emmet said. Then he started laughing. "Well hey, I won't stop you. Way to go Bells!" Jasper still looked surprised but smiled.

School went good. I had most of my class with Edward, all but two. Music Writing before lunch and then after lunch was History, my non music class for the year. I had Music Writing with Jasper and Emmet, so I walked with them to the cafeteria. As usual the people in the hall parted as we walked by. Trying to talk to us, like this was their only chance. I thought about what Emmet and Jasper said, I thought I was popular because I was a likable person. I knew I wasn't hot or anything. I shoved the thought out of my mind, not letting it ruin my day.

I liked almost everyone that went to our school so I would stop and talk a girl or guy I knew, Em and Jazz always flanking me. Edward, Rose, and Alice were already at a table when we got to the cafeteria. We got our food, and then walked towards them. Soon all my friends were there. Some that I hadn't seen in a while, like Jake and Leah.

About half way through our meal a guy named Austen came up to me. Asking me a question about homework, and then asking me how my summer went. About three more guys did the same thing.

"Does this always happen?" Alice asked me.

"What?"

"All the guys coming up to you, making excuses to talk to you, check you out, more than once I might add, and then leaving because Jazz and Em give them the death glare?" Rose responded for her.

"First of all they just have questions, and are being polite about asking how my summer went, they don't check me out. And Em and Jazz don't give them death glares." I paused. "Do you?

"Well they did with every one that just came up. And trust me the guys are trying to talk to you and checking you out. Not only are you popular but you are also hot." Alice said.

Before I could respond, Ange spoke to Alice and Rose. "It will be worse tomorrow. And then ever worse the next day. Until Em and Jazz give the 'talk' to all the guys.

"By the way Em, when should we do the talk?" Jazz asked.

"Well they are braver that last year." Em said like he was talking about dogs trying to hunt cats. "I would say we should give it on Wednesday. Just to be safe."

"You're right! They are braver. How many tried to make a move on Rose?" Jazz asked.

"10, Alice?"

"Same. Bella?" Both Jazz and Em turned to Edward.

"Counting the once that just came over, 19. But I have most of my classes with her so I know. There were 7 more for Alice and 8 for Rose."

Everyone else at the table was laughing, everyone but Rose, Alice, and me, we were frowning in confusion.

I took me awhile to get everything they were saying. They were talking about us. I looked at Alice and Rose, who looked just as pissed as I knew I did. All at the same time we hit our boyfriends on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The all shouted at the same time.

"What was that for Rosie?" Em asked like a 5 year old.

"Yeah, Alice?" Jazz whined.

"Bella what did you do that for?" Edward looked at me pouting.

"Guess." We all said sarcastically. Got up and left, once we were to our lockers (which were all next to each others) we all broke out laughing. Yeah, this school year was going to rock!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Alfred: I thought that it was a lot better since I was here.**

**Me: *Rolling my eyes, then hitting Alfred in the back of the head* Sure.**

**Alfred: Ow! You abuse me!**

**Me: No I don't. You are just a wimp. Anyway, I will try and update soon. But I am not sure when it will happen. But I always answer my reviews, so if anyone has any questions don't hesitate to ask. And PLEASE tell me what you think and review. You have no idea how much it helps me. **

**Alfred: She needs all the help she can get! **

**Me: Hey! Shut up. **

**Alfred: Sorry! Sheesh. Well you do. **

**Me: Well you don't have to point it out! That is just rude!**

**Alfred: You call me rude? You're the one that hits me, calls me a wimp and….well there is a list.**

**Me: The readers don't want to hear you complain. **

**Alfred: Whatever. Like she said, please review!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello, hello, hello. :) So yeah this update is a lot sooner than the others. I put you a head of an Algebra lesson that I need to get done, just because I love ya all.**

**Alfred: No, because you don't want to get in trouble with them and you hate doing boring algebra. *Alfred rolling his eyes***

**Me: Don't listen to him. He just wants to get me ****into**** trouble. **

**Alfred: Think whatever you want. But you know I'm right.**

**Me: I refuse to bore the readers with any more fights that are not worth the time of day.**

**Alfred: Ok, disclaimer time. You know I should right a disclaimer song! Yeah! It would great-**

**Me: Whatever Alfred. I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Alfred: On with the story!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 17. Assignment._

**BPOV**

The first week of school was hard. Not in the sense that the classes were hard, but in the sense that it was just another thing that I needed to put time into. I got very overwhelmed with a job, school, family friends, and Edward. It felt like every time that I tried to spend time with Seth and Leeny; I would remember that I had to go to work. Or when I went to hang out with my friends or Edward, or both, there would be homework that was just waiting for me to do. Nothing was in balance.

But that was only the first week, after that things started to work out, and I managed my time better. I convinced my family to have a family night once a week, on Sundays. Mondays and Wednesdays were for studying, Tuesdays and Thursdays were for friends, I decided to quit my job, and just have one for the summer. It's not like I needed the money. And that left Fridays and Saturdays for my boyfriend. The schedule was by no means set in stone. As long as I spent some time with my family, friends, Edward, and kept my grades at a good level, I was good. In other words it never went like that. But it helped me get things together and realize you can't plan life.

I was walking to my music writing class with Emmet and Jazz on Thursday of the third week of school. The boys weren't really a problem. After the 'talk' from Emmet, Jasper, and to my great horror Edward, they backed off. Alice, Rose, and I were allowed to come this year, just to see if they were really that bad. They weren't…..for Alice and Rose. No, Em, Jazz, and Edward just said to back off, the girls were taken, and that was the end of it. For them. But not for me. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all got a turn to get up in every boys face (the freshmen especially) and tell them, and I quote from Edward 'If you so much as look at her wrong, things will go very wrong for you" and a lot more. After that little talk, Edward and I had a 'little talk' that involved a lot of me yelling and a lot Edward looking like a 4th grader being scolded for protecting his prize possession. The whole scenario was hilarious to Rose and Alice.

Once we got to our seats our teacher, Mr. Martinez got everyone quit and started the class. Did I mention that this was my favorite class of all time? We talked about how most 'sad' or 'slow' songs are in 3/4 time. Really grade school stuff, but I guess that it was a good review lesson. After working our way into listening to music and taking turns telling Mr. Martinez what time the songs were in, he gave us our assignment that was dew a week from today.

"Alright class I want you all to write and perform a sad song for the Fall Concert. It has to be at least 2 minutes and have a slow beat, it doesn't have to be in 3/4 time, but I want it to be an experience form your life. You can pare up if you want, or go solo."Emmet raised his hand. "Yes Emmet, you will be graded on this." Mr. Martinez smiled, he really liked Emmet. Just then the bell rang. "Alright, class dismissed."

We all walked out of the class. What in the world could the song be about? It was a given that Jazz, Em, and I would pare up for the song. I would do the lyrics and then I would help them with the music.

"Trust Mr. Martinez to make us write a song and perform it in 2 weeks." Em said as we were getting to the cafeteria.

"Oh, come on Em, you know we can do it. We got Bella doing our lyrics; we might even win the Best Song prize at the Fall Concert." Jasper said.

"Yeah I know. Alright Bella, do you think that you can come up with something tonight that we can work off of?"

"Yeah, of course." I said. But I had no idea what I was saying yes to. I was to wrapped up in what event that I was going to write the song about, the one that I knew I _needed_ to write the song about. No one knew the whole story, not that this song would explain it, but it was how I felt. I knew that this one bad experience in my life was nothing compared to world hunger or war, however to me, it was big, and it hurt. So for my own sanity, the story needed to be told, and a music was the way I communicated, so what better way?

The rest of the day was a blur. The only thing I could think about was the song that I knew I had to write. Edwards's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Bella? Bella? Bella you're worrying me." His voice was full of concern.

"Huh?"

"Bella did you not hear me? I asked if I could take you out tonight." He said, a smile on his face, but there was concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I fine, there's a song that I need to write for writing class. So I can't tonight. Sorry." I said. Going out with Edward for once, did not sound all that appealing. I just needed space from him, not because I didn't like him. No I had a feeling I was falling in love with him, but that just made me even more vulnerable, what he could do with a few words was much, much, worse than a punch in the stomach while be robed. "I'll text you before I go to bed though. Or call. I gota get home now though. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek and then ran to my car. I didn't was to cry and have Edward get more worried.

Once I got home I went straight to the music room. I went over to the piano and started on the melody that I had going in my head. Then the word came. Once I got the refrain down, I started to cry. I cried and cried and cried. The thought of worse things going on in the world went through my mind again, but this was the worst thing that had happened to me, and may happen again. Once I had cried myself out, I texted Edward and went to bed. The next morning I got up before anyone else, to avoid attention, ate and then went right back to the music room. I switched the pad over to the code that only Kate and I knew. Kate was on vacation in Colorado so I didn't need to worry about anyone getting in. I went right back to work. The words just came to me, like they were raining down from the heavens. Like God knew what I needed to say. I worked on the song for the next day, not seeing anyone. The only time I came out of the music room was to go to my room that night and then I would go eat before anyone got up. I had some food in the music room but I didn't eat it. My family would come and nock on my door and try and get me to come out. My sudden no speaking, no seeing, no nothing streak really worried them. But I knew what I had to do.

It was Sunday morning, and I was just finishing the song, silent tears running down my face. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew the hand right away.

"Bella, why are you crying?" The voice was sad, but not for him, for me.

"Because it hurts Jazz." I said trying to force a smile through my tears.

"Bells, why haven't you talked to anyone or seen anyone since Thursday?"

"I needed time for this one. I need to get this one out, so I can get over it. Music is how I communicate. It just is." I took a breath and finally looked up from the piano keys. "How did you get in?" I questioned.

"I called Kate. She gave me the code. Everyone is really worried about you." He crouched down so he was a little below my eye level, and started searching my eyes. "Bella are you writing the song for class?"

More tears came faster but still silent. I blinked so I could see. "Yes." I said simply. "And I need your and Alice's help, Em too."

Jasper looked confused. "Bella, what are you writing about? Why do you need Alice's help?"

"You'll see Jazz. But right now, I can't see anyone. They don't need to see me like this. This song needs to be right, and I just need you, Alice, and Emmet's help right now."

Jasper searched my eyes for a couple more seconds then nodded. "Edward is outside right now, he really wants to see you. He has some news, I'll bring him in."

"No!" I said too loud. "I mean no, no Edward, I really can't see him." I shook my head and tried to bite back the sob that was in my throat. But it came out anyways. I buried my face in my hands. I felt Jasper lift me, carry me to the couch and then hold me. Rocking back forth. After what seemed like hours but was most likely only 30 minutes, my sobs slowed and I looked up at Jazz. "Please go get Alice; we need to work on the song. Tell her to bring her violin." He nodded.

"Are you sure you are ok by yourself?" I nodded.

"Jasper? What's Edward's news?" I asked.

"I guess I'll tell you since you won't see him. He is going back to Chicago. He'll be back in time for the fall concert." He said, still looking sad. "I better go talk to everyone."

He got up and went to the door I heard a lot of talking while it was open, but that stopped once the door closed. I didn't really know how I felt about Edward leaving, I knew I didn't want him to go, but I also knew that I couldn't see him till this song was done.

I got up and got the song together. I almost broke down again when I saw the lyrics. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. _I chanted to myself. _I have to do this._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know, I know, short chapter. But it's better than nothing. Right? I know that some of you are confused. But it will clear up soon. In one to two chapters. **

**Alfred: Please review! **

**Me: Yes. I love reviews, so if you have any questions or just want to tell me something, please do. I also welcome criticism. It helps me improve. Also guesses and suggestions are welcome. I will answer all reviews. :)**

**Alfred: So R_E_V_I_E_W_!_!_!_! :D We are almost to 100, only three more people!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Me: I have to be honest. I seriously thought about canceling the story. I was having bad writers block, but a shit load of ideas for other books. But then I was listening to the radio and I heard the perfect song, and I knew that it would be the one for Bella to write. So I am not even going to have Alfred make an appearance (not that you guys can see him but…) I am going to go right to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, it all belongs to SM. Nor do I own any of Sheryl Crow's songs, including 'The first cut is the deepest'.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Chapter 18. Reasons. _

**EPOV**

I wanted to see Bella. No, I needed to see Bella. At least talk to her, but even I wouldn't see her for a while, and she wouldn't talk to me. I wasn't leaving for good, but I would be gone for a week and a half to visit my friends and some Aunts and Uncles I had up there. It was not going to be fun to be away from Bella and I was dreading it. But then all this stuff happened with Bella, like she was having a meltdown. I didn't know what to do, my first instinct was to comfort her, but she wouldn't let me in the room. I had nearly thrown Jasper out of the way when he said that I couldn't go in the music room. Then he told me that she didn't want to see me.

So here I was on an airplane going to Chicago. Without my Bella.

**BPOV**

"Bella, do you need a break?" Rose asked, after I had started crying again.

"No, I'm fine. I think that I'm going to play on the guitar. Jasper, you can go back to base. Alice, you are perfect right where you are, same with you Emmet. But Alice?"

"Yeah Bella? What do you need hun?"

"Will you please be my backup singer?"

"Bella you know I don't sing a lot." Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. But I know you can do this." She agreed after a while, and we went back to practicing. The whole practice was to critique the song.

"Let's do that part again. I think we should slow down the tempo, and add more bass. Alive turn up your sound too."

"I want to sing that part again. I hit that note wrong." So on, and so on.

No one had questioned the lyrics, but I could tell that they didn't know….anything.

I knew that my parents were really worried. I barely saw them, I went to school, but didn't talk to anyone; I came home and didn't talk to anyone. The only time I talked was when we were working on the song, but I couldn't help it. I needed for Edward to hear this, for me and for him. So I _needed_ it to be right. After what seemed like only a few minutes, the whole week was gone and it was the night before the concert. We had the song down, and there was only one thing left to do. Explain. I had to explain the song to my best friends. The deserved that, and I would need them to help me when I saw Edward after the concert.

We were all sitting in my room, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmet. They all had concerned faces on, and I knew it was for me. I knew now was the time to speak.

"I am going to explain the song to you guys. But first I want to thank you. You all are the best friends anyone could hope for. And I have no idea how I deserve you."

"Bella stop, you are a wonderful person, and we love you. Now please tell us what's going on." Emmet said. Always the strait forward one.

"It's really not what's going on, it's what happened. It's why I don't know if I can ever really love Edward. Because even though I know he would never hurt me on purpose…..I can't tell the future and he could do it without even trying."

"Who hurt you Bella?" Alice asked.

"My first love.

_It was two years ago, so I was 16. I was dating Mike Newton. I had been his girlfriends for about a month, and he was always the perfect gentlemen. We hadn't gone very far, make out sessions was about it. But I could tell that he wanted more. He was always nice about it, but he would press me. _

_One night we were at his house. Mike said that he had called my parents and that they knew I was there. I found out later that they thought I was at Angles house. We were in his room hanging out, not really doing much, I was one his bed listening to music and he was just walking around. _

_Then he came over to me, and started kissing me, I didn't put up a fight, it wasn't a horrible thing, kissing him, but there were no fireworks like I had always read about. Then his hand started moving towards my shirt. He was trying to unbutton it. I caught his hands and broke away from the kiss. He started kissing my jaw and neck._

"_Mike, no. Not know I'm not ready." I told him. _

"_But I am. Come on baby. You know you want me." I started to feel sick. I didn't want to do this. _

"_No." I said but I knew my voice wavered. He looked up. _

"_Why? You love me don't you?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_I love you too; you are just too sexy to pass up any longer come on." He kissed me before I could say anything. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was ruff. And I couldn't breakaway. He ripped my shirt open, and…"_

I focused my eyes, I was so into the story that I didn't relies that I was about to tell my best friends the worst moment of my life. The just needed to hear the facts not the details.

"It's not like he raped me. Or not in the sense that every girl has a fear of. He was saying yes, and I was saying no. After a while I gave up. I thought I loved him, and I knew that this was what he wanted. So I just gave myself up." I was staring at the carpet, when I looked up there was a range of expressions.

Jasper and Emmet looked murderous. Like they could go kill Mike right now. Rose looked murderous too, but also scared and sad. Alice had a look of pure concern, worry, and horror on her face. She came up and hugged me.

"Bella, what really happened? Did he really break up with you?" Jasper asked in a voice so calm that it was that much more threatening.

"Um…no. Not exactly." I had tears flowing down my eyes again, I wiped them away angrily. I had been crying so much this past two weeks. "The next day,

_I went over to his house to talk to him. I really regretted that I gave myself up to him. When I walked in his bedroom, there was a girl on his bed and he was having sex with her. Telling her the same things that he had told me the night before. When he looked up, he just smiled. _I laughed in disgust. _ And asked if I wanted to get in on the action. I nearly puked right then, but the grief was a much stronger emotion. He had told me he loved me, and that I was the only one that had his heart. But all I was to him was another body. I ran out of the room then. He ran after me and grabbed my arm._

"_Bella where are you going?" Mike asked_

"_Home, you bastard."_

"_Why? I just offered you another round." _

"_With another girl. You said you loved me. You said I was the only one. How could you?" I asked. My voice wasn't above a whisper, and I knew I sounded weak._

"_You are just another bitch. Deal with it. You sound like I wasn't the one doing you a favor." _

After that I ran out of the room." Everyone was silent. And they all had the same expressions; except Emmet and Jasper's anger had multiplied it looked like.

"That's why I wrote the song. Edwards needs to know, that I don't know if I can love him. Because the even if I didn't _love _Mike, truly love him. He was my first love, and the first cut is the deepest. I don't think that I could ever live through that kind of hurt again. Even though I know Edward would never cheat on me, what if he leaves me?" I started to cry harder.

"He won't, he won't. Edward is falling in love with you. We all can see it." Rose said. She was hugging me too. All of the sudden Emmet stood up, scaring me.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch! How dare he! He will wish he was never born! I can promise you that Bella." He yelled.

"I'm right behind you man. How dare he do that to our Bella! He will _pay!_"

"Boys!" Alice shouted. "Stop now! Bella is hurting, focus!"

"_He _is the reason she is hurting though! If you think that I am just going to stand here and let him get away with it you are wrong!" Emmet shouted. I looked over at Jasper, he looked just as livid.

"Please don't." I pleaded. "I don't care about Mike. But I do care about Edward. And that's my problem, I don't know if I can do anymore than care for him. What if I let myself fall in love with Edward? What if I do and then I tell him? And then" my voice broke, but I kept going "he doesn't feel the same way, or he leaves? I can't go through that again. I can't, I just can't." I started sobbing. Hard. But I needed to get it out. Then I heard one of the last voices that I thought I would hear in a calm voice. It was Emmet of all people who had been shouting this whole time.

"Bella? Hey, hey, hey. Bella look at me." I looked up to see him crouching in front of me. Emmet swallowed me in a hug. "Girly, its ok. Do you know why they call it falling in love? Do you?" I shook my head. "Because you take a chance. You take a chance on what's going to happen, on how it's going to end, and on the person you are in love with. I know that you can't go through that again. And you wont. But you have to take that chance with Edward. Who knows how things will end up. I don't and you don't nobody does. But that's the fun part baby."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry harder. Laugh because Emmet had just said something not only serious but also smart and wise. It was a once in a life time thing. And cry because every single solitary thing he just said was true.

So I wiped the last tear from my eye and looked at everyone. "Let's go through the song one more time." And we did. I didn't cry, but for the first time since we got the assignment I felt something. I felt hope. And so I sang the fear, the sadness, the unknown, and the new found hope into the song. I stepped back from the microphone as the song ended.

"Bella, that was beautiful."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Well there it is. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the song. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**P.S. Sorry for all the errors. I didn't have time to reread it, and I didn't want to put you all off any longer. So, sorry. :)**


	22. Chapter 19

**Me: Okay okay, hold the rotten veggies for a sec. My family and I are going through a family crisis. I think that this story is going to be cut short because of it and if it isn't then the updates aren't going to be very consistent, depending on how things go. So yeah, here is a chapter. Now there are a couple things. I have recently changed my pen name to M-IsForMusic6, just so you all know it's still me. And second in the last chapter there was some confusion as to who said "Bella, that was beautiful." A lot of you thought that Edward was back and he said it. But he's not and he didn't. It sounded wrong in the moment to have someone in particular say it, I tried with Alice, but it kinda broke the moment, at least for me. *shrug* Anyway, here is another chapter.**

**Alfred: Are you going to let me say anything?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Alfred: Fine, be that wa-**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 19 The song_

**BPOV**

I was pacing back stage before the concert started. We were the last to go on; my parents were sitting in the audients with Leeny and Seth. Carlisle and Esme were there too with Rose. Edward was supposed to be here soon.

To say I was nervous was the biggest understatement of the year. I wasn't scared to go out on stage and sing. No, I planned to make a career out of singing and song writing. I had no problem with that. It was that I was about to tell Edward in front of a thousand or more people why I was so scared….of everything. I had butterflies in my whole body it felt like. And at times I thought I was going to be sick. Most of the time I had that one feeling, you know the one where you just want to give up? Were everything seems hopeless and you just want to go home and go to sleep so you don't have to face….anything? That's the feeling I had most of the time, but the one I had since I woke up this morning was, determination. I knew that I had to get through this.

I looked down at the dress and heels Alice and Rose had forced me into, to distract myself. I didn't mind the dress, it was beautiful. A deep rustic orange, and went to the floor, it was snug at the top, strapless, it kinda over lapped gracefully on my chest down to my stomach, and started to flare out just a little at my hips, there was a slit up the side to my knee, so I could walk. The dress was beautiful, it was the heels that I hated, but I would live. My hair was curled into ringlets and my makeup was little. Everyone said I looked pretty, beautiful, and gorges. But I sure didn't feel life it. Edward would probably break up with me after he understood the song. He would want someone that could commit and was confident in a relationship. And that someone (at least for the time being) was not me.

"You ready?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Emmet behind me.

"No. I mean yes. I mean-." I took a big breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." I gave him a tight smile.

He hugged me reassuringly. "We'll make it through this concert. And then we'll make it through the rest. Just know Bells, we all love you." I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, so my mascara wouldn't run. I looked down at my hand, and in the back of my mind I thank Alice and Rose for the water proof makeup.

"The rest. That's what I'm not sure about. But thanks, I love you all too." I looked out and saw that one of the girls in our class was starting her piece on her flute. I looked at the crinkled program in my hand. After she was done only two more people to go and then…us. I tensed up and looked back at Emmet.

"Is he here yet?" I asked, knowing he knew who I was talking about.

"No not yet, but he should be her soon." All the frustration and mixed emotions snapped.

"You have been saying that for the last hour!" I yelled at him and then broke down in tears. I heard people running to where I was.

"What happened? Bella, are you ok?" I heard Jasper ask. "Emmet, what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute she was just a little freaked out and then the next she yelled at me and broke down." Emmet said.

"What are we going to do; we go on in a couple minutes." Alice asked in a concerned voice.

"Well-" Rose was cut off by small footsteps. I heard everyone turn, but since my face was in my hands I didn't see who was coming. But then I heard.

"Is Bella alright?" A small voice asked. I would know that voice anywhere, and right now she was the person I needed. I looked up to see my little sister in a in a yellow dress.

"Come here Leeny." I said, my voice was a little horse from crying.

"Hey Bells, why are you crying? You look sad." She asked worried. I just hugged her. She didn't know what happed. She may be mature, but she was only 11. Sensing what I needed she just hugged me back. After what was about five minutes, we pulled back.

"Bella how is it that no matter how much you cry, you are always beautiful?" She asked as if it was the question that had been haunting her for ages.

I laughed. It was one of the first times this whole week that I had. "I'm sure I look anything but pretty now Hun. But thanks, you are my favorite sister." I said and hugged her again.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "But Bella, I'm your only sister." We were still laughing when Rose came over.

"Bella?" She said in a soft voice. "Let's go get you cleaned up a little before you go on, only one more person." I nodded and told Leeny to go back to her seat.

After Alice and Rose had cleaned me up and touched up my markup, **(Didn't mean for that to rime)** I met up with Jasper and Emmet.

"Alright girly, I'm going to go take my seat; I'll see you after the show." Rose said. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You are strong you can get through this. I love you. I've never met a more beautiful, strong, kind, and caring person." She smiled and I could see that she meant every word.

"I love you too Rosalie. Thanks for being there for me." As she walked off I looked at the rest of the group. I open my mouth to tell them that there was never a luckier girl and that they all looked great, Emmet and Jasper in there dress pants and gray button down shirts, and Alice in her rustic red dress that had the same design as mine, when Mrs. Martinez's voice came to the mike.

"Thank you Ashley for that beautiful peace. And now I would like to announce our next performers. Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmet McCarthy are some of our most talented students at our school. I would like to say a lot more about them but the stage director is waving at me to hurry up so without further ado. Isabella, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet." We all walked out onto the stage and picked up our instruments. I walked up to the mike, my guitar in hand, and looked at the people below me. I took a deep breath.

"Um, hi. My name is Bella and tonight my friends and I are going to be playing a song I wrote called 'The First Cut Is the Deepest'. I know that we are not supposed to dedicate songs but I am going to anyway, sort of. I'm just going to say that it is dedicated to someone and then yeah…I'm going to stop blabbering now." There was a soft chuckle throughout the audience. I took another deep breath to calm myself and looked at my friends. I nodded.

"1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4

_I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and he's taking almost all that I've got  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again but I know_

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
'cause when it comes to being lucky I'm cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me he was worst  
but when it comes to being loved she was first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

_I still want you by my side _

_If you still want to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

'Cause when it comes to being lucky I'm cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me he's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she was first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

_If you want I'll try to love again _

_The first cut is the deepest, baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest, but baby_

_Your love is the deepest. _

As the last note of the song rang out everything was dead silent. I looked around. Where we really that bad. I looked back at my friends they all had shocked expressions on their faces. It must have just been me. Then Alice broke out in the biggest smile ever. And she started clapping. I looked back to the audience. My parents stood up and started clapping then everyone was standing and clapping, it was so loud I didn't know what to do. Then I saw him. He wasn't just standing, but he was on top of his chair clapping and whistling with Leeny on his shoulders and a breath taking smile on his face. Not only that, he was crying.

**EPOV**_  
_

I stood on top my seat clapping with all my might with Leeny on my shoulders. I had gotten here just in time, took my seat and watch a nervous Bella talk into the microphone. Then she started singing. I was speechless, just like every other single person in the concert hall. I had heard Bella sing before, but she was not only singing this song she was living it. I knew it was dedicated to me, and since last night I had known why. And I planned on killing both Mike and Loren as soon as I could get my hands on them.

Last night I got an e-mail from Lauren, she put this snotty little message about how she was glad that she caught this before it hurt me. On the e-mail was a recording of Bella speaking. I heard the whole story. After I cried for Bella and vowed to kill Mike (Well not kill him, but make him pay) I realized that Bella would not invite Lauren to her house and not for when she was talking about this. So I had been pissed, sad and heat broken since last night. Then my flight had been late. Life hated me. But I couldn't even think about me. I only thought about Bella.

As I watched her face I smiled. She was confused. That was my Bella; she didn't know her own talent to its full extent. After about 10 minutes of clapping my friends and Bella left the stage but the clapping didn't stop. I put down Leeny and ran back stage. It was berserk back there but Bella was easy to pick out among the ordinary bodies, because she was….well Bella. I ran up to her, turned her around, and kissed her with all my might. She was tens and shocked at first, but then she melted into me. I pulled back.

"Oh god, Bella I've missed you. You where amazing. And you are by far the most beautiful person here." I told her in one long breath.

She looked happy but then the feeling was replaced by sadness. "You won't want to be with me after I explain the song." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella? I know. I know that story. And I'm sorry, so sorry." My voice started to shack as I held her close to me. "God, it's not even my fault really but I am so sorry. And I don't care if you can't love me right now, as long as you want to be with me, then I'm here. I love you enough for the both of us." She was silent. "I mean if you don't want me around then I under-"

"NO! Edward. God no. I want you to stay." She said, and then kissed me hard. We pulled back for air, our foreheads resting together.

"I love you Bella."

"I care for you deeply, but I really can't say I love you yet." Bella looked down. "But I want to, I'm just so scared."

"I know its ok." I kissed her again, until I heard a through clear. We broke apart and looked up to see all of our friends grinning at us.

"So….why is it that we spend days trying to get you to smile, and then Eddie boy comes back and is with you all of 5 minutes and he has you grinning like that cat off of Alice in Wonderland?" Emmet asked with a teasing grin.

Bella blushed a color that competed with Alice's dress.

"Well at least I can make you blush." Em said proudly. We all laughed and then Rose looked at Bella.

"They want an on core. Go back out, but sing something not so, you know, sad. Kick ass, instead of hearts this time Bells." Rose said smiling.

Bella grinned. "I know just what I'm going to sing. Em, Jazz?" They walked out and the crowed started clapping again when they saw Bella.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend. Our relationship is not glamorous and this song isn't even what our relationship is like. We have the same friends and my mom loves Edward. Sorry, I didn't write this one, but I love the song, so here it is." She had a massive smile on her face. "Oh and this song is written from a guys point of view but since I have the male influence and but the famine beauty…it will work. Everyone that knows him, just picture him in a cocktail dress. It's called" Everyone laughed. Bella picked up her guitar and looked back at Em and Jasper they nodded

1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4

Jasper and Bella stared out on a little solo to open it up.

_Be kind when you rewind the story how the two of us  
Sometimes you wish it was a little more mysterious  
When you look at me with your cinematic eyes  
I wanna play the part but I forget the lines_

I do it all the time  
I never get it right

One day when you replay the slideshow we know  
Pictures won't show villians and heroes  
It's/Is just me keeping time with you  
Butter knife's dull but it still cuts through

We never were  
We'll never be

Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
Ohh  
You're a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
It goes like this

They were amazing. Everyone was standing and dancing. Bella, Em and Jazz all had big grins on their faces.

You didn't like my friends and your mom didn't trust me  
I thought I was slick but my moves were rusty  
Bought you a 12pack promised you sushi  
Sorry if I wasn't straight out of a movie

We never were  
We'll never be

Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
Ohh  
You're a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
It

Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us  
Sometimes you wish it was a little more mysterious  
When you look at me with your cinematic eyes  
I wanna play the part but I'm messing up the lines

We never were  
We'll never be

Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
Ohh  
You're a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
It goes like this  
It goes like this

Once they stopped the whole hall was laughing, dancing, and clapping. The applause was deafening. Jazz, and Em came up to the front of the stage with Bella, they all clasped hands and bowed at the same time. Bella took the mike.

"I would like to thank you all, I never get to perform that song and to say it was fun would be an understatement. I would like to give all the other people that preformed a round of applause" everyone clapped, it wasn't as loud as when they clapped for Bella, but it wasn't insulting "and thank everyone that put this on." She gave them one last gin and then walked off the stage with her arms draped around Jasper and Emmet's shoulders.

My morning had sucked, and from what I had heard from my friends, Bella's had been worse. But as I looked at where we were and at our smiles, I grinned even bigger. No, life didn't hate me. And I didn't hate life. I loved Bella and it was ok that she couldn't tell me that back yet. Because as long as she wanted me I was happy. No, I didn't hate life, but if life made Bella unhappy again, it and I were going to have a talk. And I would figure out how one talked to life when the time came.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Now I personally loved the last part of this chapter. Now the songs in this chapter were 'The First Love Is The Deepest' by Sheryl Crow and 'Our Song' one of the best songs ever! I love** **it! And Our Song is by The Spill Canvas. Now on The First Cut I changed it a little to fit the story, so sorry. And on Our Song I highly suggest watching the music video. It is really, **_**really,**_** funny. :D **

**Alfred: The YouTube links are on her profile. If you don't want to look up both look up Our Song at least. **

**Me: Anyway, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, so yeah…..sorry. Please review; I will answer all of them. I would really like to hear what you think. :D**


	23. Chapter 20

**Me: Hello peoples! I know you are all shocked. But yes this **_**is**_** an update. Even though this one was quick, it doesn't mean that the next one will be, unfortunately. :( Sorry. Anyway thanks to the people that reviewed. Now for the people that didn't read last chapter, but are accidentally reading this one. I posted the last chapter last Tuesday (November 23) so yeah. You need to read chapter 19 before you read this one.**

**Alfred: So….did you know that you forgot to right a disclaimer last chapter?**

**Me: Crap! Did I? Sorry everyone, I really did forget. Please forgive me and don't sue me. **

**Alfred: Well you better write one now, so you **_**don't **_**forget. *pointing a pencil at me***

**Me: Yeah you're right. But put the pencil down, I thought that we were past that faze.**

**Alfred: Nope. Not me.**

**Me: Whatever. I do not own Twilight. Anyway, here is the next chapter. It covers a lot of time, and it may seem a little rushed in places, but I hope you all like it. Sorry it's a little late with the Thanksgiving thing. And PLEASE review! **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**EPOV**

_Chapter 20. Thanksgiving_

Since the concert things had been…..better between Bella and me. Once the concert had officially ended and we all were outside, I pulled Bella aside, and we agreed we needed to talk more. So I took her in my car and we went to the beach, even though it was really cold, the moon on the water was beautiful. We walked along the shore and talked about love, how she was scared, she told me her story, she cried on my shoulder, and then after all the tears were gone, we just sat, and I held her in my arms. For that moment I was content on just_ being_ with her. Not talking or kissing, just holding her in my arms looking at the moon. And in that moment, I felt truly happy. After about two hours it got to cold and I took her home. We said bye, and I kissed her goodnight.

It had been about two months since then and things were still good, and not just with Bella, with everyone. Rose and Emmet were still together, and had told one another they loved each other as had Jasper and Alice. I had to say Em and Jasper had stile in the romantics, and I tried to compete with it, but sometimes it was a lost cause when Bella was the one giving them date ideas. However Alice and Rose were over the moon about Jasper and Emmet. And, at least aloud, Alice admitted that she thought that Jazz was the one.

On the 18 of November and all our families were getting ready for Thanksgiving. We had decided that the Swans, Hales, and McCarthy's would all have Thanksgiving at our house. My mom was way excited about cooking for everyone and started planning everything we were going to eat the day after we decided that everyone was coming.

Bella and I were upstairs in my room studying, or we were supposed to be studying, when my mom came up. When we heard a knock on the door Bella immediately flew off of me, cheeks flushed, hair a mess. She patted her hair down so it looked normal and sat in my love sack, while I was on my bed, holding a math book. She did this so fast I swear she blurred.

"Come in." I said.

"Sorry to bother you're studying, but I needed to ask Bella a question." My mom said turning to Bella.

"Is anyone in your family allergic to anything?" My mom asked.

"No. And I don't think that anyone else in Jazz or Emmet's families is ether." Bella said smiling.

My mom smiled and nodded and then turned to leave, but she stopped right before she closed the door.

"Oh, and Bella? I must say that I appreciate you looking presentable when someone comes in after you and my son have been making out. But I suggest that if you don't want anyone to know that you have been making out, you make Edward do the same." My mom gave us one last smile and then walked out closing the door behind her.

Bella was blushing so hard I had to bite back a laugh.

"Bella, it's ok. It's not like she caught us naked or anything." Bella raised her eyebrow. "Not that we would be, but you know what I mean." I said trying really hard not to laugh. This made Bella blush even brighter. I couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. She got up picked up one of my pillows and hit me with it.

"Stop laughing at me! That was mortifying. Your mom _almost_ walked in on us making out and you laugh? At least she was cool about it." She stopped hitting me and sat next to me.

"Yeah, it was embarrassing but, still it wasn't that bad was it?"

"How would you feel if my dad walked in on us making out? I mean besides run and hide so he didn't shoot you?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"He wouldn't. I mean he doesn't have a gun right?"

"Yes my dad does have a gun. You should be glad he likes you." She said a hot smirk on her face.

"Well I guess that is a good thing, but I see your point. However, I'm happier about your liking me." I said leaning closer to her.

"Oh really, well I better show you how much I like you too then."

"Yeah you should." I said closing the distance. My lips crashed on hers, I rapped my hand around the base of her neck and pulled her closer to me. I felt her hand twist in my hair, we were so close it felt like our bodies were melting together, but it wasn't nearly close enough. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for an opening which she quickly grated it. I put my other had on her waste, so we were now lying on my bed, Bella on top of me, our tongues twisting together. She tasted and felt so good against me that I never wanted to let go.

Then there was another knock on the door. Bella broke our kiss and tried to move but I just held her closer. We were both breathing heavy but I didn't want to lose contact with her skin so I moved my lips to her neck.

"Leave it." I murmured around her skin.

"But what if it's your mom again? Or your dad?" She asked sounding both worried and conflicted.

"My dad is still at work and my mom wouldn't come up again. Whatever though, but I'll have to stop kissing you." I said still kissing her neck. I flicked my tongue against her skin and nibbled. She moaned.

"Leave it." She said and brought my mouth back to hers.

But whoever was at the door had other ideas and they knocked again harder and longer. I tried to ignore them and focuses on Bella, but then whoever it was started knocking the A,B,C's song. Bella broke away from me.

"Go away Emmet!" She yelled breathlessly.

"Not until you come out. Really Bells, what would your father say?" He said in mock shock. Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me apologetically.

"They're not going to go away. Come on he already ruined it."

"But I could lock the door and put on music then we couldn't hear them and we could continue were we left off." I said hopefully. Bella shook her head.

"Come on, let's see what they want." She said getting up and fixing her hair.

"How do you know that it's not just Emmet? What, how did you know it was Emmet?" I asked.

"Who else would knock to the A,B,C's song? And because Emmet would not come over here all by himself because he is not allowed to cross the street by himself." Bella said as she opened the door, giving Em an annoyed look.

"Hey, now that's just mean Bells." Emmet said pouting.

"So is interrupting our…..uh studying." Bella said.

"Studying? Is that what they are calling it these days?" Alice asked walking from behind Emmet.

"What would your father say if he knew you and Edward were 'studying'?" Emmet asked using air quotes.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Probably what Rose's dad, both Carlisle and Mr. Hale, not to mention your mom, would think about you and Rose, not only 'studying', but also doing 'school projects' with each other." Bella said also using air quotes. Emmet blushed slightly.

"Hey, too much info!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

"You are talking about my sister and one of my best friend's love life. Ew." I said. Alice nodded with a grimace.

I looked back at Alice. "That goes for you too; I really don't care to hear about Jasper in that way, ever." I said. I mean really, what brother wants to hear about his sisters sex life?

"Well same here with Bella. I speak for Jazz too. Right Alice?" Em looked at Alice.

"Well I really don't want you know_ those_ details, but I assume I will be informed about it, not as Edward's sister, but as one of Bella's best friends." Alice said. Bella blushed and Emmet looked disgusted.

It was quite and then we all broke into fits of laughter. Finally when it died down I looked at Alice and Em.

"Why are you guys up here anyway?" I asked.

"Mom wanted us to make sure you weren't, her words not mine, 'both in a parallel position in any way nude'." Alice said.

"So much for being cool about it." I mumbled to Bella. She blushed and shook her head.

"Whatever, it's cooler than my dad would be." Bella said matter-a-factually.

"Well we will be going now, but remember mom's words dear Eddie." Alice said smiling sweetly as she and Emmet walked out the door. After they left Bella and I actually studied, until she had to go home.

The day after was the same only we studied at Bella's house. Luckily her dad wasn't home and her mom only checked on us once. But we actually needed to study so we didn't make out….much. We did this routine up until the week of Thanksgiving, when we didn't have school. Both Bella and I, along with our friends were very excited to have school off, but as much as I wanted to spend time with Bella Em and Jasper decided that we were going to turn into girls if we didn't have any 'guy time'. After arguing, not only with the girls but among ourselves we decided to take two days and be guys.

"So first we are going to go the football game, and then we are going to go and eat pizza, then we are going to go to my house and drink beer, or a beer more or less, that's all my dad will let us have, and play pool." Emmet told me and Jasper. We were walking to Emmet's jeep from his house.

"You know I haven't watched a football game in….I don't even remember." I said.

"Well that's why we are doing this. I love Rosie-"

"And I love Alice-"

"And we know that you love Bella, but-"

"But we need to be guys." I said.

"I mean if I watch one more chick flick I am going to change _into_ a chick." Emmet said.

"Amen to that." Jazz and I said at the same time.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure, hey Edward you want to plan it?"

"You realize that by planning we are being just like the girls?" I asked. They both looked at each other.

"Shit, we are. Okay how about tomorrow we plan one thing and then just go with it." Emmet said.

"Alright, I vote we play some ball. It's not like its cold; let's go down to the court on 12th street." I said looking at both of them. They both nodded. We were already at the field, Jasper had gotten our ticket to the San Diego Chargers game yesterday, I had to say, we had pretty good seats, and even though I wasn't a Chargers fan, it still would fun to go to a game. After the Chargers won the game to the Broncos, 28-21, we went back to Emmet's house and have some beers and played pool. After that we played videogames and ended up passing out in Emmet's living room. We woke up at noon we changed into basketball shorts and tee-shirts and went to the court.

After playing for about three hours, we sat down on the grass at the edge of the court. About half way through we had gotten really hot and taken off our shirts.

"Woo, that was a work out. But it was worth it to wipe both of your butts." Emmet said with a serious face.

"You got another thing coming if you think you won. If anything Jazz did the best when we played two on one." I told him. Em opened his mouth to speak to cut him off. "No Emmet, because when you cheat, it doesn't count." I told him smirking. I wiped off my face with my shirt. He laughed.

"Whatever."

"Should we go get some food?" Jasper asked.

"I want to play 20 with you first, show Em how you play without cheating." I said. "Then we can go get food."

"Fine by me. I get to sit here and laugh at you two try and play without the expert on the court." Emmet said shaking his head and grinning.

I got up, and walked on to the court, dribbling the ball from one hand from another. "Come on Jazzy boy, or are you scared?" I asked.

"Whatever, I could beat you in my sleep." He said and walked over to me.

"Sure, sure." I said as I turned around him and started running and dribbling to his end of the court. He came up in front of me right as I was about to shoot trying to block it, but the ball went in.

"Well that makes 2 Cullen, 0 Hale." I said smirking. I hoped back as he grabbed the ball and started running to my net.

"Yeah, well we'll see." After he made his shot, and the ball went in he turned to me, it was his turn to smirk. "Don't be so cocky Cullen, it doesn't suit you." We kept playing and trash talking till I won by one point. Finally after I made the 3 pointer that won me the game we limped back to the side of the court were Emmet sat with a grin on his face.

"What would your mothers think if they heard the foul langue that came out of your mouths?" He asked.

Jasper and I frowned at him and went to sit down. I grabbed my shirt and laid down on the grass, wiping my face and neck.

"God, I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow. I haven't worked out this much since I left Chicago." I said groaning when my body started to recognize the tiredness and laid down hard on the grass.

"Well at least you can eat. Thanksgiving, next to Christmas, is the best holiday." Emmet said.

"I second that, but at least you don't have to...ug" Jasper groaned as he flopped down on the ground next me. "Walk to your house. There is no way my parents are going to let us drive to your house." He tried to roll over, but gave up mid turn. He mumbled something like "It's not worth it." As he recognized his own exhaustion. "Hey Em, do you think Bella would let us spend the night at her house, it's a closer walk then from our house."

"I don't know why you guys are so tired." He said.

"We played four hours, and you only played three_ and _have been resting while we played the last hour. Oh I hope she lets at least me stay." Jasper said.

"Well sorry to ruin your hopes, but you can't stay at my house." I tried to turn to see Bella, and was she came from, but I decided that it was a lost cause too tired to move.

"Bella? Where are you? I can't see you." I said.

"Right here babe." She said coming right above me blocking the sun from my face, and then sitting cross legged and putting my head in her lap.

"Do you know how hot you guys are when you are working out and sweaty?" I heard Alice say.

"Alice?" Jasper asked not moving ether.

"Hey Rosie." Emmet said and I heard him get up.

"I second what Alice said." Bella said. I looked over to see Rose and Alice copying her position.

"You watched us play? Where were you?" I asked. And then moaned in appreciation when Bella started running her fingers through my hair.

"Well we decided that you guys had enough 'guy time', so we came to take you away. We were in the car." Bella said grinning playfully.

"Why did you watch us?" I asked, still confused.

"Because you guys are really hot when you play basketball, not to mention when you are sweaty and have your shirts off." Rose said.

Bella nodded and slowly slid her hand from my scalp to my shoulders, which she rubbed for a minute, before moving down to my chest. I really wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't move that far up. She must have read my mind because she came down and kissed me. After a moment she pulled away and smirked when she saw my face.

"Do you want us to take you home so you can get some sleep?"

"Yes." I said. "That would be great, but only if you take me to your house and we can take a nap together."

Bella smiled. "Alright then, let's go. I'll drop you guys off at your houses." She told our friends and helped me up off the grass, grabbing the ball once I was up.

"But Bells? Can we get food first?" Em asked.

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

I was sitting in my room waiting for people to arrive. It was Thanksgiving, around noon and nobody had showed up yet. I was listening to music and reading the magazine 'Snowboarding' when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, thinking it would be my mom wanting help with setting the table or something. The door opened and Bella peek in a breathtaking smile on her face. She was wearing a pale purple button up tope, jeans and purple plaid flats. She was the perfect mixture between hot and beautiful.

"Hey." She said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. Are you guys the first here?"

"Yeah, Seth and Leeny are down stars with our parents. But I texted the boys and they should be here is 10 minutes or so." She said as she came and sat on the edge of my bed were I was lying. Bella looked at the magazine. "You snowboard?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have been since I was 13. Why?"

"Oh it's just that I do too." She said, and gave me another smile.

"Well we'll have to go together this winter. Alice, Rose and I always goes to this place in Colorado, we rent a lodge and everything, it's really fun. You'll have to come." I told her.

"Yeah, I'll have too." She said as she leaned in to kiss me. Her lips lightly pressed agents mine. I tried to lean forward to kiss Bella again, but since I was sore I stopped when my muscles screamed at me. I laid back down in defeat.

"You still sore?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I hadn't worked out like I did yesterday since the beginning of summer, and those were totally different muscles that were worked out." I said Bella moved behind me. "Uh, Bella what are you doingggg- oh god that feels amazing." I said as she started massaging my back.

"Wow you are tight. How long did you guys play yesterday?"

"About 4 hours. The one on one between Jazz really took a lot out of me and me took an hour to play. We both are about the same in talent. Wow Bella that feels so good." I hung my head so she had better access to my back and neck.

"Excuse me? What feels so good?" I heard an upset voice that I recognized right away. My head snapped up and I saw Charlie in the door way, looking anything but happy.

"Uh…No no that….no you see Bella was just….I know that what you heard could be misleading but…" I was cut off by Bella.

"Relax dad. Edward is just really sore from playing _basketball _yesterday with _Emmet _and_ Jasper_. I was just massaging his neck and back."

Charlie's expression relaxed some but he still huffed. "Good. But just so you know I will be checking up on you two. And the door stays open." He huffed and left.

I gulped. "You know how you said like a week ago that your dad liked me? Well I think the key word there is 'liked' as in past tense." When I looked at her, she looked like she was going to explode with laughter that she was trying to keep in.

"What?" I asked.

She broke. After giggling for about three minutes strait she tried to talk. "N nothing. It was just your face." She broke down again in laughter. Finally she calmed down. Right as I was about to talk Seth walked in.

"Guys, I was told to tell you that Jasper, Emmet and their families are here. So you guys should come down. We are going to eat soon." He smiled and then walked out. Bella stood and gave me her hand to pull me up.

"Come on, I'm hungry." She said glowing from her laughter, with a smile still on her face.

As we walked down stairs there was a sea of people walking, hugging and talking to one another.

"Finally, what were you guys doing up there?" Emmet boomed when he saw us. Bella blushed as everyone looked at us and smiled.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not really long about 15 minutes, but I'm starving." Emmet answered. After Bella and I had greeted everyone my mom out of the kitchen and smile.

"Alright everyone, time to eat." She announced.

"Woopy! I'm starved." Emmet yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rose, Jasper, and Bella said in unison.

Everyone laughed as we all walked to the dining room. There were two tables and they were overflowing with food. There was cranberries, mashed potatoes, turkey, ham, green beans and a ton more. The kids sat a table and the adults sat at one. Leeny and Seth were with us.

"Alright, just grab a plate from the table and eat as much as you want." My mom said.

We ate and ate and ate. But on the third plate it was more like a competition between Jasper, Emmet, and I. But we all finished it. I thought I was going to explode from how much food I had just eaten.

"We are going to have to play more ball if we don't want to gain 20 pounds." Jasper said groaning.

"I know, but right now I can't move." Emmet said slouching in his chair.

"Neither can I." I agreed.

"After how much you guys ate I'm not surprised." Bella said looking at me shaking her head.

"We still have desert, you know." Leeny said.

All the boys groaned.

"I can't eat anymore."

"Not another bite."

"I'll pass out in a food coma." Em, Jazz, and I said.

"But we have pumpkin pie and pecan pie and apple pie and ice cream and-" Leeny said but the whimpers and groans cut her off.

"I want it, but I can't. I just take a pie home with me. Yeah that will work." Emmet said.

"Who made the pies?" I asked. All the moms had decided that since we had so many people coming they each would bring some dishes of food.

"I'm not sure, but Bella, mom made the ice cream from scratch." Leeny said.

"I am so hording that stuff for tomorrow." Bella said from beside me.

After all the people that ate desert did ate, mainly Seth and Leeny. We all visited for awhile before it was time for people to go home. We shook hands and hugged people and kissed our girlfriends/boyfriends goodbye, till finally the door shut and all the Cullens fell onto the couch. After a while mom went to go clean the kitchen and dad went to help. It was just me and Alice, since Rose was staying at her other home.

"Well that was a fun Thanksgiving." Alice said looking at me.

"Yeah, it was."

"Now I get to start playing Christmas songs." Alice said excited. "Christmas is going to be so great this year. You know, with everyone here."

"Alice, let's just be happy and enjoy Thanksgiving before we jump to Christmas. I'm just really happy and I don't want to jump ahead."

"Ok, sounds good to me." She said in a content voice.

We were silent for a moment when Alice spoke. "But Edward, be prepared. First thing tomorrow, I'm playing Christmas carols." She jumped up off the couch and skipped up the stairs. I smiled and lay on the couch, fully and happily prepared to fall asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Well there it is. I think that that is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you all liked it. There's not much to say here other than I'm not sure when the next chap will be up, and I really want you guys to review. So please R_E_V_I_E_W_! ** **I'm going for 120 reviews. Kinda fitting, you know chapter 20 and 120 reviews….. yeah anyway, please, even if you don't like the chapter, review. I would love to hear your thoughts. :D**

**P.S. Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**


	24. Chapter 21

**Me: Yeah I know, I know, I'm sorry. But things haven't been great for me (or my family) lately. But I don't want it to be months before I updated again so here is the next chapter. I would first of all like to wish you all a late Christmas and Happy New Year; I hope everyone had a great holiday. :) Anyway I am really debating ether making this story a lot longer, or cutting it kinda short with a couple of epilogues. So please tell me what you think. Well here is your chapter I hope you all like it. :D**

**Alfred: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And please review this chapter and future ones. **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 21. Lifehouse_

**BPOV**

I sat looking out the window as the snowflakes fell to the ground and then melted. I wasn't surprised, it was 34˚ and it had rained for a while before that. It looked like we were going to have a snowless Christmas. I sighed in defeat, nothing seemed to be going right this last week, there was no snow, we didn't have half of our Christmas decorations up, and I didn't have a present for Edward. Yup, it was a week before Christmas and I had nothing, zip, zilch, nada, for my boyfriend.

I had been racking my brains since a couple days after Thanksgiving when Alice was telling me about all the Christmas gifts she had gotten for her family and then for Jasper. And then I realized that I didn't have anything for Edward. Daily after that I tried to think of the _perfect _gift for him. And every day, I came up with nothing. He had been my boyfriend for almost 8 months and I couldn't think of anything.

Music, it seemed like a good gift, you know a really nice mp3 player. But that's the kinda gift that your sibling gives you. I wanted to give him something personal. And I had nothing. So I was sitting in my room looking out the window, at the snowflakes that weren't even making an impression on the ground, not at all feeling the Christmas spirit.

I had even asked Tanya what I should get him, and she had some ideas but nothing seemed perfect. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing downstairs. I knew who it was, Edward said that he was going to come over to hangout and watch TV. When I opened the door I just stared, which happened often. I knew that my boyfriend was hot, but sometimes it just caught me by surprise, he was there in my doorway looking like a male model in his navy blue and white parka and jeans, his hair wet from the slush that was falling from the sky.

He smirked as he took in my expression. "You gonna make me stay outside in the cold and snow?"

I shook my head to clear it, and then narrowed my eyes at Edward. "If you keep smirking at me, yes." I said as I stepped away from the doorway to let him in. We walked to the music room and sat down on the love seat.

"What you want to watch?" Edward asked.

I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels that had commercials. "Um…..Big Bang Theory's on! We are so watching this." I said grinning. He laughed at me but made no objection. On a commercial break we started talking till music broke out in the room.

"'Cause' it's you and me and all of the people'" The music faded a little and a guy started talking. "Lifehouse it coming to California for a part holiday show. Come and see the great rock band perform." I looked over at Edward, whose eyes were huge and looked very excited.

"I have to see that." He said and started writing down the number. I looked back at the screen and then at Edward.

"Light-bulb." I said under my breath, copying the movie 'Despicable Me'. I could get Edward the tickets; I mean that was his favorite bands.

"Bella? Why are you grinning like a mad man?"

"Oh nothing just thought of something funny Alice said." He gave me the 'whatever you say look' and then continued writing down the number.

It was the perfect plan. The concert was January 14 in Seattle and even though the tickets were a little pricy they weren't that bad. I looked down at the number to find that nether it or Edward were by the couch anymore. I looked over to see him by on his cell. I jumped up and ran over to where he was.

"No! You can't buy the tickets yet!" I nearly shouted at him.

He gave me a questioning look. "Why not, I want to get the tickets before they're sold out."

"B-but, no, you can't, I mean shouldn't." I said fumbling over my words. There was no way I could let him buy those tickets. But, I couldn't come up with a reason why he shouldn't without telling him. So I went with subject change and distraction.

"Hey look" I said looking back at the TV. "It's back on, let's go watch. You can buy the tickets later." I pulled him back toward the couch and sat on his lap. I could tell he wasn't watching thought so went for further distraction and started playing with his hair. Immediately his head dropped and he moaned. It was his weakness; Edward loved when I scratched his scalp. I smiled proudly and watched the rest of my show.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

The next week things started looking up. We had a big snow storm, my family and I finished our decorating and baking, and I got the tickets for Edward. I smiled as I thought how the whole thing panned out.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room with Jasper and Em, when my phone rang._

"_Hey Alice." I said knowing it was her by the ring tone she had set for herself. _

"_Bella, we got a code red." She said in a hushed voice._

"_What? What are you talking about Tink?" I asked perplexed. _

"_Edward is on his phone now trying to get the concert tickets! And don't call me Tink!" _

"_Crap!" I had told Alice and Rose about my gift, which I hadn't gotten yet, so they could help me stop Edward from getting tickets. "Can you hear him? Has he gotten them already?" _

"_Not really, he's hard to hear but I can catch some words. He's arguing and…..he hung up…oh no! He's coming out…" And the line went dead. _

"_Alice? Alice? Crap!" _

"_What's going on Bells?" Jasper asked. _

_I hadn't told Emmet or Jasper about the whole plan so I decided to fill them in. _

"_And now if he gets tickets I have nothing to get him, and I only have 5 days." I said in despair. _

_Emmet started laughing._

"_What the hell Em? This is so not funny." Right then my phone chirped. _

_**He couldn't get tickets. **_

_**Great!**_

_**No Bella. Not great, how are you going to get them then?**_

_**Shit!**_

_**Yep. Sorry girlie. I'm brain storming with Rose now. Call you if we think of something. :(**_

"_Just freaking peachy." I mumbled. _

"_Um….Bella."_

"_Not now Jazz. Edward couldn't get tickets, how am I suppose to?" _

"_Bella? How do you know of Lifehouse?" Emmet asked trying to hold back his laughter._

"_They're one of my favorite bands." I growled at him._

"_I know Bellie, but who first told you about them?" I looked at him confuse. Then I remembered._

"_Jasper, he said he knew them somehow." I looked over at Jasper. "How do you know them Jazz?" _

"_Um well, you see Jason is my cousin." My jaw dropped. No way. No way in Hell! I thought since I couldn't talk. Jason Wade was the lead singer and guitarist in Lifehouse. He was one of my two ideals in the music world, he and the band wrote all their music, their awesome, amazing music. _

"_You have got to be shiting me." _

_He laughed. "I shit you not." _

"_Can you really get them tickets?" Emmet asked._

_I looked at him pleadingly. _

_He smiled. "He's my cousin guys. I can get you back stage passes and have you both meet them." _

_I ran over and hugged him. "I love you Jazz! Thank you, thank you!"  
_

"_You're welcome Bells."_

_Then I hit him and Emmet across the head whith my pillow. _

"_Hey! What was that for?" They asked._

_I pointed at Jasper. "You for not telling me you're related to freaking Jason Wade. And you" I pointed to Emmet "For knowing and not telling me."_

_They smirked at me. _

"_Here let me call him real fast." Jasper said. _

_I sent Alice a quick text and told her that I gotten it figured out and then looked over at Jasper. _

"_Stop bouncing up and down Bella." Emmet told me chuckling. _

_I stuck my tongue out at him. I mean one of my best friends was calling the lead singer and guitarist of one of my favorite bands. How can you __not__ be excited? This present was starting to be as much for me and for Edward._

"_Hey Jason? Hey it's Jasper." Jazz said into the phone, smiling. I heard what Jason Wade said on the other side of the phone. _

"_Jazz my man, what's up? Long time no talk." Jason freakin' Wade said. My best friend was talking to his cousin, Jason Wade. _

"_Hey you know when we were talking over Thanksgiving about my crazy friend Bella?" Jasper said smirking at me._

"_Um…Oh yeah. The really talented one?" He asked in his amazing voice. I blushed. _

"_Yep the one that's sitting right here blushing tomato red." Jasper said laughing._

_I went over and smacked him upside the head. _

"_Ow Bella." Jasper said._

"_She just hit you didn't she?" Jason said laughing._

"_Yeah she did. Anyway, before she hits me again, I have a favor on her behalf. But first, you know you could have told me that you were coming to Cali."_

"_Sorry dude. I've been really busy with the guys, but I was just about to call you and let you know. We 're on a break right now."_

_I looked at Jazz. "We as in the whole band?" I asked in a whisper._

"_You and the whole band?" Jasper repeated my question. _

"_Yep. Say hi guys." There were a chores of hi's and hey's. I think I could have died happy._

"_Don't fain Bells." Emmet said loud enough that I didn't doubt that the whole band heard. _

_I heard Lifehouse laugh. "What can I do for the talented Bella and my favorite cousin?"_

"_Well Bella has been.." I cut him off._

"_Jasper Fredrick Whitlock! Don't you dare go into the whole story!" I told him not caring if the band heard me. They did hear by the chuckles that sounded from the phone. _

"_Wow, Jazz she used your whole name! You're in trouble." I heard __Rick Woolstenhulme say._

"_Bella wanted to know, after she so kindly hit me with a pillow because I didn't tell her that I was related to you Jason, if you guys could hook her and her boyfriend up with tickets. She wants them for her Christmas present to him; you guys are his favorite band. She has been.." _

"_Don't even think about it Jasper." I told him in a warning voice. _

_Everyone laughed. "Of course." __Bryce Soderberg__ said. "And they can have back stage passes." Said Rick. "I have a better idea. We really don't have anything planed for the day before, so why don't you come and hang out with us. We can meet, do and early sound check and all that stuff get something to eat and then they can watch the show." Jason said. I had to remind myself to breath. _

"_Um..Jason I think that Bella's having a heart attack…" Jasper said. _

_I ran over to him. "You are the __GREATEST __best friend in the world. I love you Jazz!" _

"_I remind you of that." He said grinning. _

"_Should we take that as a yes?" I heard all three band members ask at once, smiles in there voices. _

"_Hell yeah!" I yelled jumping up and down on my bed. _

_There was laughter on the other end of the phone. "Sounds like a plan. We gotta go, but I'll talk to you later Jazz, and we look forward to meeting you Bella." _

_End Flashback_

I told Rose and Alice the whole conversation and the both freaked.

Christmas came and went and everyone had a great time. But the best part was when Edward and I exchanged gifts.

_Flashback 2_

_We were in Edward's bedroom hanging out after Christmas dinner. _

"_So…do you want your present now?" He asked smiling, but looking a little nerves. _

"_Sure." I said grinning. "I have yours too." _

_He walked over to his desk and pulled out small box. _

_I took it and smiled. Edward still looked really nerves. _

_I quickly ripped the paper so he wouldn't look so worried. I found a pale blue box inside. I opened the box and what I saw took my breath away. In the box was a gorges charm bracelet. I picked it up slowly and looked at the charms. My eyes started watering up. _

"_Oh Edward." I said looking up at him. "It's beautiful." _

_He let out a breath. "Good. Um… I picked the charms special. The music note" he said pointing to a gold eight note "resembles your love for music, and the book is obvious, um..the truck is for your love of your car and your old Chevy" Edward said as he laughed a little and pointed to a silver truck "um the B is obvious too" he pointed to a diamond B "the word friends is for your love of your friends, same thing with the family, the heart inside the heart is for my love for you and how I will always hold you in it." He stopped there were lots of other charms on the bracelet, but one caught my eye. _

"_What's the 'Dream' for?" I asked._

"_It's represents your dreams. How big they are and how worthy of achieving." He said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper. _

"_God Edward." I said sniffling. "It's beautiful. I love it." I told him and kissed him softly. _

"_Good." He said grinning. We sat in silence, until I broke it. _

"_Can I give you your gift now?" I asked really excited._

"_Sure." _

_I hoped up off his lap and bed to his door and picked up my gift bag off the floor. I handed it to him. He took out the paper and pulled out the jeans that were inside. He looked at them perplexed. _

_I grinned at him "Um..Thanks babe. I needed new jeans." He told me trying not to be rude. _

"_Oh I know. And there was no way that I was going to let you were a pair of jeans full of holes when we go meet, have dinner with, do a sound check, and watch Lifehouse." I told him with a mock look of discussed on my face. _

_His face was blank. _

"_W-what?" He asked. _

"_You heard what I said. Unless you don't want to go." I said starting to take back the jeans. He yanked them back to his chest. Then like he thought better of it through them in the corner and grabbed me. He yanked me so I was lying on the bed. His lips crashed on mine and he started kissing me in a way that made me forget everything. And I mean everything even that we were both going to meet Lifehouse in few weeks. He pulled back only for a few seconds._

"_Best frigging girlfriend ever." Edward said. I laughed but then was cut off by his lips. _

_End Flashback 2_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**Me: Well there you go peoples**. **Sorry about the delay. The next chapter should be up sooner since things are kinda planed out a little. Sorry if things seemed a little rushed. Leave me some love and review; I love to hear from you. **

**Alfred: Give me and R 'R'. Give me an E 'E'. Give me a V….. *Me giving him the 'what the hell are you doing' look* Sorry. I got carried away. You didn't really let me talk the whole chapter. **

**Me: *Grinning***


	25. Chapter 22 Part 1

**Me: I really don't have much to have say here, but sorry for Seattle thing in the other chapter, I didn't mean to write it and I hopefully fixed it. I hope you all like the chapter, and I'll see you on the other side. :D**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 22. The Band Part 1_

**BPOV**

"Edward, would you calm down?" I asked as he paced.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Like you're not as excited as I am." He grinned. "We're really going to meet Lifehouse tomorrow." I just smiled at him.

We had our whole week planed. Edward and I would leave tomorrow to go to L.A., and then on Saturday we were going to road trip to Colorado and meet Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper in Denver. From there we were going to go to a place call Wolf Creek, a skiing resort were the Cullen family had a cabin. We were going to stay there for about a week and then come back in time for school to start. It was going to be a busy week, but a great one.

We had everything ready for L.A. Jasper had been talking to Jason and we had figured out that we would meet them at 4pm outside of the arena, go do the sound check and warm up, go and eat with them, and then finally go back to the arena for the concert we even got to go back stage after and see the band one last time before we left. The other thing was that Edward and I were going to be sharing a hotel room. And I was scared; Edward and I had never had _that_ conversation before. But the truth was, I wasn't ready for sex. And even if I was, I still wanted to wait till I was married. Call me anything you want, but that's just me. But I was pushing those aside, I was determined to enjoy my week.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

The next day Edward and I hopped in his car and drove off toward our week. I had wanted to take my car but with all our snowboarding stuff we had to take his. It would take us about an hour and a half to get there, once there we were going to go check into our hotel and then get ready to meet the band.

"So should we be total fans and listen to Lifehouse on the way up, or should we be cool about it and listen to other stuff." I asked after about 15 minutes of driving.

"Well I think that we should listen to other stu-" Edward started to say, but I cut him off.

"Other stuff? How can you want to listen to other stuff? We are going to _meet_ one of the best bands of the century and you want to listen to other stu-" In the middle of my rant he had picked up my iPod and put on my other favorite bands music. He knew my weakness, SugarLand was the only other thing that competed with Lifehouse, especially the song he put on, Everyday America. I looked over to glare at him, but he just grinned as I started to sing and dance in my seat. I was prepared to change to Lifehouse, but again he grabbed my iPod and switched it too Incredible Machine, a song off of their new record. He just knew me too damn well.

The rest of the drive continued like that, me singing and sometimes dancing to the songs Edward and I picked. Before we knew it we were entering Los Angeles. We had both been to L.A. but since Edward had just moved here I knew the city better. I directed him to the hotel. Edward parked the car, then before I could unbuckle and grab my purse he was around on my side opening the door for me.

"Why thank you my good Sr." I told him with a mockingly smile, trying to hold back my laughter.

"You are very welcome my lady." He said bowing, and then he took my hand and kissed, chuckling.

I blushed ten shades of red. Only Edward. I giggled and we walked towards entrance. Soon we were checked in and were dragging our bags to our room. Edward opened the door and we through down our bags. The rooms were a cream white, there was a flat screen TV on the wall and ender that a safe. And there it was one big king sized bed in the middle of the room, it had a dark blue bed spread and a mountain of pillows. Oh god, this was going to be an embarrassing conversation, but it had to happen sooner or later. I looked over at Edward who was busying himself in his bag.

"I vote later." I mumbled to myself.

"What? You say something Bella?" Edward asked, looking up at me.

"Um…" I said trying to think quickly. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"Kay." He answered again looking in his bag. I ran into the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't see my blush. I shut the door quickly and leaned agents it.

"That was close." I said to myself. I looked at the bathroom, not bad for a hotel, roomier than most and had a fairly good sized shower/tub. I quickly striped and got in the shower. I knew I needed to talk to Edward, but I just didn't want too. I mean we were going to have this perfect day, we were going to hang out with Jason freakin' Wade, _and_ the rest of the band. Then there was this ugly thing that needed to happen, but I didn't want to ruin the whole day. Would it really be that bad? Yes. Yes it would be. But what if he got mad at me? What if he thought that if that's the way I thought we shouldn't be going on this whole weekend? _Hold on. _A voice in my head told me. _This is Edward we're talking about. The guy that says he loves you, the guy that loves you even though you can't love him back right now. The guy that you are going to spend an amazing week with. The guy that will think nothing of the no sex thing, yeah it's gonna be awkward, but…..who knows he might even agree with you. _ Wow I needed to listen to myself more often, the voice thing was right. This was Edward. I mean could I have a better boyfriend?

Released that I had knocked some sense into myself I finished my shower quickly. When I hoped out I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself, I wrapped it around me and looked in the mire. My long brown hair was wet, my skin mostly pail, except for my cheeks that were slightly flushed from the hot water, and my eyes were happy. I had decided to weir my black skinny jeans with my favorite gray leather, nee high boots, a white tank top and a jean jacket. I was about to start brushing my teeth and doing my makeup when I realized that not only did I not bring in my makeup bag that had my tooth brush and stuff in it, I didn't bring in any close.

"Shit! Great now what am I going to do?" I asked myself. After trying to come up with something, anything, I came up with the only thing I could do. I wrapped the towel tighter around myself and stood in front of the door. I slowly unlocked the door and stepped out into the short hall that led to were the TV was on.

"Hey Bella? What time do you think we should leavvvvv….. Whoa." Edward said looking at me.

I decided to play cool and stupid. "What? I just forgot to grab my close." Huh this wasn't as bad as I thought, and it's driving him crazy. I grinned as I turned around so he couldn't see me and I could grab bag. When I turned around again he still was gawking.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked innocently.

He shook he head slightly. "Uh, no, no." I smiled at him and went back into the bedroom. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth I decided that I might as well get it over with.

I looked at myself in the mire and took a deep breath and walked out to the conversation I knew I had to have.

Edward was sitting on the bed his eyes closed and hands in his hair. "Hey Edward?" I asked thinking he was asleep. He opened his eyes almost carefully. Finally when they were open, he looked at me, and then let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah?" He asked now confused, I guessed by the look of worried that was most likely on my face.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, fidgeting.

A look of worry crossed his face. "What's going on Love?"

"Um…. you see. I…well you know…I think…. I don't know how to say this." I huffed in annoyance with myself. _It would just better to get it out all at once. _The voice in my head told me. "I….I can't…Ican'thavesexwithyou." I finally let out in one breath. I looked up to see Edward confused.

"Bella come here. What did you say? I didn't catch that." He told me now both worried and confused. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Edward, I don't think that I can have sex with you. I….I just can't. I'm so sorry." I told him. Waiting for some kind of reaction. But he did the last thing (well maybe not the last) I expected him to do. He pulled me to him and cuddled me.

"Bella, I know. And I'm not going to push you into anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. I love you, but I don't even think I'm ready. We'll go as slow as you need." I thought I heard him mutter something else, but I didn't catch it. "I hate what that son of bitch did to you. Not because I know that that is part of the reason that you can't have sex, but because, he hurt you and made you do something that you didn't want to. I'm not going to do that." He cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"I…..I…..thank you." I looked down. I had almost said I love you. But did I really love him? Could I really love him?

"But I can still kiss you right?" He asked grinning now.

"You'd only be in trouble if you didn't kiss me." I said teasingly. He leaned down and kissed me gently lips on lips, but then slowly deepening it he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for an entrance. He didn't have to ask twice. I opened my mouth and let my tongue stroke his. He moaned and I leaned in to him grabbing his hair. I deepened the kiss more and pretty soon my legs were wrapped around him. He started to slow down and broke away from me. Both of us breathless.

"You know I would love to make out with you, but we got to finish getting ready." We grinned at each other.

I finished getting ready quickly and walked out to find Edward waiting for me. I grabbed my cluch purse and walked over to him. "So what do ya think? Do I look hot enough to go meet Lifehouse?" I asked. He stared at me then a slow grin spread across his face, and he stood up.

"I don't think you realize how breathtakingly beautiful and hot you are." He told me grabbing me around the waist "And I'm not going to leave your side tonight for two reasons."

"And what, may I ask, are those?" I said giggling.

"One, because your hot as hell." Edward grinned. "Two because I have to make sure no other guy tries to make a move on you." He finished.

I laughed at him. "Whatever." I told him. I knew I wasn't ugly but I wasn't that good looking.

"You laugh, but it's true." He said in a sing song voice as we grabbed our jackets and walked out of the door.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

When we pulled up in the parking lot of the arena I was basically bouncing in my seat.

"Breathe Bella. Breathe." Edward said smiling.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Before we go meet them I want to thank you for getting these tickets. Your amazing, thank you." Edward said leaning over to kiss my head.

I scoffed. "This is turning out to be more of a present for me than you." I told him grinning.

He just smiled, shook his head and got out of the car to open my door. We started walking hand and hand to the back door as we were told to do by Jazz (The best, best friend ever!). By the time we reached the door I could tell Edward was excited as I was, even though he was trying to act cool. He reached out and knocked on the door. The man that opened the door was tall and thin, he had black hair, pale blue, and he could defiantly pull off his glasses. I also noticed that he had a Bluetooth in his ear, and he looked like a guy that was all business, but was still attractive.

"Can I help you two?" He asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Yeah, were here to meet the band." Edward said.

The man smiled, not coldly but almost like he was a little amused by something. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that. I can't let random people in to meet the band without some form identification." He told us a small smile on his face.

"I don't think our identification is going to be much use to you. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, and I'm Bell-" I told him, but was cut off.

"Hey James. There are going to be two people showing up soon, about 18 or so. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Let them in, they're friends of mine." A voice yelled. A voice that belonged to Jason Wade. I grinned like a fool and looked at _James. _

"Like I was saying, I'm Bella Swan." I said still grinning.

He looked at us up and down once more. And then walked away from the door to let us in. "Fallow me." He said.

We stepped in the door. There wasn't much light, but I could still see. We walked down a dark hallway with pictures of bands plastered on the walls. Soon we came to a door. "Since when do they meet people?" I heard James mumble under his breath. He opened the door for us, and then I think I died.

There sitting in three chairs was Lifehouse. Like I said, I think I had died. Now I'm not going to say that these where that hottest guys I have ever seen, but _damn _they _hot! _I just stood there staring at them. Not moving, hell my mouth could have been open, I don't know. First when we came in they were just talking and laughing, then they all stood and looked at us, smiling. I think I heard James say something, but everything started to sound hallow. I heard someone say my name, but I didn't respond.

"Breath." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I shivered as I felt Edward so close. I finally snapped back closed my eyes and took a breath. When I opened my eyes I saw them all, and mean all Edward included trying not to laugh at me.

"God, I love Jasper." I said. Then clapped a hand over my mouth when I realized I had said it out loud.

"Ah, I think that Alice might be mad." Jason said shaking his head and chuckling. I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers, but not because of _what_ he said, but because of his voice. That wonderful, voice was talking to me.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you like my voice." Jason said, still chuckling. Everyone else was full out laughing.

"God, I think the voice in my head took my thoughts, voice barrier." I mumbled to myself my face in my hands, as I was trying to hide my blush. But because karma apparently hates me they all heard.

"See you don't have to even introduce yourself, I know by 'the blush' that you are Bella Swan." Said Rick Woolstenhulme, laughing.

"You know, I take that back, Edward remind me to push him off the ski lift." I said. Everyone laughed, including me this time.

"Even though we both know who the other is, let's make introductions." Jason said grinning.

"I'm Jason Wade. We sorta talked on the phone. And you must be the infamous Bella." He said. He walked closer to me, I expected him to shake my hand or something. But no, since karma now loved me, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "And you must be Edward." He said shaking Edward's hand. Like I said karma now loved me, because Rick and Bryce Soderberg. Again I think I died and went to heaven. Bryce went to go get chairs for Edward and I and we sat down.

"The infamous?"Edward asked. I looked at him; he looked totally as ease, not at all star struck. I shook my head.

"Yeah, Jasper loves telling stories about you all. I feel like I know you Bella." Jason told me as soon as we sat down.

I looked at him confused. He continued. "Every time I see Jazz, you are in all of his stories. I even thought he had a crush on you for a while. I mean every Christmas that our family got together it was 'So I was with Bella this one day…' or 'you will never guess what Bella did' or 'Bella wrote this one song that you would really like'." I could feel the blush coming full force. Jason and the rest of the band just grinned. "This has been going for what? 5 years now. Then this last Thanksgiving we were talking and I asked how you and Emmet were doing and-" I cut him off.

"Wait, wait. Have you meet Emmet?" I asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times, he loves playing with Rick's drums." Jason said pointing his thumb at Risk.

"The kid, well I guess he's not a kid anymore, but he's pretty good on the things." Rick said.

"I am going to kill those boys." I muttered staring at the floor.

They laughed. "Why?" Bryce asked still chuckling.

"When I was about 12 Jasper showed me your guys' music. I fell in love with it. You have been one of my favorite bands since. Both Jasper _and_ Emmet know this. And they _never_ said a _word_ about knowing you. Let alone, being related to you." I huffed. "Those stupid boys are going to be pushed down a mountain when we get to Colorado." I said now talking more to myself.

"Wow, we have heard tons about you. And Emmet loves to tell detail stories. You guys remember the one he told us when they came to our concert in Washington? When they all were about 15?" Bryce said laughing.

"Oh, the one about the first day of high-school?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I remember that one. But Em and Jazz were more ranting to us than telling a story." Jason said. I put my face in my hands. Having a feeling what story they were going to tell.

"Wait, what happened? I was never told this story." Edward said grinning, still looking completely at ease. His ankle on his knee holding the ice tea that Rick and gotten us.

"Well, Jazz and Em came to see us play one time. It was the weekend after school started, and when they showed us they were both grumpy. I asked how Bella was and they started grumbling, stuff like stupid boys, and blind girl. Finally they tell us that on the first day of high school, Bella and them walked into school and everyone stared. Well both of the boys brushed it off and Bella didn't even notice. And then after the first class, a junior came over to Bella's locker and asked her out. 'A _junior_ Jason!' Jasper told me. They both ranted and raved that the rest of the day went like that. Boys asked Bella out, stalking her, and trying to get her to help them with their homework. But then they continued and said the next day was worse, after everyone figured out that Bella was talented, things went haywire. They both were mad at Bella too, because she said that everyone was doing it to embarrass her, or she would make up some other excuse for it happening. The both were livid. It was hilarious." Jason finished, laughing hard. Edward looked at me laughing.

"I guess I should have known. The first day I went to that school I was walking down the hall and the whole school parted, I looked to see Emmet and Jasper walking with Bella in between them. The whole school treats them like….I don't know royalty or something. But Bella is the most talented in the school." Edward said laughing.

"Oh yeah, so this Thanksgiving I asked how Bella was, and Jasper told me about the Cullen's. And how he and Emmet have girlfriends and our Bella has a boyfriend." Jason said.

"Yeah we were all shocked." Bryce said.

"You were there too?" I asked.

"Yep we all were." Rick said.

"God, I don't want to even know what else they have told you guys about me." I groaned.

"Well…..some stories are kinda embarrassing. But they both love you Bella. And they both rant and rave about your talent. They say that you're really good. On almost every instrument and singing _and_ song witting. I tell you they look like proud fathers when they talk about your musical talent." Rick said smiling. They all nodded, smiling.

I shook my head, blushing yet again. "I'm not that good." I said.

"Yeah you are. You got talent babe." Edward said, he took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Alright Bella. Let's hear you." Jason said. Edward smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"Let's hear you. We'll play as your band. But I want to hear you play and sing." Jason said smiling.

"No, no. I…no." I said laughing and shaking my head.

"Come on. We want to hear you." Bryce said.

I sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"You should play to." Edward said.

"Yeah, you should play too. But play something that you, Jazz, and Em wrote." Rick said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Alright. But then you guys are paying for dinner." I said laughing.

"Alright, this way then." Jason said. We walked out the door and down another hallway. Soon we came to another door. "Bella, have you ever played on a concert stage?"

"Um…the one at school. But no not really." I said.

They all laughed as Jason opened the door and lead Edward and I in. "Well, then you both are in for a treat."

We all walked in beneath the stage. I had been to a concert before, but being this close was amazing. All there instruments were set up as was the background. We walked up and I went to the middle of the stage. Some people were around doing what I guessed was last minute stuff. Besides that the whole place was empty. I stopped and got this rush blissful feeling, like the one I got every time I preformed, only stronger. It was being on a stage, not for school or my friends, but one were fans could see you, even if they weren't your fans.

"It's great, isn't it?" I just grinned and nodded. "But it feels even better when there are people screaming and waiting for you. You have no idea till you experience it."Jason said coming up to me. "So, do you know what song you want to sing?" He asked.

"Yeah, um I want to sing Every Girl Like Me. But I really need back up to sing it and you guys don't know the song." I told him. Everyone else was picking up their instruments, and Edward went to go sit down in one of the empty seats.

Jason laughed. "Jazz has been sending us the music for almost every song you guys have written, since, well since he said you guys got 'good' as he calls it. Let me go have James print it off my laptop and we can play it through and we should be good." He said jogging off the stage. I talked to Bryce and Rick for a little bit till he came back with three copies of the music. They went through it quickly and then looked at me.

"You aren't going to play?" Bryce asked.

"No, not for this one." I said smirking.

"Hey Eric!"Jason called to a guy by the sound box. "Set up everything to play. We're going to go through a song."

Rick looked at me. "Alright, oh so talented Bella, let's see what you got."He said to me teasingly.

I gave them a grin, and they started the intro.

_I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like_

_ Up in the mornin I'll be your coffee cup_  
_ If you drink me down I will fill you up again_  
_ And if you don't think that's enough..._  
_ I'll be the prize on the back of the cereal box_  
_ and the key that you found that you thought that you lost and_  
_ I'll be the why to your because_

_ Because I, I, I am not perfect_  
_ But I, I, I, I know I'm worth it_  
_ And I, I, I gotta believe, there has to be a you_  
_ For every girl like me._

_ I'll be the candy that feels like a firecracker pop_  
_ And the toy on the cake with the chocolate top and_  
_ and if you look a little closer..._  
_ I'll be the steam on the grate as it floats in the air_  
_ Or the whisper you made from a secret you shared and_  
_ Your favorite song that's never over_

_ Because I, I, I am not perfect_

_ But I, I, I, I know I'm worth it_  
_ And I, I, I gotta believe, there has to be a you_  
_ For every girl like me._

_ I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like,_  
_ Hot french fries and red balloon ties too_  
_ Your hoodie hangin down, the street lamp on the corner of a_  
_ One way, one way or another gonna get you too_  
_ Two times I take another look at the hat in the seat_  
_ And the wrapper you found and the flavor beneath of the tootsie pop drop don't stop cause I'll be your favorite_  
_ Are you free tonight, stop by if you like, if you might want to_  
_ I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_ You will see it's me I believe you could be, be the right one you_  
_ For every girl like me_  
_ Lalalalalala Like meeeeeeeee_  
_ And I, I, I_  
_ Lalalalalalalalala Like meeeeee_  
_ I, I, I_  
_ I like, I like, I like, I like, I like, I like (I, I, I)_

I opened my eyes, I could feel the grin on my face, I just felt so happy. I looked out to the empty seats. Everyone that had been rushing around was looking at me. I looked to Edward, to see if my voice had cracked or something. He just grinned at me. I looked back at the band. All their faces were blank.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know a cliffy. But part 2 will be coming soon. I do not own (unfortunately :( ) Every Girl Like Me belongs to Sugarland, but its a great song. You can go to my profile and check the song out on you-tube, even though there isn't a music video. :P These next couple could very well be my favorite chapters. I'm really excited about them. I hope you all liked it. Leave me some love. Review! :D**

**Alfred: Again with not letting me say anything. *huffing* **

**Me: *Grinning* **


	26. Chapter 23 Part 2

**Me: Hello lovely people! **

**Alfred: Hello, hello, hello!**

**Me: Ok, we won't bore you to death with a bunch of stuff here, but I would like you all to review and tell me whose POV you like better. Also, I need to put up a disclaimer. (Sorry if I've forgotten them) but I do ****not**** own any of the twilight characters or plot. Thanks for reading guys. :D See you on the other side. **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Chapter 23. The Band Part 2_

EPOV

I grinned at Bella. She truly didn't know how good she was. She had just sung one of her newer songs for the band, and they were all in shock, even the people getting ready for the concert had stopped to listen. Of course, Bella being Bella had no idea what was going on. She looked at me confused but I just grinned and shook my head.

"Er…guys. Everything ok? Did I really do that bad?" Bella asked almost cautiously.

Jason just looked at her. "Jasper always said that you were good, but I just thought he was bragging because you were his best friend. Bella, you're amazing. I have never heard an 18 year old sing like that." He said shaking his head.

Bella blushed. "It's just the equipment; I'm really not that good. I'm ok, but that's just because I've been singing since the age of 4." Bella said trying to laugh it off.

"No Bella. We're serous. You have a huge carrier ahead of you. You wrote that song?" Rick asked. Bella just nodded.

Bryce just laughed. "Well, she might just put us out of business. And then just think, she has Jazz and Em on bass and drums. What's your best instrument?" He asked her. By this time I had jogged up the stairs and was on stage with them.

"Well, guitar mainly. But I can also play the piano and bass pretty well. Em's been trying to get me to play the drums, but I haven't had that much time to learn lately."

"You are going to have a hell of a band." Rick said laughing. "What kind of music do you think you'll be playing?"

"Um…well I would like to be one of those bands that get played on all the radio stations. Sorta like Lady Antebellum, they're classified as country, but are not just country. I listen to everything, and play everything, pop, country, rock, alternative, some classical, ect."

"What's your plan? I mean for music, are you going to start right out of high school?" Jason asked. I looked over at her. We were all in a circle in the middle of the stage, Bella standing to my right, Jason standing to my left.

"Um, my plan was to ether try and get into Julliard or….I don't really know. I never really thought I could make it if I tried right out of high school…." Bella trailed off.

"You could make it. You could make it big. I don't think you realize how far you could go." Jason told her. "I have an idea. I want you to know what performing for fans is like. So I have a proposition for you." Bella just nodded her head for him to continue. "How about you sing one song tonight. It can be any song you want, and we'll be your band, like what we just did." Jason asked, looking intently at Bella, and then his gaze flickered to me. "I would offer to you, Edward, but Jasper said that you play classical even though you listen to everything too."

"Its fine, I play piano, and I came to listen tonight. But Bella," I said looking at her. "You should do this. You know you'll regret it if you don't."

She had been looking at the floor until then, but finally she looked up a big grin on her face. "Thank you so much." She flung herself on Jason, giving him a huge hug, and then did the same to Bryce and Rick. Finally she turned to me. "I'm going to freaking sing, while _Lifehouse_ plays for me. On stage!" She squealed as if the guys weren't there.

"Bella I know you want to jump up and down right now. Stop trying to act cool." I said rolling my eyes and grinning at her.

The guys laughed. "Well if you're going to sing tonight, then let's practice everything." Jason said

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

They practiced while I watched. It was amazing, you could tell that that was where Bella belonged; she looked right at home, and incredibly happy. I walked around the arena watching them from different angles. They played a couple different songs before settling on one. They practiced that one for about an hour before deciding that they were good and had everything down. I walked up on the stage and went over to where they were talking.

"You are a total natural Bella. You have no idea how few people can get all the cues and everything down like that so quickly." Jason said smiling and shaking his head.

"Thank you. What time is it?" Bella asked. I looked at my watch.

"About 5."

"Well the show doesn't start till 8 so we have time to go out and eat, if we're back by 6:30ish." Bryce told us. Everyone agreed that we would go to the Olive Garden down the street. After getting all our stuff we all walked out the door we had come in.

"So, who are your opening bands?" I asked as we started walking.

"Well…..we had talked to the Goo Goo Dolls when we started planning our concert rout and they said-" Bella cut him off.

"No freaking way! The Goo Goo Dolls are going to be playing tonight?"

Rick laughed and mumbled something like 'he said it'd work'.

"No sorry, but on my defense Jazz told me to do it. He said that if I mentioned that one of your favorite bands was opening for us you'd go nuts." He laughed. She hit him with her purse and laughed.

"Alright then who is opening for you? And by the way the way, the Goo Goo Dolls are _not_ my other favorite band." She huffed as I tried to cough off a laugh.

"Well we usually have two people or bands in this case, to open us, but we only have one this time. And he's only doing it because his tour took him to L.A. too." Bryce said.

"Who is it?" I asked curious.

"Dauntry. He should actually be showing up soon. He had his crew here and everything early this morning and then took off to do something." By this time we were by my car.

"We could just walk." Rick said. I looked over; it wasn't that far. Then Bella laughed.

"Yeah, but just remember that I am the one that has heels on her boots and the rest of you men are in comfy shoes." Bella said and then started to walk towards Olive Garden. We all started walking after her.

"You really got a good one Edward." Rick told me.

I smiled and looked at Bella. There was a slight breeze that made her hair fly away from her face as she walked ahead of us. I would say she was strutting on purpose but she had told me every time she had worn those boots that it was hard _not_ to strut in them. I looked over; all the other guys were looking at her too. For a moment I was jealous, what right did they have to look at my girl? But then I realized that how could you not look at Bella. Even if you weren't interested. "Yeah, I'm really lucky." I said.

Bella turned around, smiling. "You guys sure are slow, and I'm the one in heels." She laughed.

"Whatever. We kinda figured that you wanted to strut in front of us. We didn't want to ruin it." Bryce called out laughed.

"Wait for it." I mumbled.

"I'm not _trying_ to strut! You try and walk in these things and you will see that it's imposable to walk normal." She huffed.

We jogged up to her. "We'll, if you're willing to give them up Hun. I'm sure they would make my ass just _gorges_ and they match my outfit too!" Rick said, trying to sound gay and flinging his hand. It was his turn to get hit with her purse. Finally we made it to the Olive Garden and we all sat down. A guy waiter came up to us. He had black hair that was spiked a little and blue eyes. He smiled strait at Bella.

"Hi my name is Alec. What can I get you tonight?" He said not looking at any of the rest of us.

"Um I'll take water." Jason said.

"Make that too." Bryce said.

"Make it three actually." Rick said. They were going clock wise around the table so Bella spoke next.

"Do you have unsweetened ice tea?" Bella asked.

"That we do. Do you want lemon?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Bella said looking at him. He looked back at her and winked. I bristled in my seat, and put my arm around the back of her chair.

"And you Sir?" _Alec_ asked me only flicking his eyes to me for a second before looking back to Bella.

"Same as her." I told him coolly.

"Alright if there is _anything_ else I can get you let me know. I'll be back soon to take your orders." He said grinned at Bella, and walked away.

As soon as he was out of hearing range the guys burst out laughing. "Oh my god that was so funny." Rick said gasping for breath.

"I know *choke* say *laugh* something *coke* sad *laugh* or something. I'm dying here." Bryce said.

"Oh come on leave Bella alone." Jason said trying to suppress his laughter. Then he let it out. "We know it would have been much funnier if Jazz and Emmet were here to get all pissed off too." They all laughed. I looked over at Bella. She was giggling too! I frowned and looked down, really wanted to go punch _Alec_ for making a move on _my _Bella.

"Oh Edward." I heard Bella say trying not to laugh. "Don't pout." She told me, still trying to control her laughter.

"I'm not pouting. But I mean really could he be anymore forward?"

"Oh Edward, come on. Alec is harmless." She told me.

All three of our heads snapped up. "What? How would you know that he is harmless?" I asked stunned.

She blushed. "Well…. I um. Well I went out with him once. You know Jane that goes to our school. She's a Junior?" I nodded. Wondering what the hell that had to do with it. "Well that her brother, and he came to town once and we went out. No big deal just a movie."

"What the hell, why?" I asked shocked. I heard Jason, Bryce, and Rick trying not to laugh, I glanced at them and saw that there fisted were in there mouths to keep them from laughing.

"Well….because he asked me." She grabbed her tea and started to take a drink. "And because he's hot." She said into her cup as an afterthought. Now the guys were really laughing and Bella started giggling again.

"So you say yes to every hot guy that asks you out?" I asked annoyed.

She smirked at me. "I said yes to you didn't I?"

That was it; the whole table erupted with laughter. Even people from other tables.

"Whatever." I told her, chuckling slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about. He was a horrible kisser." Bella told me laughing.

"God, we should take you guys with us on tour, you are frigging hilarious." Jason said.

"No shit." Rick agreed. "But honestly you think that he was hot?" He scoffed.

"Thank you!" I said and as I pounded his fist.

"Yeah, he has that whole dark mysterious thing going and he has one lovely ass."

We all were laughing as Alec came back up with our drinks. When we saw him Bella grinned and we all laughed even harder.

"So what can I get you guys to eat?" He asked looking confused at out laughter.

I picked up my menu; I hadn't looked at it yet.

We all ordered what we wanted and then Jason spoke. "And a salad and bread sticks for all of us."

"Alright, I don't know when it will be out, we're kinda busy with the Lifehouse concert tonight, but I'll say we have a special table and see if I can hurry things along." Alec said, again looking at Bella, not even noticing that Lifehouse was at the table.

After he left we talked about other things, our snowboarding trip, Jasper and the rest of our friends, just random stuff.

"So Bella." Jason said as Alec brought our food. "You said you had another favorite band, what would that be? I'm hurt that we are not your favorite." He said mockingly.

"It hurts, Bella. It hurts right here." Rick said pointing to his heart. We all laughed.

Bella unwrapped her silverware and put her napkin on her lap. "Yeah, actually." She said embarrassed. For what reason I had no idea.

"Well aren't you going to tell us?" Jason asked around a bite of salad.

"Nope." She said popping the p and taking a bite of her Chicken Alfredo.

"Well I'll tell them then. I mean we listened to them all the way up." I said laughing at her.

"Yes but that wasn't my fault. You kept changing it, because I wanted to listen to Lifehouse." She blurted, and then blushed.

"Well, if it's a them, then it's a band. So let me think. Is it…..Maroon 5?" Bryce asked.

Bella shook her head. "Umm, OneRepublic?" Jason asked.

"Neon Trees?" Rick asked.

"No but I like some of the songs from both bands. But if you're going to guess right you need to change what genre you're guessing in." Bella told them. So on it went we ate and talked and then randomly they would guess a band. When we were done eating Alec came over.

"You guys ready for your check?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I'll take it." Jason said. Alec turned to Bella as Jason tried t find his credit card.

"So how you been?" He asked.

"Good. You?" She asked.

"Can't complain. So, you come to L.A. often? Maybe some weekend we could catch a movie or som-" I cut him off.

"Sorry, but _I_ have all her weekends book form now on." I told him. Alec looked at me, and then at Bella. Then he just grinned.

"Well I see one of the boys at your school, got up the nerve to ask you out." Bella laughed and nodded. He turned to me. "Well good luck man. Bella's a keeper, and I knew that after going out with her once." Again he looked at Bella. "If things don't work out, you have my number." He smiled at us and took Jason's credit card.

As he walked away. Bella turned to me. "See he's nice."

"Sure, sure nice enough to tell you to call him when we break up, which we wont. But I really don't think that you like the dark and mysterious type. It was just a faze." I told her, my arm was still around her chair.

"Well how can I really get into dark and mysterious when I am now in the bronze haired god faze?" She asked smiling. I leaned in and kissed her chastely.

"Come on love bugs. We gotta get back. James is gonna kill me if we're not back within the next 10 minutes."

We all walked out of the restaurant Bella and mine hands intertwined. When we stepped out the sun was setting in true California stile. As cheesy as it sounds, Bella and I walked into the sunset, hands intertwined, both smiling…..walking to go see a rock concert. Yeah…this was going to be a great night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Well, there's another. There will be one more part , and then on to Colorado. **** Anyway. I hope you all liked it, but I think that next chapter will be better. **

**Alfred: You just think that because you are excited about all the songs that are going to be in it. **

**Me: Yeah, so what sue me. **

**Alfred: Well if you keep forgetting your disclaimers someone might.**

**Me: Oh shut up. Thank you all for reviewing, and please do it again. I love to hear what you think, even if its that you hate the story, or you would like to see something. Or you could even just put 'love it' or 'hate it' . But please leave me something and remember to tell me who's POV you like better. Well, I got to go make an apple pie. Please review! **

**Alfred: You gonna give me some of that apple pie?**

**Me: I'll see… :D**


	27. Chapter 24

**Me: Sorry that this one is a little late and since I didn't want to you guys to wait another 2 days I didn't get a chance to proof read it, so sorry ahead of time for any mistakes you find. Not much else to say here. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM Owns it all. **** See you on the other side. **

**Alfred: What she said. **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 24 A Night To Remember  
_

**BPOV**

Once we got back to the arena we found that it was in chaos. People running this way and that, talking on radios, working on switches, some just running around in confusion, looking like they didn't know what to do. At first I was startled, I had thought that something had gone wrong. But when I looked over at Jason, he looked completely at ease.

"Is this normal?" Edward asked.

"Yep, all the crew gets so worked up, thinking that we aren't going to start in time, or that something is going to go wrong during the show. But really, the fans aren't going to care if we are a few minutes late, I keep telling them that they should calm down, but they never listen." Jason said sighing, the others nodded. James came running towards us looking flustered.

"Were have you guys been, we need to get you in your stage clothes, and do your warm up, and….and make sure you have your water." He leaned in closer to Jason. "And you need to make sure you have your surprise speech ready."

"We just got here, and it's only 6:35. We are fine on time. The doors will open in about 45 minutes and then Jason will go out and talk to them before the other ba- I mean Dauntry starts playing." Rick said to James. "Take a few big breaths."

I bite back a laugh. James took a breath or two sarcastically and then told them to get their assess' in the make-up and dress room. He walked away briskly. The guys turned to us.

"Here are your tickets. They are in the very front row in the pit, and right in the middle." He looked at me. "That way you can get back after about an hour and a half to get ready. Find James and he will get you ready. I showed you were the MAD room (what they called the make-up and dress room) was right?" I nodded. "Okay just go there. Also there will be a couple surprises. So just go with it." He grinned at me and said he would see us soon. As they walked away I looked over at Edward.

"What surprises?" I asked bewildered.

"I have no idea. But I'm guessing that they don't want to throw you off totally because they said to just go with it. Maybe it has to do with you sing." Edward said shrugging. We went out to the venders and got Edward a Coke and some snacky food in case he got hungry and me a big bottle of water. After that we looked around a little. Finally when it was about 10 minutes till the doors opened we went to where we were going to sit. We probably had _the best_ seats in the place. After getting settle Edward looked towards me and grinned.

"You nervous?" He asked.

I smiled excitedly. "I little, mostly excited. But I can just see myself tripping as I leave the stage." I giggled, but I was still mortified at the idea. We heard the doors open and people come in talking loudly and excitedly. As we listened we heard continues talk about what the surprise was. Finally after about a 20 minutes a listening and not know what the hell they were talking about I turned to the girl next to me. She looked to be in her early 20s.

"Hey, what's this talk about a surprise?" I asked.

She turned to me with a look of shock. "You don't know? How did you purchase or even win tickets without knowing? It's been the biggest thing about this concert." I just shrugged not wanting to go into the whole story. "Look at your ticket." I pulled it out of my jacket pocket. "They have these big surprise guests. No one knows what or who they are." She turned away from me and talked to the guy next to her then she looked at us again. "You two together?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward."

"I'm Jane and this is my boyfriend Felix. You a fan of the band?" Jane asked.

"You have no idea." Edward told her, flashing his heart stopping grin. She looked stunned. Then shook her head.

"You better watch him. There are a ton of girls here you know." She told me smirking.

"Oh, I know."

My cell rang and I saw that it was Rose. "Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanting to know if it had started? And how meeting the band was?" She asked both as questions a smirk in her voice.

"Greatttttt-" I started to tell her but then there was deafening shouts and cries all around me and I saw Jason walk on stage looking incredibly hot, he had changed and was now in dark jeans and a white button down shirt. "I gotta go Rose. I tell you later." I hung up the phone on her and looked over at Edward who was cheering as loud as anyone else.

Jason grinned. "Hi California! How we all doing tonight?" If it was possible, the noise got louder.

"Now, I know that all of you are wondering about the surprise that we promised, so I wouldn't keep you waiting." The stage went dark as 3 people walked out, I could only see their figure out lines to know that 1 was girl and 2 were guys. "Well maybe a little longer. First I will tell you that you are at the only concert that will be doing this, and probably the only time we will too. Tonight, we have 4 other bands playing with us….before us…..and for us." I looked at Edward, my eyes wide. We both grinned…..again.

"Now I will be introducing them one at a time. And I would like to say that not only did we keep this secret from you, the media, but also some of my friends that are here tonight." He paused as a spot light came on him but the rest of the stage still dark. He was smiling like he was having the time of his life. "Okay, so the first I would like to introduce is a man that….well he is something else. He will only be playing before us, not with us, but I promise it will be worth it." He smirk looking directly at Edward and I. "Will you all welcome…..Dauntry!" He shouted as a smiling Chris Dauntry walked forward and waved at the crowd. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark green shirt. Again the crowd went wild. He had his own microphone and brought it to his lips.

"This is the only time I have gotten this much attention at someone else's concert." He said laughing. "But I'm really glad I could be here, so thank you."

"Okay, next we have a youn-" he was cut off by a voice that you could barely hear saying something like 'I'm not a lot younger than you Jason' the voice sounded familiar but I didn't know who it was. Jason laughed along with Dauntry. "Okay, sorry, we have a young_er_ lady, that has been blowing away America with her new songs. As I like to say she is a little bit tamer version of Lady Ga Ga. Sorry about that Ga Ga. Well here she is…..Let's hope she doest kick me in those heels before the night ends…Katie Perry!" At this it I seemed so loud with the rest of the crowd that I had to stop because I had to sing. I looked over at Edward as Katie Perry came into the light. Her black hair was curled so it was at her down to her chin, here makeup was dark but not the Goth look she wore sometimes. She was wearing a white peasant top that didn't cling to her but still look amazing, and grey skinny jeans with white strappy heels.

"Alice is going to kill me if I meet her." I said grinning still.

"Hey everyone." She said into her mic. "Let's make sure that mister Jason Wade behaves shall we?" She winked at the crowd as she raised her foot that had 4 inch stilettos on them. Everyone laughed, and I swatted Edward as he ogled at her. But what can I say, I knew she was hot, but she also looked like an older Alice witch made him staring kinda wrong.

"Okay, now I know that you are all excited, but we have one more person, or band more or less. Along with Lifehouse, Dauntry, and Katie Perry, they have had another of the top songs this year. Please welcome…..OneRepublic's Ryan Tedder!" Again the whole area went wild. He walked into the light with the rest of them. He was wearing a black tee shirt and like the rest of them jeans.

"Hey everyone. I won't bore you, since I know that every single person here want this show of the century to start. But I would like to say that I am honored to be here with these awesome bands and you too of course Katie." Ryan Tedder teased. She just grinned and swatted his arm. "Anyway, I would also like to thank Lifehouse for inviting us."

"Alright. Now that you all know our surprise, we will get started. Like I said Dauntry will play. Then Katie Perry and OneRepublic. After that the guys and I will play for a bit. Then we will do some songs together. And finally we have another special treat, but you won't know what that is till it comes. This is going to be a very long night. But I promise that it will be the best concert that you will see or hear about all year." With that the stage went black, the crowd went wild and they all left the stage.

I turned to Edward. "This is going to be the best freaking concert ever! God I love Jazz."

And I was right; it was _the_ best concert ever. Dauntry played then Katie and her band, then OneRepublic, then Life house. And I think that Jasper told them my favorite songs because they played all Edward and mine favorites. From 'Hanging By A Moment' to 'Who We Are'. All the other bands played my favorites too. OneRepublic played Secrets, Dauntry played September, and Katie Perry play California Girls along with others that I loved. Finally I saw James become me from the side door. I kissed Edward quickly as he wished me luck. I walked to the MAD room where I found a girl in her early 30s going through jeans. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Kristen. You're Bella?" I nodded. And she smiled. "The boys wouldn't shut up about you. So I'm going to redo your make-up and stuff." She looked me over. "But I love those boots and the jacket so we will only make minor adjustments to your outfit."

She changed my tope and jeans first and then sat me down in a chair. By the time my make-up was finished I was shaking and nerves, but also very excited.

"You'll do great. The way the boys were talking about your talent you might sing Katie Perry off the stage. "She grinned at me.

By the time I was done I looked great. I was now wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt that flowed and clung in all the right places. James walked in.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay fallow me." He led me back to where the band and I practiced. "Okay, after Jason says that you are his surprise, go out smile, introduces yourself, and then give the band the signal. Jason said to just see what happens once you're done." I nodded and watch for my cue. Lifehouse finished their song and Jason grinned.

"Now. Our show is about half over so I think it would be a good time to introduce my surprise. I didn't think that this would be happening today, but things changed." He glanced at me. "Tonight you are going to hear, what I think will be, the next new person to have a song of the year. She is only 18 and has amazing talent. You better watch out Katie. Here is my new friend and a very talented artist…..Bella."

I walked out on the stage. Adrenalin pulsing through my veins, my heart pounding. The crowd was cheering, not deafening like they had for the other bands, but I didn't take that as an insult. I went up and hugged Jason, as we practiced, put the guitar over my shoulder and turned to the people below me. For a minute I panicked. I had never played before so many people; the smile on my face froze. But then I saw Edward. He was standing with an encouraging grin on his face and mouthed 'I love you'. With that I got my confidence back and I spoke into the microphone that was right by my mouth.

"Hey everyone. To say that I'm shocked to be up here is an understatement. Like Jason said, my name is Bella Swan, and I'm 18. I am going to play a song that I wrote. Please hold you're boos till the end of the song." I joked; there was a ripple of laughter that went through the crowd. I looked back at Lifehouse they all gave me encouraging smiles and I nodded. Jason and I started my intro and then I started singing.

_Little Miss down on love  
Little Miss I give up  
Little Miss I'll get tough, don't you worry about me anymore  
Little Miss checkered dress  
Little Miss one big mess  
Little Miss I'll take less when I always give so much more_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay (I'm okay)  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay_

I looked at Edward and he nodded grinning again. I glanced back at the band and they were all smiling too.

_Little Miss do your best  
Little Miss never rest  
Little Miss be my guest, I'll make more anytime that it runs out  
Little Miss you'll go far  
Little Miss hide your scars  
Little Miss who you are is so much more than you like to talk about_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay (I'm okay)  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay_

_Hooooooooooold Ooooooooon  
Hooooooooooold On, you are loved  
Are loved…._

_Little Miss brand new start  
Little Miss do your part  
Little Miss big 'ole heart beats wide open and she's ready now for love_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'til you win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay  
It'll be alright again, I'm okay (I'm okay, it'll be alright again)  
I'm okay! (It'll be alright again)_

I ended the song and again, like every other time I had preformed it was silent. Then the whole arena burst into cheers and shouts. Shocked I looked back at the band. They just smiled and shook their heads like I had seen them do so many times today. Jason came up to me and whispered 'you were amazing.' I grinned. "I knew they would react like that but I had to make sure. I want you to sing 'Find the Beat Again' to close us." I looked at him shocked. He just nodded. And then truned to the crowd.

"Is she great or what?" They cheered louder. "Okay, now we are going to take a short break. But we will be back shortly." We all walked off and I saw that the other bands and Katie were standing staring at me.

Katie was the first to make a move. "The boys are right you _are_ going to put me out of business." She smirked and I laughed.

"Hardly" I told her.

"Bella this is Chris Dauntry, Katie Perry, and Ryan Tedder. Guys this is Bella." Bryce introduced us.

"Bella you were truly amazing. You wrote that?" Ryan asked me. I nodded not knowing what to say in front of the people who recorded and wrote the songs I loved.

"Wow, little Bella is star struck. I thought you only saved that for us Bells." Rick teased me; I blushed and punched him in the arm smiling.

"Sorry, but they didn't tell me that you were going to be here." I told them, looking at Lifehouse pointedly. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry. But Jazz told me that I should keep it a secret to. Still going to push him off that ski lift?" Jason told me. I laughed and nodded.

"Well Bella I would love to chit chat further and we will after the show, but I wanted to ask you. Do you want to sing 'Firework' with me?" I was for the third or more time that night shocked.

"W-what?"

"Well I was going to sing Firework once the break was over, and I wanted to know if you would like to sing with me. Do you know the lyrics?" She asked, with a kind yet hyper/beaming/I don't even know face. Really she was an older Alice, only she could sing.

"Ask my boyfriend, I drive him insane with Firework and California Girls. I know the lyrics, but are you sure? "I asked.

"After hearing you sing just now? Absolutely!" She said still beaming.

"S-sure I would love too." I told her excited. Alice was going to kill me; I was going to sing with Katie Perry!

She jumped up and down, in her heels I might add. "This is going to be so much fun!" She said then kissed me on the cheek before running off to go get readying. I looked over at Jason.

"You know Jaspers girlfriend?" I asked. "Well if you take off a couple years and take away the singing voice off of Katie, you will get Alice." I shook my head and laughed. "No wonder that's her favorite singing, it's her." We all laughed, when California girls started coming out of my pocket. "Speak of the devil." I laughed again and picked up the phone putting it on speaker phone. "Hey Alice!"

"Bella! Did you meet them? Are they cool? Did Edward get star struck? I looked on the website and saw that there was a surprise what was it? How much longer do you have before it's over?" She kept spitting out questions.

"Alice, calm down. Guess what I'm going to do." I told her laughing.

"You are going to sing with them. Jazz said that you would once they heard you. Are you nerves?" She asked, not slowing.

"Alice, I already sang, and it was….amazing. But I'm not sure if they liked me." I told her.

"They liked you. I mean did you hear the applause you got?" Jason told me.

Alice didn't say a word. "Isabella Swan! Am I on speaker phone? And was that Jason Wade?" She screamed at me.

"Hi Alice!" Jason, Rick, Bryce _and_ Chris _and_ Ryan said. Again the line was quiet.

"Bella who else is with you besides the band?" She asked trying not to scream I'm guessing.

"Oh no one, Just Chris Dauntry, and Ryan Tedder-" I got cut off by a scream. We all laughed.

"Ohmygodohmygod. OH MY GOD! Bella I am going to kill you if you don't get me autographs!" She yelled at me.

"Hey Alice. Guess who I am going to sing with next." I said smirking.

"I'm afraid to ask. Who?" She asked, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Katie Perry." I expected another scream, but instead I heard a thump and then running.

"Bella?" It was Jasper.

"Bella what did you tell her. She fainted." I laughed, along with all the guys that were with me.

"Hey Jazz." Jason said.

"Is that Jason?" He asked.

"Yep, and I just told Alice that I'm going to sing with Katie Perry." Jasper laughed.

"Now you know why I didn't tell her. I knew that she would ether blow my ear drums or faint. So, you having fun with everyone?" He asked a smirk in his voice.

"You are so dead when we get to Colorado. I mean it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did Alice faint? Oh hey Hun, you ok?"

"Give me the hone now!" I heard Alice.

"Bella." Alice said calmly. "I want a recording of you singing, and an autograph, and I won't kill you. Okay." Right then Katie walked up.

"Sure, sure. Hold for a second." I put my phone on hold and looked at Katie. If she was anything like Alice, she would agree to this.

"Um…I have a big favor to ask you. How long are you here?"

"Two weeks. Why?" She asked.

"Well, do you want to go shopping with my friend Alice and me? Or just even meet her; she is your _biggest_ fan." Katie grinned.

"Of course, I love to shop. How about we talk details once you're back from Colorado." I looked at her confused at how she would know that I was going to Colorado. "They boys told me." She said.

"Hey do you want to tell her?" I asked pointing to my phone. "But be careful she might blow your ear drums out.

"Sure, I'd love to." She grabbed the phone.

"Hi Alice! This is Katie Perry." The line went dead. Then…

"BELLA YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER! Ok now that I have that out of my system. Hi Katie." Alice said after screaming.

They talked about shopping while I laughed. I was shocked that Alice seemed so calm. After about 5 minutes we hung up.

"I really like her." Katie said.

"So Bella is going to close for us, but I wanted to see if we could all play and sing with her." Jason said.

"Sure! What are we singing?" Katie asked looking at me and then back to Jason.

"Its called 'Find The Beat Again' Bella wrote that one too. Here it's simple I'll show you." After looking over the song they all agreed though Chris said that he was going to back off of this one.

"Okay Bella this is how it's goin-" He was cut off by Edward running up to me.

"You were amazing!" He said spinning me around. "Really, they loved you. And the girl next to us asked if I could get your autograph." He laughed.

"Wow. Well I'm not done." I said glancing at the others. Edward looked and then put me down.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." He said.

"Hey Edward. I guess that I'm shopping with your sister soon. I'm-"

He cut her off. "You are Katie Perry." He turned towards Chris. "You are Chris Dauntry, and you are Ryan Tedder. I most definitely know who you all are." He said grinning. They all laughed.

"So Bella, this is how we are going to do this." Jason told me. "You and Kate are going to go sing Firework, and then Ryan and his band are going to play a couple. Kate is going to do one more. We are going to do two and then we all are going to finish with Find The Beat Again. It's the same as Little Miss; just give us the cue, and Kate?" He looked towards her. "Just kinda go with it. This one's just for fun." We all nodded.

"Well Bella, it's almost time for us. Just sing the whole thing through like you know it, and I can make adjustments." She said smiling at me.

"Wow. This is insane. And here I thought that I was just going to see and meet Lifehouse." Edward said running his hand through his hair.

"Well, if Bella goes big, you will see this a lot. And I mean a _lot_." Bryce said smirking. We all laughed.

"Okay, Bella lets go. It's time to sing!" Katie walking. I looked at Edward.

"Hey, hey. Eyes up here big boy." I told him as he watch Katie.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He kissed me, wished me luck again and then I walked to the stage entrance.

"You ready?" Katie asked me. I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go out, say that you're singing with me, blah blah blah. I'll sing the first verse then; you come out and sing the second verse. From there, we'll sing together. If I don't sing a verse then you sing it by yourself and let me sing the next one. You got it?" She asked. I nodded, it was a lot to take in but I thought I could keep it down.

"Alright here I go." She walked out on the stage.

"Hey everyone! She said into the mic I was holding. I had my own hand held mic because I wasn't playing guitar. "I am going to have Bella come out and sing this one with me. Sound good?" She asked. The noise became deafening again. "Alright here we go." There was the intro and then she started singing. **(A/N: ****Underlined**** is Katie. **_**Italics**_** are Bella. And both are them together.)**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

I walked in and started singing my part.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow__  
_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own  
_  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"  
_  
_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

She let me finish the song. We both grinned. She walked over took my hand and we bowed. Again the noise of the shouting clapping and whistling was incredibly loud. But I loved it. If I had ever had doubts about becoming a singer, they diapered. The thrill of everyone clapping and cheering, it was….amazing.

We walked off the stage and I found Edward again. He kissed me deeply, and then leaned towards my ear.

"You are amazing." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, and thanked him with another kiss. Edward stayed with me to watch and listen from the side. Kissing me every so often with his arm around me.

After OneRepublic play 4 songs Lifehouse went out. They play 3 songs and then Jason took the mic and looked at the crowd.

"I am really sorry to say that our concert is almost over, but we have two more songs for you. First I would like to thank everyone that came to help us put this show on. And of course Chris, Katie, and Ryan. Now we are going to sing a song for a very special couple that we spent the day with. They are very much in love and complement each other perfectly. So in famous words, this one's for you, Edward and Bella." He grinned. As the intro started playing. I smiled at Edward knowing what song it was. He leaned down and kissed me.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

Edward put his hand around my waist and grabbed my hand. Dancing with me, he started to sing the lyrics in my ear.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
_

We spun around, Edward singing to me. I felt blissful. Everything in the world was right.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
_

"Because I love you." He said. I looked into his eyes. "I love you too Edward." I told him, finally. "I love you too." He looked at me and smiled softly. And leaned down kissing me lightly.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

We kissed through the rest of the song. Not rushed or heated. But soft and full of passion. When the finished we broke apart. I put my forehead on his. "I love you Edward." I told him.

"As I love you. My beautiful Bella." He twirled me one last time as they finished the song.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

There was cheering and giggled. I could love Edward. I was in love with him, had been, but now I wasn't scared.

The band came out to us. I wiped away a tear that had escaped. And leaned against Edward, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much. That was….great thanks." I told them.

They just smiled.

We all got ready and talked about the last number as the crew got the stage ready. Once we got everything together we all walked out. There were cheers and shouts. Jason decided that we would just go into the song and then when it was over take a group bow. Thank them all, wish them good night and then be down.

We walked out and went straight into the intro. We all started clapping.

_Why you walking around with your heart so heavy?  
Is it gettin you down? Steady beat, beat steady.  
And with the way you're feeling, thinking that it never will end  
And I know you say you got your reasons, you kick it 'til you break it again_

_But I wanna say  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Things are lookin' better now  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Nothin' lasts forever if you open up your heart and let it in...  
You'll find the beat again_

_You've been blue for a while and you just can't shake it  
Got no reason to smile so you have to fake it  
And with the way you're feeling, thinking that you gotta pretend  
Though I know you say you got your reasons, you kick it 'til you break it again_

_Still I wanna say  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Things are lookin' better now  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Nothin' lasts forever if you open up your heart and let it in..._

_You'll find the beat again_

_Come on, Come on!  
Come on, Come on!  
Come on, Come on nowwwww_

_Everybody say  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Things are lookin' better now  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Hey! (Hey!)  
Nothin' lasts forever if you open up your heart and let it in...  
You'll find the beat again_

_(Hey! Hey!) Come on, Come on!  
(Hey! Hey!) Come on, Come on!  
(Hey! Hey!) Come on, Come on!  
(Hey! Hey!) Come on, Come on!  
(Hey! Hey!) Why you walking around? (Come on, come on!)  
(Hey! Hey!) Why you walking around? (Come on, come on!)  
(Hey! Hey!) Why you walking around? (Come on, come on!)  
(Hey! Hey!)_

We finished and all walked up to the front of the stage. The clapping, cheering, and screaming was the loudest it had been all night.

"Bella Swan!" I smiled and walked off as Jason said my name.

"Katie Perry!"

"Ryan Tedder and his band!"

"Bryce Soderberg!"

"Rick Woolstenhulme!"

"Thanks so much for having us. And see you next year California." Jason left the stage and joined us.

They all talked for a while with Edward and I, making planes to meet up soon with Jason, and exchanging numbers with Katie, after getting everyone's autograph. I looked at my phone; it was 1:30am. Wow, no wonder I was leaning agents Edward so much.

"Hey Babe, I think that we need to go. We have to check out by 11 tomorrow." He nodded. We said goodbye to everyone.

"You really are great Bella, don't forget that." Jason told me as I hugged him goodbye.

Once we got back to the hotel we both flopped on the bed.

"I am so tired, you don't even know." I told Edward. Getting up and putting on sleep shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Edward took off his shirt and put on sleep pants.

We got under the covers and I cuddled in to Edwards's side. I looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you so much. You are the best. I had the time of my life tonight." Edward told me.

"Your welcome. I still can't believe that I sang with all those people, _in front_ of all those people." I told him.

"You were amazing. You _are_ amazing." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We fell asleep in each other's arms. I was happy. _Really_ _happy._ I was in love with Edward Cullen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Whew! Long freaking chapter. But it's my favorite so far that I've written. :P Sorry I say that they're grinning so much, but I just wanted to get my point across. Lol. Anywho. I better get some major review for this. Even if you loathed the chapter. **

**Alfred: Tell us if you love it or hate it. We/she do/does not own any of the songs that were on here. 'Little Miss' and "Find the Beat Again' are by SugarLand, or course *Rolling eyes*. 'Firework' is by Katie Perry and 'You and Me' is by Lifehouse. You can find all the You-Tube links on her profile, all are great songs, we really think you should listen to them, if you haven't already. **

**Me: Thanks for reading! And REVIEW! :D**


	28. Authors Note 4

**Me: Hey guys! So sorry about the whole chapter thing, I'm really falling behind. But! I have good reason. We just got pounded with snow here in the mountains in Colorado! There is officially 3 ½ feet at my house, and I was stranded in town (since I live outside of town) from Friday night till Monday morning. So I didn't get to write anything, and then I got back and had to catch up on school. In other words the chapter is not really close to being done. **

**Alfred: But what better weather to write a chapter about snowboarding in than 3 ½ feet of snow? She now has inspiration! :D **

**Me: That I do, now I'm going to be the nice person I am and put a teaser on this so you can all see the funniness that will be the next chapter! So here is it. **

**Me: P.S. Sorry about all the ! but I am really excited about the snow. We haven't had this much in two years! Anywho here is the teaser. :D **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hi there, is this all?" The guy asked.

"Yup."Alice told him.

"So where are you guys from?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious that we aren't form here?" I asked, I hated having attention on me, unless I'm on stage.

"Well, actually, it was her tan, and her close that gave you away." He said smiling and lifting his head to Rose and Alice. "Nobody has a tan like that in February here unless it's fake. And nobody would ware that jacket to a gas station. Also all the food." He said shrugging.

We laughed. "Well we are from California actually. We're going snowboarding." I told him.

"Cool, I'm moving to Cali in a few months, and I love to snowboard. But I have to say that you all could definitely pull off the snow chic look." He said whistling.

"Well, to bad they're taken." I heard Edward say, I turned to see Emmet and Jasper also, all looking pissed.

"It's ok guys, even though you girls are beautiful, I swing the other way. But you guys on the other hand, I would go for. You girls did good!" He told us winking at the boys. They all blushed, as Rose, Alice and I through our heads back and laughed, hard.

"We are the ones that should be jealous Em." Rose said, still laughing.

"It's ok. My boyfriend would be pissed if I made a move, but that doesn't mean you guys aren't great eye candy. Especially you Bronze." He winked at Edward, who blushed even deeper.

The boys backed away slowly telling us that they were ready when we were. As soon as the door closed, we burst into laughter again.

"God, I've never seen Jasper blush like that." Alice said gasping for air. "Thank you. That made my day."

"I got to tell you, you girls scored some fine looking men. Whose Mr. Bronze belong to?" He asked

"Me, and sorry, but not only does he not 'swing that way' as you said before. But I'm not willing to give him up." I said, smirking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Well there you go. Sorry about the chapter, but I will try and have it up ASAP. Hopefully that will keep you all satisfied for a little while! :D**

**Alfred: Feel free to review! :P**


	29. Chapter 25

**Me: Hello my peoples, and happy Valentine's Day! I firstly want to thank all of you that added me to your favorites or alert subscription (or whatever they're called). It really means a lot to me, because personally, I don't do that unless I really like the story. And I want to thank the people that reviewed even more because I love hearing what you think and…well what writer doesn't like reviews? **

**Anyway, we have had a total of 4 feet of snow here, so even though that's not a good excuse…it was part of the reason that I haven't been able to update. Also, this story is starting to wind down. There won't be more than 6 chapters left, I think. But there might be more than that. So we'll see…. **

**Alfred: Now on with the story! **

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. :D**

**Alfred: Enjoy. **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 25 Gay people rock! :P_

**EPOV**

The next morning we woke to the other in our arms. It was perfect. After Bella telling me that she loved me, or wasn't scared to love me, more or less, it seemed like I was on cloud 9. We got ready and showered, grabbed a quick bit to eat in the lobby, and then headed out on our road trip. It would take a full day to get there, we left about 7am after getting the call from Alice saying that she wasn't about to let us sleep, when she and Rose had to get up at 5am. We had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep, but we agreed that I would drive first, so Bella could get some sleep and then she would take over, and I would sleep. That way the ending part of our trip we would both be rested and we could be with each other before everyone else commanded our attention, assistance, and presents.

It was about 4 o'clock when I woke up. Bella had slept till lunch, we had found a place to eat in a nearby town, and then I had slept like a log. I looked over at Bella. She was so cute when she drove, always carful, and would hum when the radio wasn't on and tap her fingers on the steering wheel. She glanced in her mires and her blind spot before putting on her blinker and changing lanes, because of a car that thought that 40mph was the new 70. When she got back in her lane she looked over at me and noticed that I was awake.

"Evening, sleepy head." She said grinning.

I laughed. "Hey, you got an hour more sleep than I did. Who you calling a sleepy head?"

She just smiled and shook her head, taking some of the sunflower seeds in her mouth that we had bought at a gas station.

I sat up fully and look at our surroundings. There were a couple inches of snow on the ground and it was no longer flat.

"Where are we?" I asked

"We passed the Colorado border about 45minutes ago. We should hit Denver in about 20 to 30 minutes." She looked out her window quickly and then looked out the windshield at the scenery. "The snow is gorges. I can't remember the last time it _really_ snowed at home. And the mountains. I looked up Colorado and once we hit Colorado Springs, after Denver, there are mountains continuously. I can't wait to see a sunset with the snow." She sighed, a mixture of contentment and excitement on her face.

"We have mountains at home Bella." I said chuckling.

"I know, but these are _Colorado_ mountains, there is a difference." She said in all seriousness.

I just laughed. For the next half an hour we talked about the concert and everyone that was there. Finally we got to Denver, it was big, but not huge, however the traffic was mad. After many, 'Do I take this exit?' 'No Bella! Not this one, wait let me look….' 'This one must be it, but I can't get over….' and 'Alice is going to kill us if we're late…' We finally found were we were supposed to be going. Alice had decided that we were going to meet at another gas station, we would get some stuff to eat, along with some coffee and then continue. When we made it to the Shell station, everyone was already there. We both hopped out and were met by the cold air. I hadn't looked at the temperature, but it was at the highest 20 degrees. We walked in and found them immediately.

"Good, you guys are here. How was the trip?" Rose asked.

"Great, we both got some sleep so we should be good till we hit our condo. How long have you guys been here?" Bella asked.

"Only about 10 minutes. We had to make many food stops for the boys…..so yeah." Rose told us, rolling her eyes.

**BPOV**

After meeting up with everyone, the girls got food as the boys went to fill up Edward's car and Emmet's jeep. We waited in line for forever with our bottles of tea, water, cups of coffee, and other food, until finally it was our turn.

"Hi there, is this all?" The guy asked.

"Yup."Alice told him.

"So where are you guys from?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious that we aren't form here?" I asked, I hated having attention on me, unless I'm on stage.

"Well, actually, it was her tan, and her clothes that gave you away." He said smiling and lifting his head to Rose and Alice. "Nobody has a tan like that in February here unless it's fake. And nobody would ware that jacket to a gas station. Also all the food." He said shrugging.

We laughed. "Well we are from California actually. We are going snowboarding." I told him.

"Cool, I'm moving to Cali in a few months, and I love to snow board. The mountains just got a huge storm, so there will be great snow. But I have to say that you all could definitely pull off the snow chic look." He said whistling.

"Well, to bad they're taken." I heard Edward say, I turned to see Emmet and Jasper also, all looking pissed.

"Its ok guys, even though you girls are beautiful, I swing the other way. But you guys on the other hand, I would go for. You girls did good." He told us winking at the boys. They all blushed, as Rose, Alice and I laughed, hard.

"We are the ones that should be jealous Em." Rose said, still laughing.

"It's ok. My boyfriend would be pissed if I made a move, but that doesn't mean you guys aren't great eye candy. Especially you Bronze." He winked at Edward, who blushed even deeper.

The boys backed away slowly telling us that they were ready when we were. As soon as the door closed, we burst into laughter again.

"God, I've never seen Jasper blush like that." Alice said gasping for air. "Thank you. That made my day."

"I got to tell you, you girls scored some fine looking men. Whose Mr. Bronze belong to?" He asked smiling.

"Me, and sorry, but not only does he not 'swing that way' as you said before. But I'm not willing to give him up." I said, smirking.

He just laughed shaking his head. "Well you guys have fun." He told us as we grabbed our stuff. "And keep an eye on your boys. Because I know both guys and girls will be." We all laughed and walked back into the cold. The boys were around Emmet's jeep talking quietly, still blushing slightly.

"Here is your food. And Em, we are not stopping again till we get to the condo so you this better hold you over." Rose said sternly, like talking to a child.

He just nodded. "So um, d-did you guys p-put him up to that or…" Emmet trailed off stumbling over his words.

Alice, Rose, and I looked at each other before laughing hysterically. One of us would try to stop, but then look at the other and keep laughing. By the time we were able to stop, I had tears running down my face.

"Well did you?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"No, but I wish that we had thought of it." Alice said, still chuckling.

"That was all him. He wasn't even hitting on us really. But then you guys had to go all cave man protective moods. Even though he was gay. You should have seen _your_ blushes. Best freaking way to start our stay in Colorado." Rose said.

"He really likes you Eddie." I said batting my eyelashes. Edward just blushed again, and looked away.

"Whatever." He mumbled, uncomfortable.

"Awww, look at you blush!" I teased.

"Yeah, well you would be blushing too. You've never been hit on by a gay person." He said, huffing.

"Actually I have. She was really nice though, even when I told her that I was strait." I said shrugging.

At my comment Rose and Alice both laughed hard. Edward, Jasper and Emmet looked shocked, I turned to them.

"Never thought you had to be worried about girls too, huh?" I said trying so hard not to laugh.

They looked away.

"Come on, let's go. I really want to be closer by dark." Jasper mumbled, and opened the jeep door.

"Yeah, let's go." Emmet and Edward said at the same time. We all laughed one last time and then put our stuff in the cars. We said that we would call if the other had to stop, but if not then we would meet again once we were at the condo.

The rest of the drive was pleasant. Edward and I talked about nothing and everything, while listening to Lifehouse, Dauntry, Katie Perry, and OneRepublic, of course. We only stopped once, in a smaller town called Alamosa, so that we could all go to the bathroom after all the coffee and water. From there it was only another hour. As we got higher into the mountains, the couple inches turned into a foot, and then 2 feet, and by the time we stopped at the Cullen condo, we walked out to 3 ½ feet of snow. I didn't think that it was that deep till I stepped out of the car, when I opened the door, it pushed the snow out of the way, and then when I stepped out the snow came up past my knees.

The condo was gorges. It had 2 floors, and was made out of logs. The roof was green, and there was a rap around porch. One whole side was made out of glass and looked toward the the mountains. We grabbed our stuff, rather the boys grabbed or stuff and we all walked into the house. The lights were on, and there was a fire going crackling presently. It had a high ceiling and then three bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor. The kitchen was modern, but still had the woody, homey feel to it with. Alice, Rose and Edward told us that there were 2 rooms down in the basement, one that was a bathroom that lead out to a hot tub, the other a game room. In short the condo, or cabin as it really looked, was gorges and 'freaking awesome' as Emmet put it.

We all had rooms, Alice called the master for her and Jasper, and so Edward would get his regular room, as would Rose. Once we got our things into our rooms, we all met back down stairs and sat around the fire.

"This place it beautiful." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we all love it." Edward said.

"So…..who wants to get in the hot tub?" Alice asked excited.

Edward and I moaned at the same time. After last night and driving all day, a hot tub sounded amazing.

"That sounds amazing." Edward said. After Edward and I finished changing and went down to see that everyone was in the water. I slid in and moaned again. God it felt amazing, the warm water slowly eased my tense back and shoulders.

"Bella, you want some wine?" I opened my eyes to see Alice gesturing with a glass.

"Sure, were did you get it?" I asked, surprised. I had had alcohol before, but I was responsible about it, and never drank at parties.

"Talked to my parents. They said we could take one bottle and had to drink responsibly." Alice said shrugging.

"Its not like 6 of us can get drunk on one bottle." Rose said, while Alice poured me a glass.

We spent the next hour in the hot tub talking about the concert and planes for tomorrow. Finally at about 11pm we decided to go to bed, because we all knew that the first day out would be the hardest. Once I had changed and showered to get the chlorine off I crawled into bed with Edward.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, it'll be really fun. Nobody has to rent right?"

"Nah. We all have boards. I know you have one because it's on my car at the moment, so unless Jasper and Em don't we should be good." He told me grabbing my hips and pulling me to him.

"They have boards. So all we need is our tickets, cool. We won't have to wait forever inline." I said, and then yawned.

"Go to sleep Love. We are going to have an exhausting day tomorrow." He told me and started humming one of the songs that he had composed. Edward was right, tomorrow was going to be exhausting, but it would be a hell of a lot of fun. When I finally feel asleep I had dreams of pushing Jazz off the ski lift.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: Hello, hello, hello! Sorry that this chapter is so short, and that there isn't a lot going on, but I didn't want it to be forever before you guys got an actual update, so…..yeah. Anywho, I hope that you all didn't fall asleep reading it, but I **_**promise **_**that the next chap will be more interesting. **

**Alfred: You see that blue button? Well good things will happen if you push it. Come on, you know you want to. **

**Me: You are such a dork. *Shaking head and Alfred* Just please review! **


	30. Chapter 26

**Me: Hello my peoples, or whatever you all are. **

**Alfred: Yes hello aliens. *Alfred talking mockingly and rolling eyes then turning to me* You really think that non humans are reading this. Paaalease! You are **_**not**_** that cool.**

**Me: Ahhhhhh, I'm wounded. If any of you are aliens then please review and let me know so I can shove it in Alfred's face. :D**

**Alfred: Yeah, sure, whatever, let's get on with this whole thing. **

**Me: Alright, alright. Well this chapter will be on the road. There will be snowboarding, hottubbing, and somebody's ego might just get hurt. Let's see how funny I can be when it comes to this chapter. :P**

**Alfred: You need a disclaimer. **

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I know. I do not own any of twilight, it belongs to SM. Happy?**

**Alfred: Of course. Please people, review! **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Chapter 26. Flat Boarding. _

EPOV

I woke the next morning to the sound of Bella's alarm going off.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

"Turn it off." I mumbled into her hair.

"Don't want to move."

"Don't want to wake up." I answered her. She sighed and reached over to turn off the 'Barbie' song.

"Why do you have the most annoying, not to mention, scariest, song in the world as your alarm?" I asked finally opening my eyes. It was dawn, and the sun had yet to make its appearance.

"Because it's just that, annoying and scary. And I know that if I don't turn it off I'll go insane." She said turning to me and placed a chaste kiss on my chin.

"Morning."

"Morning Beautiful." I said as I kissed her lips chastely.

"We really do need to get up. We have to get ready and eat."

"I don't wana. I want to spend the day here with you in my arms." I said pulling her closer to emphasize my point.

"You are so cheesy." She said laughing. "Even though that sounds amazing it would ruin the whole point of a 'snowboarding' trip, if we don't even go out one day."

"Mmmmm."

"Come on." Bella said and started to move. She wiggled out of my grasp and stood next to the bed. I looked up at her. She was in black sleep shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair still pretty tame, just slightly messed up. Damn, she looked hot.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bed, I stood next to her and pulled her to me, and kissed her neck, moving slowly up.

"Mmm. That feels good. But come on we got to go get ready." She said, but didn't try to move.

I kept moving up her neck till I got to her jaw. "I need some motivation." I said and smiled as I kissed the corner of her mouth.

She sighed dramatically. "If I must."

"Oh yes, you must." I said as I finally brought her lips to mine softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to me and our tongues intertwined. After a bit I pulled back because we both needed to breathe.

"Well I'm away now. How about you?" She asked grinning.

"Yes. But I still don't want to leave."

"Come on. You go get coffee for us while I get dressed. And something to eat would be nice." She told me as she pulled away from my arms and started walking to the bathroom. I watched her until she shut the door, and then groaned. I really needed some coffee.

We had all got dressed and ate fruit, donut holes, along with drinking a _lot_ of coffee; it was just too damn early. At about 6:30am we had left the house. We went in the two cars, Bella and I in my car, and everyone else in Em's jeep. We watched the sun rise and listened to music on the drive till we got out in the parking lot. After getting boots, and everything else on, we got out passes for the next week.

Finally, we stood next to one of the ski lifts and talked about out plans for the day. We decided that we would all do the bunny hill, the easiest run, to warm up and get used to the boarding again. Then if we got split up we would just meet at 'the loge', the place where you could eat, at lunch time. But even though we were going to split up we decided that if would be better if we stayed in groups of two.

The Kaa run was easy, but fun. I hadn't been on a board since last year, and I forgot how I loved the feel of the snow gliding easily beneath my feet, the way the cold air hit my skin even though I was hot from the exercise, the way I felt like I had all the control.

We did end up splitting up after the first two runs. Bella and I went off together and did some harder blues and easy blacks. We were on a black that turned into a green at the end, when I watched her. She was in front of me, her knees bent in form, on her toes making S's down the hill. She looked so hot, but beautiful too. Like she belonged on the snow. She was wearing white snow pants, a blue, white, and black parka, her hair was in two braids, and she had a blue beanie on and sun glasses. Like the gay guy said at the gas station, she could really pull off the snow chic look.

Of course, any snowboarder knows that the one of the first rules when on a board is to never let the board go flat, because as Rose likes to put it, 'You'll end up flat on your asses. Well in watching Bella I went 'flat' and rolled head over heel down the hill till I finally was able to stop myself.

"Holy shit, that's cold." I cried as the snow ran down my back and into my pants. Besides the cold, I had snow burn on my back that I could feel heating up, but other than that my ego was the only other thing that was hurt. I looked down at Bella she had unhooked her boots and was running up to me with her board on her arm and her sun glasses on her head.

"Oh my god! Edward are you ok? What did you hurt? Should I call the guys so we can get you down? Should I call 911? Did you break anything?" She looked scared as she spit out worried questions a mile a minute. She was kneeling next to be her hands hovering, like she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, you ok?" I turned around to see a huge guy behind me. He wasn't big like Emmet, but he was over 6 foot. Bella was still asking if I was ok so I addressed her first. I put my hands on either side of her face.

"Bella. I am fine. Trust me." I told her looking in her eyes.

"You're sure?" She asked, still worried.

"Yes, the only thing hurt is my ego." I said chuckling. I heard the sound of two more boards stopping and people falling to their butts.

"Hay Dan why you stop?" I head a girl ask.

"Sorry" I said turning to the people behind me. "That would be my fault, I flat boarded and he stopped to see if I was okay." I said shrugging.

"Are you okay?" The other girl asked concern in her voice. I really couldn't see her face because of her goggles but I could see that she was blond and the other a brunette, her I could see better because she had sun glasses on. She had a heart shaped face and full lips, her hair was long a shad almost exactly like Bella's. Both were wearing bennies, along with the guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling.

"This your first time?" The guy asked.

I laughed. "Nope, I've been snowboarding since I was 13. Thus why my ego is wounded." They all laughed.

"I flat boarded last time we went. I was checking out my girl." He said smirking unashamed.

Bella turned to the brunette. "Are you his girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh god no! I'm his sister; I don't know why anyone would want to date this jolly green giant." She said pushing his shoulder. The girl who spoke was the closest to Bella and I and she stuck out her hand. "I'm Anne. This is my brother Dan and his _girlfriend Emily_." She said smirking and emphasizing the last two words. "If you ask me she's way too good for him." The blond, Emily, giggled, and Dan just laughed and shook his head.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling. "I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Hi, I hate to cut this short but we got to get to the loge, it's about noon." Emily said.

"Crap." Bella said pulling out her cell to look at the time. She had strapped herself in again while we had been talking. "We need to get there too."

"Thanks for stopping." I told them.

"No problem." Dan said. They all got up and rode down the hill.

I turned to Bella. "Well lets go, we don't want them to wait too long for us." I said.

"You're sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Babe, I'm fine." I told her and smiled.

It didn't take long to finish the hill, but by the time we got to the loge everyone was already there.

"How was it for you guys?" Alice asked.

We all rolled our eyes at the way she stated the question.

"Oh, you know it's always good for me, you were amazing." Emmet said mockingly.

Alice, Rose, and Bella all hit him. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She turned back to Bella and me. "How were your guys runs? What did you guys do?"

"I would love to hear all this but I am starving here. Let's go get food." Emmet told us.

We all laughed but fallowed Emmet inside to the buffet. After getting our food we found a table and sat down.

"So what runs did you guys do?" Rose asked us after we had all had a few bites of our food.

"We did Thumper, Gun Barrel, and Kaa." I told them.

"What did you guys do?" Bella asked.

"Well, all four of us went down treasure, then Jasper and Rose went down Holy Moses, while Em and I did Silver Streak." Alice told us.

We all talked about the different runs, and how Em, Jazz, and Bella where liking it. I looked over to see the three people from the Kaa run over at a table. Anne saw me and waved; I waved back and nudged Bella.

"Hey look." I told her. She turned from her conversation with Rose and smiled. Anne had gotten the attention of the others and we all smiled.

"Who are you looking at?" Jasper asked.

"You see those three people over at that table, the two girls and the guy? Edward and I meet them on a run." Bella said shrugging. Jasper looked over and smiled at them. I turned my head again and saw that Anne was blushing.

"Looks like you have an admire Jazzy boy." Emmet said, as he looked over at Anne.

"Yeah right." He said rolling his eyes.

I looked over again. Anne was sneaking peaks at Jasper. Still blushing, the other girl Emily looked at her questionably. Anne looked down, as Emily looked over. She smiled and looked back at Anne. Dan looked up from his food and looked at the girls. Emily said something to him and he looked over at us. I turned my head quickly and noticed that everyone else at the table did too, they had been all watching. I looked back after a while, Anne was still blushing, Emily was smiling, and Dan was smirking. He said something to Anne, she stood up picked up her gloves and hit him hard.

"NO! SHUT UP DAN!" She yelled. It was muffled because of all the noise but we all heard it. She was blushing so hard it could match Bella's famous blush. We all turned back to our table Em and I were trying hard not to laugh, the girls were all smiling, and Jasper was looking down red slightly covering his cheeks.

I looked back at the other table and saw that things had revisers. Now Anne was smirking at Dan and he was looking a mixture of scared, and angry.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL." Dan yelled, a few people looked over at them, but they didn't seem to care.

"She threatened him." Rose said.

"Judging by his face, most likely with boys." Alice commented.

"Totally." Bella said.

Dan looked down at the table. We all looked back at each other and laughed.

"What should I do? Act like I don't know….? Or what? People usually don't think that I'm hot." Jasper told us.

"Calm down. You are way over thinking this. But don't go over there, ignore it." Bella said. "She is going to be more embarrassed if you go talk to her."

"I know. Jasper look at me." Alice said. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of him.

"What the hell?" He asked. Before we could say anything Alice was up and ran over to their table.

**APOV**

I felt bad for the girl. My Jasper was hot, but I knew that she would freeze up if he tried to talk to her. I mean that's just embarrassing to have someone that you think is hot come over and talk to you and tell you that they know that you think that they're hot. So I ran over to the table.

"Hello." I said. They all turned to me.

"Hi." The blond girl said.

"Hi, um you met my brother and his girlfriend today? Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah." The brunette said. "I'm Anne; this is Emily, and my brother Dan." She said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said.

"You too. So….is the blond-" Emily started to say.

"Jasper." I told her.

"Is he your…boyfriend?" She asked. I looked over at Anne; she was looking down and blushing a little.

"Yep, he's hot isn't he?" I said, trying to keep it light, but also showing Anne that it was okay to think he was hot. "He's also really smart, and funny, and sweet." I said, both gushing about my boyfriend and telling Anne about him, I hopped it didn't make her think I wanted her to be jealous. I leaned down to Anne.

"Here's my phone, put your number in it. Trust me." I whispered to her, while handing her my phone. I kept talking to the other two as she put her number in my cell until she handed it back to me.

"Well I got to go. But it was nice to meet you all." I said smiling. I walked back over to our table and as soon as I sat down I texted Anne the picture of Jasper.

**This is Jasper (Jazz). He really is a great guy, and the best boyfriend. Don't feel bad about liking his looks, trust me, if the situation was reversed, I would be doing the same thing. I hope that you find a guy this great someday. **

I sent her the text and looked back at my family. Rose and Bella smiled knowingly, while the boys just looked confused.

**EPOV**

After lunch we all did about three more runs before calling it a day at about 5pm. We were all exhausted and Em (of course) was hungry. We decided that we would go back to the house and cook something with the food that was there.

After getting back we all changed out of our wet cloths and showered. I took my shower first and then went down stairs to look at what we had to eat. It would be Jasper, Bella, and me cooking because we were the only ones that really could, Rose was okay, but she really didn't like it. Jasper was already in the kitchen looking when I came in.

"So what do ya want to make?" I asked. He looked up from the fridge.

"Well, we really could make anything. I mean you had the house stocked before we got here so there is some of everything." He said.

"So the question is what we want to eat." I said and he nodded. Emmet, Rose, and Alice all came and sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Jazz and I tried to figure out what we should make. Finally Bella came down.

"Hey, do you guys know what we're going to make?" She asked, as she walked in. She was wearing jeans and a tank top, and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"No, we have ingredients for everything, but we don't know what to make." Jasper said. She leaned against the counter and looked like she was thinking.

"Should I make belly stickers?" She asked.

"Hell yes!" Emmet shouted and looked excited.

"I second that hell yes!" Jasper said and fist bumped Em.

"You know that it's going to take awhile even with Jazz and Edward helping right Em? An hour and a half." She said.

"I don't care. Make them please." He said pouting.

"Wow Em's willing to wait for food? What are these belly stickers?" Rose asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Alice said, and I nodded.

"Well basically they are mashed potatoes mixed with sour cream and backed into finger looking shapes. You eat them with apple sauce and sweet 'n sour cabbage." She said.

"Sweet and sour cabbage?" Rose asked raising an eye brow.

"Babe, it's amazing. Trust me." Emmet told her.

"Okay, I it can never hurt to try something new." Alice said.

Bella told Jasper and I what to get out and all that great stuff. We ended up making mashed potatoes and then adding sour cream and other stuff, then rolling them out into…..well figures was a good way to describe them.

"How do you know how to make these?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells, you have a cook, did he teach you." Alice asked.

"Nope. My grandma came from a really poor family in Germany. She used to tell me 'When all you had was potatoes you get very creative.'" Bella said smiling. "She married my grandpa and they moved to the states. My grandpa became successful, which is part of where my family's money comes from. But anyway, she used to teach me how to cook, and this was my favorite meal so we cooked it together a lot." She said and looked at us.

Rose, Alice and Emmet were all still sitting at the breakfast bar watching us.

"It looks really messy." Alice said. It was true we Bella and I had our hands covered in mashed potatoes and flour. Jasper was making the sweet and sour cabbage and heating up apple sauce with those hot red candies. It all looked and sounded really weird, but still smelled awesome.

"Yeah, but its fun." Bella said shrugging.

"What's in the cabbage?" Rose asked.

"Sugar and vinegar mainly." Jasper said.

After we were done cooking and everything as out of the oven, we all took plates and got some of the food. Alice and Rose took a little of each, not knowing if they were going to like it, Bella, Jasper, and Emmet took a lot. Both because they knew they loved the meal, and because they were hungry. I was too hungry to care so I also took a lot also, not caring and knowing that it would be good. We all sat down at the table and started eating. After everyone had their first bite there were moans and hums of appreciation. The stuff was amazing! It all tasted so great together and apart.

"Bella this is amazing!" Alice said, there was the proof that we were twins.

"I agree. You are so showing our cook and our mom how to make this." Rose said.

"Thanks." Bella said smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

After we had all eaten and felt like we were going to explode from all the food we took in, Emmet, Alice and Rose said that they would clean up, because we cooked. They had it done in no time and soon we all were out in the hot tub.

"I had a ton of fun. It's been forever since I have snowboarded." Bella said leaning into my side.

"I know us too." Alice said.

We continued talking about the day, the runs that we like and wanted to do again, the ones that we still wanted to try. And how every time the girls would sit down, a guy would come up and ask if they needed help. Jasper, Emmet, and I didn't like that subject very much. After a while, our muscles were relaxed and we decided that we needed to get to bed. We didn't need to leave as early since we had our ski lift tickets and so we decided to go to a local diner and have breakfast in the morning.

I was lying in bed; Bella in my arms, almost asleep, when she shifted so she was looking at the ceiling.

"Edward? You awake?" She asked softly.

"Ah, yeah." I said trying to concentrate on what she was going to say.

"You know Anne? The girl we meet today?" She asked.

It took me a bit to think through my exhaustion, but finally I made the connection. "What about her?" I asked.

"Well….Alice has her number, and well, from what I could tell, she's nice enough to help me, but…..I kinda want to get even with Jasper for not telling me about Lifehouse and everything. You in?" She said a smile in her voice.

I could tell that tomorrow was going to be interesting. But I knew that any plan that Bella came up with would be far from boring. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I said no?

"What do you have in mind?" I asked now awake and grinning evilly.

"Well…."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: I know it's a cliffy, sorry. *hiding behind couch* but it will be worth it! **

**Alfred: Well if you start the next chapter and update soon it will be.**

**Me: Shut it. Anyway, I would just like to say that belly stickers **_**are**_** real and they are amazing! They may sound gross but they are at all. **

**Alfred: Pllllleeeeeeassssse! *begging on hands and knees* REVIEW! **

**Me: Yes I really do love reviews that much. :D**


	31. Chapter 27

**Me: Hello people of Fanfiction! Sorry about the lack of updates.**

**Alfred: So it looks like there were no aliens. *grinning smugly*. **

**Me: Shut up. **

**Alfred: Only if you put up your disclaimer. **

**Me: Fine. I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters. **

**Alfred: Good. Now let's get on with the chapter. **

**Me: Easy for you to say, you don't have to write it all up. **

**Alfred: You know you love it. :P**

**Me: I would also like to say that my heart is with you Japan, as are my prayers. I'm so sorry. **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**BPOV**

The plan was all set up. I had called Anne and she said that she was on board, looking back she was pretty cool with the whole thing.

_Flash Back_

_I picked up my phone and dialed the number that Alice had just texted me. I glanced at the time and realized that it was midnight. _

_Crap._

_No it wasn't weird at all that a girl that you had met all of once and talked to for less than 10 minutes, and ask her to prank one of your best friends. Not weird at all. _

"_H- Erm. Hello?" A groggy voice asked. _

"_Um, hi. I'm so sorry I should have called in the morning. I didn't realize how late it was." I said. _

"_Nah, it's okay. But can I ask who this is?" Anne asked in a polite voice. _

"_God, I'm sorry. This is Bella, you met me when my boyfriend flat boarded." Edward laughed beside me as I tried to remind Anne of who I was. I smacked him on his shoulder. _

"_Oh yeah. Hi." She said. _

"_I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, but its ok I'm used to it by now." My silence must have showed my confusion. "My sister likes to wake me up when she's excited. It rubbed off on my friends….well you get the pictures." Anne laughed. _

_I laughed. "No, I shouldn't have called." _

"_No, no it's okay. What do ya need?" she asked. _

"_Well this is really weird and odd, and well not normal. But I have a weird, add, and not normal favor to ask you." I told her slightly embarrassed. _

"_Shoot. Because trust me, I am all of the above." Again we laughed. _

"_Okay, well here's the thing…" I told her about wanting to get back at Jasper, and what she would have to do. By the end of me telling her I was sure that she was going to hang up on me. Sure it was a great plan, but I didn't even know the girl! But as I took a deep breath and waited for her to hang up, I hear one of the last things that I thought that I'd hear. _

_She laughed. _

"_You really are evil, aren't cha?" She asked her voice not as groggy. _

"_Well, you know….." I trailed of, she hadn't told me if she would do it yet and I was waiting for her to laugh and say no way. _

"_Sure I'm in." Anne told me and I could hear the smile in her voice. "But will Alice be okay with that one part?" She asked, now sounding worried._

_I laughed. "Trust me; as long as you don't go too far, she will have as much fun with it as we will." I assured her. If I knew Alice, and I knew Alice, she would find it as hilarious as the rest of us…..as long as Anne didn't go any farther than the rest of the plan. _

"_Alright then see you tomorrow at the café__"_

_**End Flash Back**_

And that's where we were right now. All sitting at a table in the café just outside of Wolfcreek. I had, had to tell Alice, of course, about the plan, along with Rose. But I knew that if I told Emmet, he would spill the perches revenge beans, so he didn't know. Which would be even funnier, if things worked out, because he would be freaking out too.

We had just gotten our drinks when I saw Anne, Emily, and Dan walk through the doors. Anne had told me that she had told Emily, but not Dan, in some ways this would be her revenge too.

Edwards back was to them so he didn't see, they walked to the table next to ours and sat down. Anne caught my eye and winked.

"So, I think that we should all go down together today, you know stick together." Edward said, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. We had agreed last night that all of us would want to see Jasper's reactions to things we had planned.

"Sure." Alice said taking a sip of her OJ "That ok with you, Jazz?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Anything you want." He said grinning.

We all ordered our breakfast and talked about the runs we wanted to do. We ate and talked and then it started.

"Um..." A waitress came up to Jasper and tapped him on his shoulder. This was the sign. "Hi, uh, a girl gave me this and said to give it to you, along with this." She said handing him a piece of paper and a rose.

Emmet snickered, and Jasper laughed.

"Thanks Alice." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't give it to you Jazz." She said and put on a puzzled face. "What's the note say?"

Jasper's face went blank as he looked at the note and rose again. He unfolded it and read it, he went red, and then seemed to read it again.

I did a happy dance in my head, I told Anne to right whatever she wanted. Be it creepy, or sweet, or just plain discussing.

"Well man what's it say?" Emmet asked.

Jasper looked up. "Alright guys" He said looking at each of us. "Who wrote this? Who's pranking me?"

"I didn't." I said. The was a chores of 'me neither' until Jasper's gaze stopped on Emmet.

"Oh ha ha. Em, I'm a little disappointed, I've seen you do better." But Emmet just shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't send it bro, what's it say?" He asked and grabbed the note out of Jasper's hands.

"My Dearest Jasper." Emmet said in a girly high voice. "I hope you like the rose. I picked it out just for you, yellow for your hair." Emmet stopped. "That's kinda creepy. 'And blue for your most beautiful eyes.' Wow, which of you guys did this?" Emmet asked still smiling. I put on my best confused look, as did the others, and shook my head.

"I told you I didn't; I have not the slightest idea." I told them both. Thank god I was a good liar.

Emmet kept reading. "I know that you smile just for me, as I do you. So do it more often, for that's what I live for. Love, Your Girl.' Awww, she signed it with hearts." He finished. Since Rose was the only other that didn't know, she was probably, besides the boys, that had a true confused look. Edward turned his head to cough and hide a laugh. Man that girl was good. She told me that could make them better too.

"Well if this is real…..Jazzy has a stocker, Jazzy has a stocker!" Emmet sang and then laughed.

"Shut up!" Jasper yelled at him. "You don't think it Anne, do you?" He asked the rest of us.

"No way, she seemed way too nice, and non creepy to do this." Rose, to my surprise, said. She was helping and she didn't even know it.

"Yeah, I agree with Rose. But that is kind of creepy. Can I see it?" Edward asked. Emmet handed over the note.

"I wouldn't believe that it's not one of you. But it's none of your handwriting." He said, he was still a little red. After Edward read it he handed it to Rose.

"Its scented paper. This is no prank. No one would use scented paper for a prank." She said. I saw Alice's lips twitch. I really loved Rose, again she was helping and she didn't even know it.

"Well let's get out of here, and forget about this." Jasper said, and we all grabbed our things and walked out the door.

It was about when we decided to go on Kaw again. As we approached the lift one of the guys that worked it stopped us. Jasper and I had decided to go together on this lift, so I got a front row view of the whole thing.

A dark haired older guy stopped us and handed Jasper another note, and bottle of water.

"A girl asked me to give this to you. And she was pretty cute too." He said winking and then walked away.

"Crap." Jasper said. And took the bottle and the note. "You don't think….." He trailed off.

I put on another concerned face. "No, no way." I said shaking my head. "I what are the chance."

He waited till we got to the top of the lift till he opened it.

**JPOV**

I sat down at the top of the hill, everyone else was sitting around me waiting for me to read the note. It wasn't that someone was giving me notes that were bothering me so much, but…..it was the things that the notes said. Talk about creepy. And it wasn't just one, but now two. Plus, Emmet wouldn't stop the teasing.

"Come on. I want to see what stocker chick said." Emmet whined.

I sighed and opened it. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that Alice had been really quiet, I hope she wasn't mad.

_My Dearest Jasper._

_I love watching you on a board. So beautiful. The way you glide, and jump. You are so talented, and the way you smile just for me. I know that you don't love Alice, she is just someone that you are with because you are scared of what we have. But that's okay. I'll help you, because we belong to each other. That's why you can't get sick, so drink the water!_

_Love, Your Girl_

_P.S. I hope our children are as talented as you. _

After reading it through for the billionth time I crumbled it up. This was starting to get really creepy. Didn't love Alice? That was just insane. This person was insane. This was no prank. It couldn't be, I mean the handwriting didn't match anyone else that I'd seen.

I glanced back at Alice, her and Bella were talking, and had odd faces on. Maybe they were as worried as I was. I swear if this was Emmet I would kill him. But I had already ruled that out, he wasn't this smart, and it really wasn't his style.

"So what did it say?" Rose said, she was sitting next to me.

"Uhhhh, nothing, nothing."

She gave me a frown. "Jazz, let me read the note."

"No!" I said a little too quickly. This was not only embarrassing, but I had no idea how Alice would react to this.

"Jasper Hale. Give-me-the-note." Rose demanded glaring.

Sighing and giving up I handed it to her. "You better not tell Alice."

"I won't." She promised and then opened it. She seemed to read it more than once, and then just looked at it. We had been sitting on top the hill for a while and Emmet was getting impatient.

"Let's go already. Jasper's not going to let up read the note, so let's at least have some fun." He whined.

I quickly grabbed the note out of Rose's hands, as I did so I thought that I saw a small smile on her face, but I blinked and it was gone. I must have imagined it, I mean she seemed just as worried as I was and that note wasn't exactly normal. "Yes, let's go." I told them.

We all strapped up and went down the hill. It wasn't that hard, but it was fun. I really loved snowboarding; it was one of my favorite sports. Once we got to the bottom of the hill it was already 2pm. We had eaten late, thus getting here late, so I wasn't all that surprised. Rose suggested that we grab a pizza and go back to the cabin for the rest of the day. We were going to be for the next 3 days anyhow, one half day wouldn't be that bad.

After all getting in the jeep (which we had taken since it was only a 3 mile drive at the most, so it wasn't that bad if we squished and Alice sat on my lap) we headed to the small pizza place. Alice had ordered before we left so all we had to do is pick it up.

"Can you run in Emmet?" Bella asked. He nodded and got out of the car. When he came back he had a frown on his face.

"Umm…Jasper? You got another note." He said as he sat back down. This really concerned me because if I got another note then Emmet should be teasing and grinning.

"Y-you read it?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't let me if I asked so yeah. This is just creepy." He said and handed it to me.

I opened it up and read.

_My Dearest, most beautiful, Jasper,_

_I don't know why we are playing these games. I love you. I know that you know that I watch you. That I see how perfect we are for one another. I would kill to get you. I want you to have every part of me. And so I put a lock of my hair. I will be watching you. _

_Love, Your Girl. _

The note was inside an envelope, and also was a lock of hair.

"Jasper? Hun your pale." Alice told me. She touched me and I jumped. I was officially freaked out.

**RPOV**

I had to admit. That girl was good. Jasper was completely pale, and if you touched him he would jump 2 feet in the air. At first I really thought that Jasper had a stocker. The notes were creepy, and it was scented paper. But after reading the second not for the third time I looked up to see Bella and Alice trying to fight laughter. She was evil, pure evil. I didn't know how she did it, but she had a fake stocker going after Jasper.

Once we got back to the house Emmet decided that we were going to watch 'Ice Age', since it was 'fitting'. I could tell that he was freaked out too, but was trying to hide it. If it wasn't so funny to see macho 1 and macho 2 so scared I'd would've thought that Bella was being mean. After eating and about a half an hour into the movie I pulled Bella away into the kitchen.

"So, what can I do to help?" I asked.

She looked confused, then worried, and then an evil grin lit up her face. "You already have been helping. And you didn't even know it." She told me what I did, and then what I could do. She wanted me to be concerned and make Jasper let me read anymore notes or anything else that he got.

"You mean that you don't know what else he's going to get?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No. I gave the girl that's helping me a free rain. I told her to do whatever she wanted. And so far, she's doing good. Three creepy notes. Emmet told me what the third one said and I read the first. I bet the second one was just as good." Bella said still grinning.

"Oh it was." I told her what it said and she laughed.

"God this is going to be great. Anne said that she had something really good planned for this afternoon and then she was going to show herself tonight. They're leaving early the day after tomorrow, so we had to make it fast."

I looked at the clock. It was 4pm. "Well let's get back; I want to see what she does." I was now also grinning evilly.

We got water and walked back into the room. The movie was about half over, Sid was on Manny's back in the ice cave and had just yelled 'captain! Ice berg ahead!' The boys laughed, but it wasn't enough to drown out the door bell ringing.

Alice jumped up and went to the door.

She caught my eye and grinned and winked. Looked like Anne wasn't a slacker. She composed her face and froze. Putting on a worried voice I asked her, "Alice, you alright." This got everyone's attention and Jasper was right by her side. The movie forgotten.

Alice was holding flowers and another note. Jasper grabbed the note and a picture dropped to the floor.

Jasper read the note, and again went white, then he picked up the picture. It possible he went whiter.

"What the hell?" He yelled, in a scared voice.

I walked over and took the note from him, trying to fight off my laugh. The picture was of Jasper and Alice. But Alice's head had been cut off. I hid my laugh in a cough and turned to Jasper, my best concerned face on. Then I turned back to the note.

"My Dearest Possession, Jazz," I read aloud. This girl was good! "This picture will soon be replaced with my face, and soon you will be the one giving me flowers. I am not a patent woman Jazz. I need us to be together." Need was underlined. I tried to read the note to everyone with concern in my voice, but it was hard to keep the humor out. "So I must go farther, and give you courage. Love, Your Girl." I finished. Jasper and Emmet were as white as sheets and looked like a vampire was on the loose after them. Everyone else was trying not to laugh.

**BPOV**

After Jasper had gotten the flowers, picture, and note, we all tried to calm him down, Emmet too. Finally after getting in the hot tub and eating a small dinner I knew that it was time for the next note, or whatever she was going to do happen.

We were playing a board game, because we're just that board. Well except for Jasper who was paranoid, and would jump at the slightest noise. Emmet the same. Just as Edward had said Sorry and moved Alice's piece, Jasper's phone went off. He opened it and then froze. Yes! Another one, I had given Anne his cell number, and it looked like she had put it to good use. Rose grabbed the phone and read the text out loud.

"Hello there, my dearest jasper. I can see you playing and relaxing. I can't wait till it will be me relaxing you.' Um she put a smiley face and then signed it love your girl." She told us, looking troubled. But I knew better. Edward leaned into me to hide his laugh.

"She's good." He whispered in my ear.

"Guys I'm getting worried." Emmet told us. I sobered my face and looked at him.

"You know so am I. If this doesn't stop by morning we'll call the police." Jasper still pale, nodded.

"It will be fine Jasper." She said petting the hair at the base of his neck.

Again he nodded, but didn't say anything.

**JPOV**

The next day went without any notes thankfully. But I was still worried, and skittish. After getting an early start in the morning we boarded till lunch and then went back to the cabin. I went up to mine and Alice's room to change and when I came back down, no one was there.

I walked over to the table but there was no note. The house creaked from a gust of wind and I jumped. _Calm down Jasper._ I told myself. _Nothing's going to happen, I mean even if this stocker chick comes, it's not like she can take you. _

I walked to the fridge and opened the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze.

"Oh Jasper how I've been dying to be near you." A voice purred in my ear. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I kept my head in the fridge, not wanting to look. _Hiding from a chick that's probably half your size?_ A voice in my head scoffed. _Shut it._ I told it. But I didn't have time to think about it again, because stocker chick flung me around so I was facing her.

I gasped. "A-Anne?" I asked shocked.

She smirked. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair in a pony tail. She was tall, but I still had some height on her. So why may you ask was I cowering in fear frozen. Because I had felt just how strong she was when she turned me around. That and I could see the muscles in her arms and legs. Something told me not to mess with this girl.

She was about 20 feet away from me now that I had backed up, but she stocked forward a seductive smirk on her face, not that it had any effect on me, like she was stocking her pray. Oh god, I had a stocker.

"Jazz, oh my Jazz." She said as she got closer.

"A-Anne, what a-a-are you doing?" I asked stuttering. I had back myself up into a corner.

"I think we both know exactly what I'm doing. We belong to each other, Jasper." She said as she got closer.

"N-no." I cleared my throat. "I belong to Alice, come on Anne why don't we just talk about this?" I asked. And I know that if someone was to look at my face, they would see most likely a funny mixture of sacredness and wimpyness.

Anne got closer and closer till she put her hands on my shoulders and leaned in. I put my hands on her waist and tried to push her away but it wasn't working.

"Come on Jasper. Give in." She told me.

"Anne please stop. Alice might get the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that?" Alice's voice said. She was standing to my right with her hands on her hips. Again I froze.

Click.

The whole room filled with laughter.

"OH- MY- FREAKING- GOD!" Emmet wheezed, laughing so hard he was turning red. Everyone else in the room was in the same condition. And I mean everyone.

Anne was no longer right next to me, but hanging on to the counter laughing so hard she had to hold herself up. But the worst was Bella.

She was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. This only seemed to make them laugh harder.

"God you should have seen your face! Alice wheezed. Yeah that's right my _girlfriend_ had just seen another girl about to molest me, and she was laughing so hard she was wheezing. Then it came to me.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN!" I yelled. She composed her face and walked over to me. And guess what. She was smirking.

"That my dear friend. Better have taught you that you do _not_ mess with Bella Swan. So if you know Jenifer Nettels you better tell me. Because if that happens again. The payback will be much, much worse." She promised.

"You all knew!" I asked.

"Well I didn't till we had just gotten back. But, oh my god that was so funny!" He laughed.

"And this girl." He said and put his arm around Anne. "Has become my new favorite person. She, with the help of Bella, pulled the best get back/prank, of the freaking year! And did it in style too!" He said gesturing to her cloths.

Anne blushed. "Well, I'm on a snowboarding trip. You don't exactly bring sexy close on a snowboarding trip. Emily offered to let me borrow some. But she's with my brother, and well….you get the picture." Everyone laughed.

I looked around, still shocked, at everyone.

"You should have seen your face!" Edward told me. "Priceless. But what I don't get it why you looked so scared, why didn't you just push her off of you?" He asked. I looked at Anne and she smirked.

"I will give 50 bucks to anyone that can beat her at arm-relesing. I think she can even beat you Em." I told him. I was getting over the shock and now was finding it sort of funny. They really did get me good. But I was going to get back Emmet for not telling me once he knew.

"You're on Anne." Emmet told her.

"I'm right handed though. Is that the hand that you want to make the bet with?" She asked.

"Why not, I can beat you either way, even though I'm left handed." He told her cockily.

"Alright." She smirked and then went to the table.

I caught Bella's arm. "Two words Bells." I told her. And then grinned. "You're good."

She grinned. From the other room I heard Emmet.

"Holy crap, freaking shit! How the hell did you win?" He yelled. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and we laughed as we walked into the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Me: So, I didn't have time to reread this so, sorry for any mistakes, most likely there are a lot. Also, I will be gone this next week (believe it or not, I'm going on a snowboarding trip :P) so there won't be another update for at least two weeks. Sorry about that. **

**Me: I hoped you like the chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Please review!**


End file.
